Princesa de Raendor
by Daryanis
Summary: Los miembros de la comunidad del anillo acaban de comenzar su peregrinaje hacia Mordor cuando tropiezan con un carruaje custodiado por soldados de Sauron. Tras derrotarlos, descubren que en el interior de este, viaja una misteriosa joven. ¿Quién es ella? ¿será una víctima, o una aliada del enemigo? ¿cómo afectará su presencia a los demás miembros de la compañía?
1. ASALTO

Los cascos del caballo chocaban contra es suelo incansablemente, el viento le daba en la cara, y el paisaje se desdibujaba a su alrededor. Gandalf el Gris galopaba hacia Isengard a toda velocidad, pues necesitaba hablar con Saruman sobre lo que acababa de comprobar tras su última visita a la Comarca.

En realidad hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero ahora no cabía duda: el anillo que Bilbo le había dejado en herencia a su sobrino Frodo, era el mismo que muchos años atrás, Sauron había forjado en los Montes del Destino.

Pronto la gran torre apareció ante su vista, y en la entrada pudo divisar al gran mago blanco, aguardando para recibirlo.

Gandalf descendió de su montura y, tras un breve saludo, comenzó a explicarle al hechicero lo qué había averiguado.

Su interlocutor permaneció un momento en silencio, asimilando la insólita información, antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Gandalf

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Saruman por fin

—Sin duda alguna, todos estos largos años ha estado en la Comarca, delante de mis narices.

—Y no tuviste ojos para verlo. Tu pasión por la hierba de los medianos sin duda ha enturbiado tu mente —se burló Saruman

—Aún hay tiempo, el suficiente para combatir a Sauron si actuamos con presteza.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? Sauron ha recuperado gran parte de su fuerza perdida. Confinado en su fortaleza el señor de Mordor, lo ve todo. Está atrayendo todo el mal hacia él, muy pronto habrá reclutado un ejército suficiente para atacar la Tierra Media.

—Y tú lo sabes… ¿cómo?

—Lo he visto —sentenció Saruman.

A continuación, condujo a Gandalf al interior de la torre, guiándolo a través de las majestuosas salas, hasta hacerlo pasar a la biblioteca, donde una pequeña esfera situada sobre un pedestal de piedra, acaparó toda la atención del visitante.

—¡Un palantir! —exclamó— Es un arma peligrosa

—¿Por qué hemos de temer usarlo? —replicó Saruman en tono cadencioso

—No sabemos quién más podría estar mirando —Gandalf comenzaba a inquietarse con la actitud de su amigo y compañero.

El mago blanco se aproximó al palantir

—La hora está más avanzada de lo que piensas, las tropas de Sauron han emprendido ya la marcha. Los nueve han partido de Minas Morgull.

—¿Los nueve? —intervino Gandalf, con un deje de sorpresa

—Vestidos de jinetes negros, pronto alcanzarán la Comarca —continuó hablando Saruman— encontrarán el anillo y destruirán a su portador —Una sonrisa perniciosa se dibujó en su rostro

Las palabras del istar penetraron como cuchillas afiladas en los oídos del gris

—¡No! —un grito escapó irremediablemente de su garganta.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre, dispuesto a alejarse cuanto antes de ese loco, que hasta hace poco había tomado por amigo. Sin embargo, con un gesto de Saruman, todas las puertas se cerraron, negándole cualquier posibilidad de huida.

—No creerás en serio que un hobbit puede torcer la voluntad de Sauron —se burló el mago blanco— nadie puede hacerlo. Contra el poder de Mordor nadie puede vencer. Debemos unirnos a él, Gandalf, sería lo más sabio, amigo mío.

—Dime, amigo, ¿cuándo abandonó Saruman el sabio, la razón por la locura? —El gris alzó su vara para atacar a su antiguo compañero. Debía abandonar esa torre y dar la noticia de la traición del mago blanco

Ambos se enzarzaron en un aciago duelo mágico, del que Saruman logró salir vencedor, dejando a Gandalf completamente acorralado.

—Te he dado la oportunidad de ayudarme libremente —el mago blanco se acercó a Gandalf apuntándole con su vara—, pero tú has elegido la senda del dolor. Esta vez no hay victoria posible, el anillo no es la única arma con la que cuenta el señor oscuro.

—¿Cómo?, ¿qué significa eso Saruman?

—Sí Gandalf, Sauron cuenta con otra arma incluso más poderosa que el anillo. Nadie puede evitar lo que se avecina, pues muy pocos conocen su verdadera naturaleza. Solo podemos rendirnos a su poder.

Con estas palabras Saruman lanzó a Gandalf por los aires, dejándolo inconsciente y atrapado en la cima de su torre.

Tras comprobar que su prisionero no podría escapar, el mago blanco se encaminó hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaba situado su preciado palantir, sin embargo, lo interrumpió el sonido producido por unos nudillos golpeando la madera de la puerta.

—Pasa, Yerkan —dijo, sin tan siquiera molestarse en girarse para comprobar la identidad de su visitante.

—Ya está todo dispuesto —informó un joven muchacho, al tiempo que se quitaba el yelmo, dejando que su pelo castaño claro se revolviera con el movimiento, a pesar de llevarlo bastante corto— El barco pronto llegará, y ya he enviado a varios hombres a recogerla.

—Excelente.

Yerkan miró a su alrededor, reparando en el estropicio provocado por la pelea que ambos magos acababan de disputar.

—Supongo que Gandalf ha estado aquí —dijo el muchacho— Deberías haber dejado que yo me encargara —una sonrisa fría se dibujó en su rostro.

Saruman observó a su aprendiz. Ya no era el niño que había acogido veinte años atrás. Se había convertido en un hombre aguerrido que no temía enfrentarse a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, no había más que apreciar la fría luz que emanaban sus ojos grises.

—Tranquilo, Yerkan, por el momento es preferible que Gandalf siga ignorando tu existencia —miró al joven— Limitémonos a esperar que todo salga según lo planeado.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado diez días desde que salieron de Rivendel. Los miembros de la comunidad del anillo se encontraban descansando en las lindes de un bosque donde habían montado un campamento provisional.<p>

Sam y Frodo preparaban algo de comer, mientras Boromir intentaba enseñar a Merry y a Pippin algunas nociones sobre el manejo de la espada.

—Dos, uno, cinco. Bien —Boromir indicó a Pippin los movimientos con el arma

—Mueve los pies —avisó Aragorn observando la clase que el hombre de Gondor impartía a los medianos.

Pippin dio un paso en falso provocando que su maestro, sin querer le asestara un pequeño golpe.

—¡Lo siento!—El hombre se acercó a disculparse, siendo sorprendido por ambos hobbits, que se abalanzaron sobre él tirándolo al suelo y enzarzándose en una divertida pelea.

—Es suficiente, basta caballeros —Aragorn se aproximó para separar a los combatientes, pero los medianos lo derribaron a él también.

Mientras estos disfrutaban de su juego, Legolas se había apartado un poco del grupo, pues su agudo oído de elfo había captado el sonido de una multitud de pasos.

Acercándose a la zona de dónde provenía el ruido, pudo divisar como una partida de al menos veinte hombres de Mordor, avanzaba en su dirección.

—¡Gandalf! ¡Aragorn! —El elfo corrió a avisar a sus compañeros— Una cuadrilla de soldados del señor oscuro viene hacia aquí.

—¿Soldados de Sauron? ¿Qué harán tan lejos de Mordor? —preguntó Boromir

—No son demasiados, veinte como mucho, custodian un carruaje —respondió Legolas guiando a sus amigos a una zona desde donde podían divisar al enemigo y, a la vez permanecer fuera de su vista.

—¿Qué hacemos Gandalf? —preguntó Gimli—¿Atacamos?

—No sabemos quién o qué hay en el carruaje, puede ser peligroso —respondió el mago

—No podemos escondernos, en pocos minutos nos habrán alcanzado —aclaró Legolas

—Además ahora contamos con el factor sorpresa, ellos no saben que estamos aquí —añadió Aragorn— No podemos perder la oportunidad de desbaratar los planes de Sauron, sea lo que sea que va en ese carruaje, se ha tomado bastantes molestias para protegerlo.

—Está bien —aceptó el mago

—¡Sí! Jajaja por fin algo de acción —Pippin corrió a por su espada, seguido de Merry, pero Gandalf los interrumpió

—Los hobbits os quedáis aquí.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Merry con un deje desilusionado— Nosotros también queremos luchar.

—Lo siento no podemos arriesgarnos a que el enemigo os vea y descubra el anillo —argumentó el mago.

—Pero yo quería poner en práctica lo qué me ha enseñado Boromir —protestó Pippin

—Lo siento, no hay más que hablar, venga escondeos.

Aunque de mala gana, los hobbits volvieron al campamento para ocultarse, mientras Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir y Legolas se preparaban para tender una emboscada a sus enemigos.

Los soldados seguían su camino ajenos a cualquier peligro, cuando una flecha impactó directamente en el pecho de uno de ellos, acabando con su vida. Aunque esto sirvió para alertarlos, no pudieron evitar que otra tanda de saetas provocase la misma suerte en otros dos hombres. A continuación un elfo, un mago, un enano y dos hombres salían de entre los árboles para combatir contra los servidores de Sauron.

A pesar de la diferencia numérica, las hábiles estocadas de Boromir y Aragorn, las certeras flechas de Legolas y el incansable hacha de Gimli, pronto pusieron la contienda a su favor.

Quedaban pocos hombres en pie cuando el montaraz se dirigió hacia el carruaje, con el objetivo de descubrir qué ocultaba. Pero un par de soldados acometieron contra él, ocasionando que se tuviera que girar y en consecuencia, descuidara su espalda durante un instante que fue aprovechado por otro hombre para salir del interior del transporte e intentar atacarlo.

Sin embargo una flecha del elfo se dirigió hacia el soldado, causando que este perdiera su oportunidad al tener que esquivarla. Pese a que la saeta se perdió en el interior del vehículo, el soldado pronto fue alcanzado por una segunda.

Aragorn que ya se había deshecho de los otros dos sirvientes de Sauron, se asomó entonces al interior del carruaje, para quedarse realmente sorprendido con lo que encontró.

Una joven se hallaba inconsciente, tendida en el suelo del transporte. Tenía una grave herida de flecha en el hombro izquierdo y la sangre manaba copiosamente, comenzando a manchar su elegante vestido. Sin perder el tiempo, el montaraz la cogió en brazos y la sacó de ahí.

—¡Gandalf! —llamó.

Al mago le bastó una rápida mirada a su compañero para comprender la naturaleza de la urgencia que teñía su voz

—Llévala al campamento —gritó, mientras terminaba con el soldado con el cual se estaba enfrentando.

El montaraz corrió hacia donde estaban los hobbits, seguido de sus amigos quienes ya habían derrotado a todos los hombres que restaban.

Con delicadeza recostó a la muchacha en una manta y se dispuso a examinar la herida.

—No está muerta —informó—, pero la herida es grave, por poco no le ha atravesado el corazón —Aragorn examinaba la lesión rodeado de sus compañeros

—¿Ella era quién estaba dentro del carruaje? —preguntó Frodo, observando a la joven.

Poseía una extraña belleza, fuera de lo habitual. Tenía los ojos algo rasgados, pero no pudo saber de qué color eran, ya que la muchacha seguía inconsciente. Alrededor de su cabeza se dispersaba la larga melena, lisa y oscura, de un tono casi completamente negro, al que la luz del sol arrancaba algún reflejo rojizo. Su esbelta figura se encontraba envuelta en un refinado vestido de matices grises claros, manga larga, y una capa más oscura completando el atuendo. El discreto escote dejaba a la vista una piel considerablemente bronceada. No había visto nunca antes una joven así, definitivamente no podía ser de ningún lugar cercano.

—Así es.

—Es muy hermosa —comentó Pippin.

—¡Pippin! —lo reprendió Merry.

—¿Qué hacía una niña escoltada por hombres de Sauron? —las palabras de Boromir exteriorizaron lo qué estaba pasando por la mente de todos en esos momentos.

—Nunca lo sabremos si no conseguimos sanar esa herida —dijo el mago, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su amigo para prestarle su ayuda.

—Es imposible Gandalf, no creo que sobreviva, ha perdido demasiada sangre —Aragorn seguía intentando detener la hemorragia

—Entonces tendremos que usar algo de magia —colocó ambas manos sobre el lugar donde estaba la herida y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo curativo, una suave luz surgió de ellas pero desapareció tan rápido como se había manifestado.

El rostro del mago adquirió una expresión de perplejidad

—¿Qué ocurre? —Aragorn se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien

—No funciona —Gandalf volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más, obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado—. No entiendo que pasa, es como si rechazara mi magia.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó el enano

—Solo podemos esperar y confiar en que sobreviva. Esta noche acamparemos aquí y mañana tomaremos una decisión —ordenó el mago.

Mientras los hobbits, Boromir y Gimli se preparaban para descansar, Aragorn terminaba de vendarle la herida a la joven con la ayuda de Gandalf.

—Fue mi flecha —Legolas se acercó a sus compañeros

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el montaraz

—Cuando le disparé al hombre que salió del carruaje, él esquivó la flecha, y esta acabó en el interior —explicó

—No debes sentirte culpable —Aragorn se acercó al elfo y le puso una mano en el hombro—, ha sido un accidente

El elfo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

—De todos modos, Aragorn, no podemos bajar la guardia —Legolas miró un momento a la joven, que seguía inconsciente—. No le deseo esto a ninguna doncella, pero por muy inocente que parezca ahora, no puede venir nada bueno de aquellos que apoyan a Sauron.

—Puede que sólo fuera una víctima, quizás todo esto se trataba de un secuestro —argumentó Aragorn, mirando a la joven. A sus ojos, no parecía una aliada del señor de Mordor.

—Dudo mucho que el señor oscuro se tome tantas molestias para secuestrar a una muchacha —respondió Legolas—¿Tú qué opinas Gandalf?

El mago miró a sus compañeros sopesando ambos argumentos, no creía que la chica fuera peligrosa, pero no podía ignorar lo extraño que había sido el hecho de que rechazara su magia. Pocas veces le había pasado eso, y aunque podría tratarse de una mera casualidad los instintos de un elfo rara vez fallaban.

—Solo sé que no saldremos de dudas hasta que podamos hablar con ella. Deberíamos descansar

—Está bien, yo haré la primera guardia —dijo el elfo.

Sus amigos aceptaron y se retiraron a dormir, mientras él se sentaba en una roca cercana, desde donde tenía una mayor visibilidad de la periferia. Se dispuso a revisar sus flechas, pero su mente pronto volvió a centrarse en la joven. Se sentía culpable, pues al fin y al cabo había sido él quién le había disparado, pero había algo en ella que no acababa de encajar, apenas había sido durante un segundo, pero cuando el mago trató de utilizar la magia, sintió una especie de vacío en su corazón, como si algo muy oscuro se cerniera sobre él. Sabía que los elfos eran más sensibles que cualquier otra especie a este tipo de presentimientos, pero quizá en este caso sus sentidos se equivocaban.

Un chasquido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, para ver con sorpresa, como la chica, que minutos antes estaba al borde de la muerte, se dirigía corriendo hacia el interior de la arboleda.

—¡Gandalf! ¡Aragorn! —se apresuró a despertar a sus amigos

—¿Qué ocurre? —el mago se restregó los ojos, somnoliento.

—La joven ha huido hacia el bosque —informó el elfo

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No es posible!

—Voy a buscarla. —Sin más dilación se adentró en la espesura mientras sus compañeros despertaban a los demás y se disponían a seguirle.


	2. Un nuevo compañero

Mientras corría intentando esquivar las traicioneras raíces, se esforzaba por rememorar cómo había acabado ahí. Solo recordaba encontrarse en el carruaje con su escolta, cuando escucharon un gran alboroto proveniente del exterior. Asomándose por la ventana pudo ver cómo estaban siendo asaltados. Su escolta le ordenó quedarse en el interior mientras salía a ayudar a sus compañeros, fue entonces cuando vio la flecha dirigirse inexorablemente hacia ella.

Después de eso, se despertó. No sabía dónde estaba, pero reconoció las caras de algunos de los bandidos que los habían asaltado. Probablemente tenían intención de pedir un rescate y por eso no la habían matado aún. Desde luego no pensaba quedarse para comprobarlo, así que con toda la rapidez y sigilo que le permitía ese maldito vestido, se adentró en el bosque, quería alejarse lo máximo posible de ahí.

Estaba agotada, miró atrás para comprobar que nadie la seguía. Tras estar segura de ello decidió descansar un rato. Pero el sosiego no le duró mucho, un murmullo apenas audible la alertó de que no estaba sola. Decidió no mostrar ningún cambio en su actitud, aguardando el momento justo en el que el desconocido estuviera justo detrás de ella. Casi podía sentir su respiración, solo un poco más… entonces a una asombrosa velocidad se agachó y le asestó una patada baja a su atacante.

* * *

><p>Legolas siguió el rastro de la joven durante un largo rato hasta que al fin la encontró. Estaba de espaldas a él, tenía una mano apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol en actitud relajada, parecía estar recuperando el aliento, y la verdad no era de extrañar, pues había recorrido una gran distancia en muy poco tiempo.<p>

Con el sigilo que caracterizaba a los elfos consiguió situarse justo detrás de ella, estaba a punto de apresarla, cuando la muchacha, a una velocidad asombrosa se agachó e intentó darle una patada. Pero sus reflejos también eran rápidos y consiguió esquivarla a tiempo. Aun así bastó para distraerlo durante un segundo, suficiente para que ella echara a correr.

La persiguió un largo trecho, realmente sorprendido por la resistencia y velocidad de la joven, hasta que decidió cambiar de estrategia. Dejó que ella se adelantara algo más, entonces sin realizar ningún ruido, trepó a un árbol cercano. Desde aquí la vio detenerse, desconcertada y, a la vez aliviada por haber dejado atrás a su perseguidor.

Rápidamente descendió de la rama, cayendo justo detrás de la muchacha. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le pasó un brazo por la cintura inmovilizándola, mientras con la otra mano acercaba su espada al cuello de su presa, dejándola completamente indefensa

—¡Suéltame! —la chica comenzó a forcejear, intentando liberarse.

—No te muevas —le advirtió apretando un poco más la espada contra el cuello de la joven, pero sin llegar a lastimarla—. Sabía que eras una espía.

—¡No soy una espía! ¡Pero quién te crees que eres para tratar así a una dama! —protestó asombrada. Ese elfo debía de estar loco. Primero la atacaba y ahora la acusaba de ser una espía, una espía de quién si podía saberse. Nunca antes había visto elfos, pero según lo que tenía entendido eran bastante más educados

—No veo a ninguna dama por aquí —Légolas esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica—, además yo hago las preguntas, ¿Quién eres y que hacías con los servidores del señor oscuro?

—¿El señor oscuro? No sé de qué hablas. —Estaba asustada, pero su indignación por el trato que ese elfo le estaba dando, era mayor que el miedo. No pensaba permitir que la acusaran de esa manera– Fuisteis tú y tus compañeros los que atacasteis a mi escolta.

El elfo comenzaba a desconcertarse, podía sentir el miedo y la confusión en ella, realmente parecía que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, pero tenía que estar mintiendo. Sus instintos nunca le fallaban, ella era peligrosa.

—¡Légolas! —la voz de Aragorn surgió entre los árboles, apenas un momento antes de que este apareciera— La has encontrado —sonrió el montaraz al ver a su amigo.

—Huía hacia el norte, no ha sido difícil seguirle el rastro —contestó el elfo sin liberar a su presa.

—Llevémosla con los demás, Gandalf quiere hacerle unas preguntas.

El elfo asintió

—Vamos, camina —ordenó a la muchacha.

—¿Cómo voy a caminar si no me sueltas? —replicó ella.

Légolas miró a Aragorn y tras un gesto de aprobación de este, la liberó. No obstante se colocó detrás de ella para mantenerla vigilada.

Aunque de mala gana esta obedeció, ya que no le quedaba otra opción, estaba en el bosque, sola y con dos bandidos, uno de ellos definitivamente loco, por el momento no es que tuviera demasiadas oportunidades de escapar.

El montaraz caminaba al lado de la chica, observándola. No parecía estar sufriendo por la reciente lesión, desde luego era muy extraño, pues poco le había faltado para morir y sin embargo ahí estaba, como si nada hubiese pasado. Teniendo en cuenta además, el esfuerzo físico que implicaba haber recorrido tanta distancia prácticamente corriendo.

A pesar de las incógnitas que la muchacha portaba, no la veía como una amenaza, sino todo lo contrario, la joven despertaba en él un insólito sentimiento de protección que chocaba con la opinión de su compañero.

—¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? —le preguntó lo más agradablemente posible, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, este parecía más amable que el elfo, pero nunca te puedes fiar de un ladrón, aun así decidió contestar, total ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Kassidy.

—Bonito nombre, Kassidy. Yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn —respondió el hombre con una inclinación de cabeza—, y él es Légolas, hijo de Thranduil —dijo señalando al elfo que venía detrás, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

—Ya nos hemos conocido antes —dijo la joven girándose un momento—, aunque él no ha tenido la delicadeza de presentarse como es debido —añadió con una mueca de burla

Legolas alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña? ¿Cómo podía mantener esa actitud tan altiva en su situación? Aragorn contuvo una carcajada al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su amigo

Caminaron en silencio el tiempo que les restaba hasta llegar al campamento. Empezaba a amanecer cuando alcanzaron su destino, en cuanto aparecieron todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

—Bueno, veo que habéis encontrado a nuestra invitada —dijo Gandalf— Jovencita no deberías aventurarte tú sola en el bosque, puede ser peligroso.

Kassidy ahora sí que estaba asombrada

—¿Ah sí? ¿Más peligroso que quedarse con un grupo de bandidos que acaban de matar a una veintena de hombres?

—¡Eh! Nos ha llamado bandidos —susurró Merry a Pippin

—Tranquilo Meriadoc, parece que aquí se ha producido un malentendido. Por favor siéntate…. —pidió Gandalf mirando a la joven.

—Se llama Kassidy —respondió Aragorn

—Gracias —sonrió el mago —. Por favor siéntate, Kassidy.

La muchacha, extrañada se sentó en la roca que señalaba el viejecillo, quedando en frente de todo el grupo. La verdad, no era una situación muy cómoda, se sentía como si estuviera a punto de ser juzgada.

—Mi nombre es Gandalf y estos son Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin —dijo mientras iba señalando a cada uno de los presentes—,a Aragorn y Légolas ya los has conocido, supongo.

Ella asintió

—Muy bien pues una vez hechas las presentaciones me gustaría saber cómo está tu herida, hace unas horas no tenía muy buena pinta —añadió Gandalf.

—¿Qué herida? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Permíteme —dijo Aragorn acercándose a ella. Le puso una mano en el hombro para bajarle un poco la manga del vestido, ella se apartó, pero la mirada del hombre le inspiraba confianza así que tras un instante de vacilación, lo dejó hacer. Una vez que la tela no lo tapaba pudo ver el vendaje que le cubría el hombro.

—¿Cómo me he hecho esto? —una mirada de preocupación cruzó su semblante

—Una flecha de Legolas te alcanzó por accidente —respondió Gandalf.

Apenas había terminado el hombre de hablar cuando las imágenes volvieron a su mente. La saeta dirigiéndose hacia ella… Entonces un terrible dolor la invadió, se llevó una mano al hombro, notando como su vista empezaba a nublarse, como podía no haber reparado en ello antes.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Frodo, asombrado al igual que sus compañeros al ver como la muchacha pasaba de estar perfectamente a volver a encontrarse a las puertas de la muerte.

Kassidy sintió que las piernas le fallaban y perdió el equilibrio, pero Aragorn la cogió justo antes de que cayera al suelo. La llevó en brazos hasta una manta que acababa de extender Boromir, y la depositó con cuidado. Deshizo el vendaje y pudo ver como la herida volvía a sangrar, como si acabara de ser alcanzada por una flecha otra vez.

Con la ayuda de Gandalf intentaba hacer todo lo posible para parar la hemorragia.

Medio despierta medio inconsciente, Kassidy sentía como Aragorn trataba de curarla, pero el dolor era insoportable, solo quería dormirse y dejar de sentir esa espantosa tortura.

—No te duermas Kassidy —oyó que la llamaba Gandalf—, vamos tranquila, no es nada, aguanta ya está pasando —le decía.

Se esforzó por escucharlo, deseaba creer esas palabras. Ansiaba que tuviera razón y ese suplicio desapareciera.

—Vamos pequeña, cálmate ya estás mucho mejor —la voz del viejecito poco a poco sonaba más clara. Lentamente notó como iba saliendo de ese estado de inconsciencia.

La herida de la muchacha paró de sangrar y Aragorn aprovechó para limpiarla y aplicar los mejores remedios curativos que conocía. Una vez que había dejado de perder sangre pudo comprobar que no estaba tan mal como cabría esperar. Todavía era bastante grave, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro.

—Nunca había visto una herida así —el montaraz volvió a colocar el vendaje en su sitio y ayudó a Kassidy a incorporarse— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, aun sujetándola por los hombros, por si volvía a desfallecer

—Mejor. Creo —había sido todo tan rápido, por un momento llegó a pensar que no sobreviviría, pero entonces las palabras del anciano la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Se preguntaba como lo había hecho— ¿Por qué me habéis ayudado?

—¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo? —sonrió Aragorn

—Porque acabasteis con la vida de veinte hombres y me secuestrasteis —Quizá su respuesta había sido demasiado dura, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababan de hacer por ella, pero necesitaba saber de una vez por todas que intenciones tenían.

—¡Nosotros no te secuestramos! Tú eres una aliada del señor oscuro, deberías de estar agradecida de que no hayamos acabado contigo también —la actitud de la muchacha ponía furioso a Légolas

—¡No soy aliada de nadie, ya te lo he dicho! ¡Y tú casi me matas! —ella lo miró enfadada, ese elfo no atendía a razones.

Légolas se disponía a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Gandalf

—Bueno basta ya. Vamos a aclarar esto desde el principio —el mago miró directamente a la chica— Kassidy, esos hombres que te acompañaban, eran soldados de Mordor ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Qué? No, eso no es posible —los ojos negros de la joven reflejaban un gran desconcierto—, eran mi escolta, me estaban esperando en los puertos grises y me acompañaron hasta aquí.

—¿Los puertos grises? Veo que esto cada vez se pone más interesante. Dime jovencita exactamente ¿De dónde vienes?

Kassidy no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente le costaba creer lo que le habían dicho de su escolta, pero la mirada del mago mostraba total sinceridad. Puede que tuviera razón, ya que nunca antes había visto a aquellos hombres que afirmaron ser su escolta, simplemente se había dejado llevar. Además, estos "bandidos" ya la habían curado dos veces. Empezaba a pensar que sus propósitos no eran malos, que no querían hacerle daño. Con un suspiro de resignación, la joven comenzó a hablar

—Está bien —dirigió la mirada a Gandalf y Aragorn, pues eran los que le inspiraban mayor confianza— Provengo del reino de Raendor, y soy la única hija de su rey, lord Greidan. Pero mi padre falleció hace apenas unas semanas. Entonces algunos nobles de mi reino, vieron la ocasión perfecta para intentar hacerse con el poder —cogió aire y siguió con su historia— Teóricamente no puedo ser coronada hasta que cumpla los veinte años y aún falta un año para eso. Así que Raendor está, literalmente sin ningún gobernante. Ya han intentado secuestrarme en una ocasión, pero no salió bien —una sonrisa de resignación asomó a su rostro—.Ya sabéis lo que dicen "quien tiene al heredero tiene el reino"

»Aunque no lo consiguieron, los discípulos de mi padre creyeron que no estaba segura en Raendor y decidieron trasladarme aquí con uno de ellos, hasta que averigüen quien intentó raptarme. Cuando desembarqué, el capitán de aquella patrulla de la que os deshicisteis, me dijo que él y sus hombres eran la escolta que lord Farlon, el noble con el que me quedaré hasta que pueda regresar, había designado para acompañarme hasta sus tierras.

—Nunca había oído hablar de Raendor —intervino Sam

—Yo sí, es una gran isla en el mar de Beleager. Lo leí en un libro de geografía que me dejó Bilbo —dijo Frodo—. También explicaba que desde hace siglos ha constituido un reino independiente, solo habitado por humanos y que se caracterizaba por ser una tierra bastante prolífica —señaló el hobbit, orgulloso de poder mostrar sus conocimientos.

—Así es, Frodo —asintió Gandalf—. Pero siempre ha sido un lugar pacífico, y la sucesión se ha transmitido por línea directa invariablemente. Me extraña esta rebelión de la que hablas.

—Lo entiendo —contestó la joven—. Sé que mi reino era próspero antaño, pero dejó de serlo por lo menos desde que mi padre ascendió al trono. Siempre fue un hombre muy ambicioso, solo se preocupaba por aumentar su poder y prestaba escasa atención a las necesidades de sus súbditos —explicó—. En cuanto a mí, me mantuvo encerrada en palacio prácticamente toda mi vida, con el pretexto de que era por mi propia seguridad. La verdad, no me resultaría difícil entender que mi pueblo no quiera aceptar a una reina de la que apenas ha oído hablar.

—Eso no explica porque Sauron mandó a sus tropas a por ti —intervino Légolas—, en mi opinión estás ocultando algo más

—Eso no es cierto —la muchacha lanzó una mirada de rencor al elfo—, juro que estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no sabía nada de esos hombres y nunca antes he visto al señor oscuro.

—Permitidme —Boromir dio un paso al centro—, yo conozco a Lord Farlon, dirige un condado a unas sesenta leguas de Minas Tirith, ha estado en el consejo de mi padre durante años, es un hombre de confianza. Él podría confirmar las palabras de esta joven.

—¡Pero Minas Tirith está muy lejos! —exclamó Pippin

—Debería acompañarnos —dijo Aragorn—, en cualquier caso Boromir tiene que ir a su ciudad, él podrá escoltarla hasta el señorío de lord Farlon.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa si está mintiendo? —Légolas comenzaba a exasperarse— Nuestra misión es demasiado importante para dejar que nos acompañe una posible espía.

—¡Vamos rubito! —Gimli rió— No me digas que tienes miedo de una niña

—¡No soy una niña! —replicó Kassidy.

—El más joven en este grupo tiene 40 años, muchacha. Claro que eres una niña —el enano comenzó a carcajearse

La joven alzó una ceja asombrada, pues los hobbits desde luego parecían mucho menores que ella.

—No tenemos opción, Légolas —dijo Aragorn—, no podemos dejarla aquí sola y tampoco tenemos tiempo para retroceder hasta Rivendel y dejar que los elfos se encarguen.

—Aragorn tiene razón —confirmó el mago—, aunque pueda ser peligroso, la joven nos acompañará —sentenció.

—Esto… estoy aquí —la muchacha llamó la atención de los presentes— ¿Es que yo no tengo nada que aportar a esta decisión? A lo mejor no quiero ir con vosotros, me asaltasteis y el elfo casi me mata.

—Lo siento, pequeña —Boromir rió—, pero creo que nadie te ha preguntado.

Légolas resignado a perder esta discusión, se alejó un poco de sus compañeros, además, algo había captado su atención. En el cielo una extraña mancha negra se acercaba a ellos, aproximándose cada vez más.

—¡Rápido escondeos! —gritó el elfo— ¡Crebain de las Tierras Brunas!

Todos se apresuraron a ocultarse entre los matorrales y rocas que tenían más próximos. Boromir ocultó a los medianos, y Gandalf y Guimli se agacharon tras unos arbustos, mientras Aragorn se escondía con Kassidy, tendiéndose bajo una gran roca.

La muchacha comenzaba a sentirse asustada, hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo para dejarse dominar por el miedo, pero ahora, ahí agazapada, las dudas y el temor se arremolinaban en su cabeza. De repente se veía obligada a viajar con un montón de desconocidos, en una travesía que, a juzgar por cómo empezaba, no iba a ser nada sencilla ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de entonces? ¿Y si nunca podía regresar a su hogar? Tenía que volver y enmendar los errores de su padre, se lo debía a su pueblo. Si no lo lograba, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Aragorn, situado tras ella, pudo apreciar el miedo que comenzaba a invadirla, por lo que le colocó una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien —le susurró el montaraz. Kassidy asintió, algo más animada, el contacto de ese hombre la hacía sentirse protegida.

La compañía entera permaneció oculta hasta que los pájaros pasaron de largo. Solo entonces se atrevieron a salir de sus refugios.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó la muchacha

—Espías de Saruman —contestó Gandalf—. El paso del sur está vigilado. Debemos tomar el paso de Carathras —el mago señaló la impresionante cadena montañosa que se alzaba ante ellos.

Apesadumbrados por la noticia, pero resignados, recogieron sus cosas para ponerse en marcha. En pocos minutos ya habían reiniciado el camino en dirección a las montañas.

* * *

><p>—¡Maldición! —Saruman se alejó del palantir. Las cosas no podían haber ido peor<p>

—¿Qué ocurre? —Yerkan entró en la estancia, al oír el grito del mago

—Gandalf y sus compañeros interceptaron el carruaje y ahora tienen a la chica —el anciano lanzó una mirada de reproche al muchacho—, esto es culpa tuya, deberías haber escogido una escolta mejor cualificada.

La expresión del muchacho se endureció, debía mucho a ese hombre, pero no permitiría que por ello le pasara por encima de esa manera.

—No voy a disculparme. Me ofrecí voluntario para escoltarla yo mismo, pero tú te negaste. No soy responsable de que esos hombres fallaran.

Saruman asintió, sabía que Yerkan tenía razón, si el muchacho hubiera estado allí, no les habría resultado tan fácil hacerse con la joven, después de todo él mismo le había enseñado.

—Aun no está todo perdido —dijo dándole la espalda a su aprendiz y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el palantir

—Déjame intervenir esta vez —Yerkan se acercó a su maestro, para observar él también las imágenes de la pequeña esfera.

—No será necesario. Ya he enviado algunas partidos de orcos para que nos traigan a la chica —el mago sonrió—, en caso de que estos no lo consigan, Gandalf y los suyos han prometido a la joven que la llevaran al condado de lord Farlon. Una vez allí, él nos la entregará como acordamos en un principio.

—¿Y si no cumplen su palabra?

—Entonces no me quedará más remedio que mandarte a ti. Y sé que tú no me fallarás.

* * *

><p>El grupo avanzaba lento pero sin detenerse. Gandalf abría la marcha, seguido de Gimli y los hobbits, a continuación estaba Kassidy, acompañada de Aragorn, finalmente la cerraban Boromir y Légolas.<p>

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó el montaraz señalando el vendaje de su compañera.

—Bien, apenas me duele ya —sonrió ella— Gracias. —Aragorn le devolvió la sonrisa. Tras un breve silencio la joven volvió a hablar— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Si claro.

—¿Quién es ese Saruman y, por qué le teméis tanto? Os he visto luchar y, la verdad, no veo motivos para que estéis asustados.

—Saruman es un gran mago que traicionó a su propia orden para ponerse a las órdenes del señor oscuro. Los pájaros que viste antes son sus espías.

—Vaya —Kassidy miró a Gandalf— ¿Él también es un mago verdad?

—Así es —respondió Aragorn sorprendido— ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

—Cuando estaba medio inconsciente, pude sentir como intentaba utilizar su magia en mí, aunque no lo consiguiera —su semblante se ensombreció— Nunca funciona.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el interés de Aragorn crecía por momentos

—Conocí a otro mago en mi reino, venía muy a menudo a la corte. Mi padre decía que era un buen amigo y que solo quería ayudar, pero yo no lo veía así —Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero Aragorn había sido muy amable con ella, sentía que podía contestar a sus preguntas—. Verás, cuando era pequeña siempre estaba muy enferma, pasaba largas temporadas sin ni siquiera salir de mi habitación. Entonces él venía a verme, supuestamente para tratar mi enfermedad con su magia, pero yo sólo recuerdo dolor, demasiado dolor, y, la mirada de decepción que me lanzaba de mi padre cada vez que el mago se volvía a marchar sin haber conseguido nada.

—Lo siento, debió de ser muy duro —el hombre decidió cambiar de tema por el momento, pues era obvio que este afectaba mucho a la muchacha— Ahora que tu padre no está ¿tienes algún familiar más en Raendor, alguien que pueda cuidarte cuando regreses?

—En realidad no —ella soltó un suspiro—, mi madre murió en un incendio que hubo en palacio cuando yo tenía seis años. Apenas la recuerdo.

—Lo siento. Otra vez —Aragorn se disculpó, afligido—. No quería traerte a la mente esos recuerdos, te juro que no era mi intención. Solo quería saber si estarás protegida cuando vuelvas —se excusó.

—No te preocupes. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, ya está superado —sonrió— Mi padre solía decir que me parezco a ella, excepto en los ojos, ella tenía unos preciosos ojos azules. Yo en cambio heredé los ojos de mi padre.

No muy lejos de esta pareja, caminaban Légolas y Boromir. El elfo no había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de sus compañeros. Sabía que no era lo correcto pero se disculpaba con la excusa de que seguía sin fiarse de la recién llegada.

—Bueno ¿Algo interesante? —Boromir entornó media sonrisa

—¿Disculpa? —Légolas miró a su compañero, desconcertado.

—No le has quitado los ojos de encima a la muchacha desde que partimos, y apuesto a que tampoco te has perdido su conversación.

—No es lo que tú piensas —se excusó—, es solo, que no me parece adecuado, ni seguro que Aragorn haya decido confiar en ella con tanta facilidad.

—Creo que le das demasiada importancia. Es apenas una cría, no podría dañar a nadie.

—Os tiene a todos encandilados con su belleza, y sois incapaces de ver más allá del exterior. Sé que oculta algo y pienso averiguar qué es —esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo, que para su acompañante.

* * *

><p>El inicio del ascenso por la montaña no fue demasiado difícil, pero a medida que avanzaban este se complicaba cada vez más. Decidieron parar unas horas pues los hobbits no podrían seguir más adelante sin haber recuperado fuerzas.<p>

Mientras los demás descansaban Aragorn le contó a Gandalf lo que había averiguado de la joven.

—Entonces ¿dices que hubo otro mago, que tampoco pudo usar su magia en ella? —susurró el anciano

—Así es, ¿A qué crees que se puede deber?

—Sólo existen dos posibilidades —respondió—, la primera es algo que ya sospeché cuando la conocimos, pero lo que me dices ahora confirma que Kassidy posee un considerable poder mágico, sin embargo aún está latente. Mientras no sea capaz de reconocerlo y controlarlo, su mente seguirá auto programándose para rechazar la magia.

—Pero al final la salvaste —añadió Aragorn—, cuando recayó, ¿no utilizaste tu magia entonces?

—No fue así. Yo solo la ayudé a que conectara con su poder. En realidad, creo que la flecha de Légolas no le causó un daño tan grave, pero ella así lo creyó, y entonces su subconsciente creó una ilusión que dañó su propio cuerpo. Cuando intentó huir no recordaba que la flecha la había alcanzado, por eso estaba bien, pero cuando yo se lo mencioné volvió a suceder, de hecho, no se comenzó a curar hasta que conseguí que confiara en que mejoraría —ante la mirada de asombro del hombre, el mago intentó explicarse mejor— ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Creó diferentes ilusiones y las hizo reales dependiendo de lo que ella pensaba que estaba sucediendo. Y todo sin ni siquiera ser consciente de su poder, imagínate una magia así en manos del enemigo.

—Puede que por eso la quiera el señor oscuro —Aragorn la miró, estaba sentada junto a los demás, alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, mientras charlaba animadamente con los hobbits quienes no dejaban de hacerle reír. Parecía difícil que algo tan delicado pudiera encerrar tanto poder. Pero entonces, la mirada del hombre se posó en el anillo que Frodo llevaba colgando «Desde luego nunca te puedes fiar de las apariencias»— pensó. Volvió a dirigir el rostro hacia Gandalf—¿Y la otra posibilidad? —preguntó.

—Demasiado aterradora para ni siquiera considerarla. —Con estas palabras el mago dio fin a la conversación.


	3. Rebelaciones

Durante los días siguientes a su primer encuentro, Kassidy había entablado buena relación con casi todos sus compañeros. La mayoría en seguida había dejado de considerarla una posible enemiga y no tardaron en rebelarle el verdadero propósito de su misión.

Los hobbits no cesaban de atosigarla con preguntas sobre su reino y su vida como princesa, mientras que ella hacía lo propio sobre la Comarca y sus costumbres. Gimli no perdía ocasión para hablarle de los múltiples talentos de los enanos en los más diversos campos, desde la lucha y la forja de armas, hasta las fiestas y celebraciones.

A todo atendía la joven fascinada, pues hasta el momento, cualquier conocimiento acerca de esas distintas culturas, se debía básicamente a los libros que de vez en cuando, podía leer a escondidas en la biblioteca de palacio, ya que su padre consideraba innecesario en su formación todo aquello que sucediera más allá de las fronteras de su reino. Sin embargo ella solía apañárselas para poder aprender cosas nuevas de la Tierra Media y estar al tanto de lo que en esta sucedía, normalmente a través de algún sirviente de palacio, quienes adoraban cotillear. Así fue como se enteró de los rumores acerca del nuevo ascenso al poder de Sauron y la guerra que se cernía sobre el continente.

Boromir aunque había mostrado cierto recelo en un principio, pronto había comenzado a tratarla muy cortésmente, tal como un buen caballero debía comportarse con una dama de alta alcurnia, según él decía

Dadas las anteriores experiencias de la joven con los magos, una vez que se enteró de que Gandalf era uno de ellos, le costó comenzar a confiar en él. Pero el anciano era tan diferente de aquel que había conocido, que no le quedó más remedio que dejar de juzgarlos bajo el mismo patrón. Tenía que reconocer que se había sentido intimidada por este. La miraba como esperando que algo extraño fuera a suceder en cualquier momento y sus preguntas muchas veces estaban fuera de lo que muchos considerarían simple curiosidad. Hasta que una noche durante una de esas escasas paradas para recuperar fuerzas, se la había llevado aparte del grupo y le había contado sus sospechas acerca de por qué Sauron podía tener interés en ella.

Su primera reacción fue de total negación. No podía tener magia, la odiaba. Durante toda su vida había sido una tortura para ella. El dolor que había llegado a experimentar durante aquellas largas sesiones habría sido insufrible incluso para los hombres más fornidos, y eso unido a la continua frustración de su padre… simplemente no podía concebir tener que repetir algo así.

Se había alejado corriendo hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde poder desahogarse a solas. No muy lejos halló un claro por el que discurría un pequeño arroyo. Se sentó cerca del agua y dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por su rostro.

Era la primera vez que lloraba desde que había salido de Raendor, y todo el miedo y frustración de los últimos días la asaltaron de golpe. Se dejó llevar, pues estaba harta de tragarse sus emociones. Desde pequeña su padre le había obligado a mostrarse siempre fría e inquebrantable, lo que iba en contra de su naturaleza, pero no le había quedado otra opción que obedecer, ya que las órdenes del rey eran incuestionables, y sus castigos carecían de piedad. Pero ahora que estaba sola por fin podía desatar sus emociones.

Seguía sentada junto al arroyo, mientras descargaba toda su frustración en el llanto, cuando el viento a su alrededor comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero la intensidad aumentaba demasiado deprisa, las hojas de los árboles volaban por todas partes y estos parecían a punto de desplomarse. La joven se puso en pie asustada. Sentía una gran energía surgiendo de su interior, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que ella era la causante del tifón, y cuanto más aumentaba su miedo, también lo hacía la fuerza con la que golpeaba el viento.

—¡Kassidy! —la muchacha vio a Aragorn intentado llegar hasta ella.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó ella— ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

—No me vas a hacer daño —el hombre seguía avanzando a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.

—¡Márchate! —la joven alzó la voz.

Una rama de considerable tamaño se desprendió de un árbol y salió volando en dirección al montaraz, pero este consiguió esquivarla antes de que lo derribara. Con un gran esfuerzo, el hombre llegó hasta la chica y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros.

—¡Kassidy, mírame! —intentó hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento— No me voy a ir, sé que tienes miedo, pero esta vez no estás sola. Tienes que ser fuerte, yo te ayudaré a superarlo, pero tienes que ser fuerte.

—Pero ya estoy cansada de ser fuerte —la joven se desplomó contra el pecho de Aragorn, quien la abrazó, intentando consolarla. Poco a poco la muchacha consiguió tranquilizarse y al mismo tiempo el viento fue amainando, hasta convertirse en una suave brisa

—Tranquila, ya ha pasado —susurró el hombre, acariciándole suavemente el cabello—, lo has conseguido, has sido muy valiente

—Yo no soy valiente —ella se apartó de él y se secó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban—. Soy un fraude.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —él se volvió a acercar a ella

—Porque sí, porque nunca he sido valiente. Sigo estando asustada, lo único que hago es ocultar el miedo y el dolor, ocultarlos todo lo profundo que puedo —el semblante de la chica estaba serio ahora—. Es lo que siempre me han enseñado, nunca dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Esta es una de las pocas veces que lo he hecho, y mira lo que ha pasado. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —sus ojos enfocaban el suelo mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

Él le colocó una mano bajo la barbilla a la joven, alzándole el rostro

—Los miedos más difíciles de superar no son lo que vienen de afuera, sino los que surgen de nuestro interior. Quizás ahora pienses eso, pero te engañas a ti misma si crees que no eres valiente. Has pasado por mucho y sigues adelante, da igual cual haya sido la estrategia, lo que cuenta es la fortaleza que has mantenido, y eso nadie lo puede negar. Con el tiempo podrás mostrar todas tus emociones, te lo prometo. Gandalf te enseñará a controlar tu poder, y también puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea —añadió con una sonrisa

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa

—No veo motivos para no serlo —se encogió de hombros—. Venga volvamos con los demás, deben de estar preocupados.

Juntos, regresaron al lugar donde habían dejado a sus compañeros.

Kassidy no sabía cómo, pero el montaraz, siempre hallaba las mejores palabras para consolarla. Cuando estaba con él no se sentía continuamente juzgada, sino cómoda y resguardada.

Por su parte, Aragorn no podía ignorar el instinto de protección que la muchacha había despertado en él desde el primer momento en el que la vio. En un principio creyó que se debía a lo frágil y delicada que parecía, tan joven y sola en una tierra totalmente nueva… cualquiera sentiría el deber de ampararla. Pero cuanto más la conocía, más se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Kassidy era fuerte, después de todas las desgracias que había vivido, entre ellas la pérdida de ambos padres, y el haber tenido que abandonar su hogar, ella seguía hacia delante, sin hundirse. Así lo había demostrado cuando Gandalf le contó lo de sus poderes. Aunque en un primer momento le costó asimilarlo, pronto afrontó la situación con madurez, aprovechando cada instante con el mago para aprender algo acerca de su recién descubierta condición. Por otro lado, la joven le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si ya se conocieran desde hace años.

Habían decidido no informar todavía a los demás miembros de la compañía acerca de lo que habían descubierto sobre Kassidy. Solo Gandalf y Aragorn lo sabían, ya que por el momento desconocían el alcance de la magia de la joven, así como su origen. Aún estaban sorprendidos por el incidente del viento, de hecho cuando habían llegado con el resto de la compañía, estos estaban convencidos de que lo que acababa de pasar, había sido un auténtico ciclón.

El mago comenzó a intentar enseñarle las bases para controlar esta nueva capacidad, pero al parecer, en ella la magia no funcionaba como en el anciano. Los hechizos que la joven recitaba no surtían efecto, sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a enfadarse, al verse incapaz de llevar a cabo lo que su maestro consideraba relativamente sencillo, siempre volvían a suceder cosas extrañas. En una ocasión Gandalf le pidió que se concentrara en una pequeña piedra para hacerla levitar mediante un encantamiento. La piedra no se movió un milímetro, pero alrededor de la chica comenzaron a crecer pequeñas llamas, que iban en aumento a la par que su exacerbación por ver inútiles sus esfuerzos.

Ella permaneció ajena al desastre que estaba provocando, hasta que el mago consiguió detener el inminente incendio, no sin sudor, siempre le costaba contrarrestar las reacciones sobrenaturales que devenían de las emociones de su nueva aprendiz.

Él único que parecía seguir desconfiando de la muchacha era Legolas, aunque intentara disimularlo, Kassidy sabía que no dejaba de vigilarla. Con ella se comportaba de manera distante, mientras que con los demás era agradable y jovial. Esto la irritaba bastante, ya que consideraba la actitud del elfo carente de todo fundamento, además, él le debía una disculpa, después de todo le había clavado una flecha. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar enfadada era ella, no Legolas.

* * *

><p>El ascenso por la montaña comenzó sin demasiadas complicaciones, pero a medida que iban avanzando tanto la nieve como las tormentas se volvían más frecuentes y violentas.<p>

La compañía realizaba el camino, esforzándose al máximo pero la dificultad iba en aumento, sobre todo para los hobbits, quienes apenas podían seguir el ritmo de los demás.

Legolas, debido a su ligereza y agilidad, era el que mejor llevaba la marcha ya que apenas se hundía en la nieve, a diferencia de los demás. Curiosamente, solo Kassidy era capaz de estar a su altura, pues apenas mostraba fatiga, y caminaba de una forma casi tan ligera como la del elfo. Sin embargo fue este último quien sintió algo oscuro cerniéndose sobre ellos.

—El viento arrastra una voz cruel —avisó a los que lo seguían

—¡Es Saruman! —Gandalf exclamó. Acto seguido un grupo de rocas de desprendió de la cima, cayendo muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban

—¡Intenta derrumbar la montaña! —Gritó Aragorn— ¡Debemos volver!

—No, eso es exactamente lo que quiere —respondió el mago. Pero no pudo decir mucho más pues en ese momento un rayo cayó en la montaña, provocando que una gran cantidad de nieve se desmoronase sobre la compañía, sepultándolos.

Durante unos instantes todo permaneció en completo silencio, pero entonces unos brazos comenzaron a asomarse, abriéndose paso entre la nieve

—¡Frodo! ¡Sam! —Aragorn encontró a sus compañeros hobbits y poco a poco los ayudó a salir, al igual que Boromir hacía con Merry y Pippin.

Cuando todos consiguieron liberarse temporalmente del alud, el hombre de Gondor se acercó a Gandalf

—Hay que descender de la montaña —dijo—, tomemos el paso de Rohan y crucemos al oeste hasta mi ciudad.

—Rohan nos acerca demasiado a Isengard, ahí está Saruman —replicó el montaraz

—¡Si no podemos pasar sobre la montaña, pasemos bajo ella! —exclamó Gimli emocionado—. Atravesemos las Minas de Moria

—Que el portador del anillo decida —resolvió el mago

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —Boromir parecía desesperado—, sería la muerte para los hobbits

La duda asaltó la mente de Frodo, por una parte estaba deseando dejar esa terrible montaña, pero era consciente de que Moria no eran una solución idónea, sino Gandalf no los habría llevado hasta ahí.

—Atravesemos las minas —dijo finalmente.

* * *

><p>Les llevó tres largas jornadas volver a descender la cordillera, pero finalmente lo lograron. Así pusieron rumbo hacia las puertas de las tan temidas minas.<p>

En comparación con el avance por las laderas montañosas, este resultaba sencillo y en poco tiempo pudieron divisar los muros de Moria, situados a la orilla de una oscura laguna.

Los ojos de Gimli brillaban de emoción, al verse tan cerca del hogar de su primo Balin, con resolución se colocó a la cabeza de la compañía guiándolos hasta la entrada.

—Cerradas, las puertas de los enanos son invisibles —informó

—Cierto Gimli —asintió Gandalf—, ni sus artífices pueden encontrarlas si sus secretos caen en el olvido.

—Por qué no me sorprende —murmuró Légolas.

—Ahora veamos —el mago, se aproximó al muro palpándolo cuidadosamente—. Solo refleja la luz de las estrellas y de la luna —se dio la vuelta dejando que la luz del astro iluminara de lleno la pared

Entonces para sorpresa de todos, una gran puerta apareció en el muro, rodeada de extrañas frases en caracteres élficos

—Asombroso —susurró Merry

—Se lee —Gandalf se acercó otra vez a la puerta—, "_Las puertas de Durin, señor de Moria, habla amigo y entra"_

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Kassidy intrigada

—Es sencillo, mi querida niña —respondió el anciano—, si eres amigo di la contraseña y las puertas se abrirán —a continuación comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras en élfico, pero estas permanecieron tal y como estaban.

—No se abren —observó Pippin— ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

—Aporrear esto con tu cabeza Peregrín Tuk, y si eso no funciona, al menos tendré algo de paz para pensar.

El hobbit agachó la cabeza, ofendido, Kassidy le puso una mano en el hombro intentando animarlo, a lo que este respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Gandalf seguía recitando extrañas frases, los demás miembros del grupo se sentaron en algún lugar cercano a este, observándolo.

Merry, aburrido por la espera, lanzó una piedra al agua, pero en seguida fue detenido por Aragorn

—No molestéis al agua —advirtió

—Tenemos que entrar ya —dijo Kassidy a Aragorn, con la mirada puesta en la laguna—, siento algo extraño proveniente del agua.

Al lado de Gandalf, Frodo que había estado observando las puertas, se acercó al mago.

—Es un acertijo, ¿Cómo se dice amigo en élfico? —preguntó al anciano

—Mellon —en cuanto pronunció la palabra las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a la compañía– ¡Oh por fin! jajajaja

El enano fue el primero en levantarse y adentrarse en el interior de la montaña, seguido de cerca por los demás

—Pronto, mi princesa, podréis disfrutar de la famosa hospitalidad de los enanos. Rugientes hogueras, cerveza de malta y rica carne deshuesada, pues esto, es el hogar de mi primo Balin. Y lo llaman mina —dijo irónicamente—, una mina —Gimli dejó de hablar cuando Gandalf, encendió su vara iluminando la estancia y, dejando así a la vista varios cadáveres de enanos dispersos por el suelo

—Esto no es una mina —susurró Boromir—. Es una tumba

Légolas examinó una flecha de uno de los esqueletos

—Trasgos —dijo

Rápidamente el grupo sacó las armas y se reunió, retrocediendo hacia la salida

—Debimos ir por el paso de Rohan y nunca entrar aquí —Boromir mantenía la espada en alto— Vámonos ahora mismo, salgamos de aquí.

A pesar del obvio peligro que encontrarían en el interior de la mina, esta seguía siendo la mejor opción para Kassidy, ya que sentía cada vez más cerca la amenaza proveniente de la laguna.

Sus temores en seguida se vieron confirmados, cuando un enorme tentáculo salió del agua y agarró a Frodo por la pierna, arrastrándolo al interior del lago. El hobbit comenzó a gritar y forcejear desesperado.

—¡Frodo! —gritó Sam corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, sacó la espada y cortó el tentáculo. Por un instante pareció que todo había pasado, pero de pronto una gran cantidad de ellos, salieron disparados del interior del agua, volviendo a apresar al hobbit y atacando a los demás.

Aunque hacían lo que podían por defenderse e intentar liberar a su amigo, los tentáculos eran demasiados. El mediano fue alzado por el que lo sostenía y llevado hasta el centro de la laguna, desde donde vio surgir a la temible criatura que los estaba asaltando. Esta abrió unas impresionantes fauces, repletas de afilados dientes, dispuesta a tragárselo, sin embargo una flecha de Légolas dio en el tentáculo que lo sujetaba, lo que provocó que lo soltara. El hobbit ya se veía precipitándose inexorablemente hacia la boca del monstruo, cuando oyó una voz gritar su nombre.

De repente dejó de caer, quedándose suspendido en el aire, como si flotara. Dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde vino la voz y vio a Kassidy, que mantenía una mano en alto apuntando hacia él, acto seguido con un movimiento de esta, lo atrajo hacia la orilla y él calló en brazos de Boromir.

—A las minas —gritó Gandalf

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde el mago había ordenado, seguidos de la criatura que comenzaba a salir del lago. Consiguieron entrar, pero el monstruo también lo intentaba, no obstante era demasiado grande y pesado, con lo que provocó que la entrada se derrumbase sobre él. Dejando a la compañía atrapada en el interior.

—Solo nos queda una opción ahora —dijo el mago—, enfrentarnos a la oscuridad de Moria.

—Espera Gandalf —Legolas se puso en pie—, creo que antes de continuar alguien tiene algo que explicar —miró a Kassidy

La joven bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, habían descubierto su secreto.


	4. En las minas

—Cierto —señaló Boromir—, yo también vi lo que hizo.

—Lo siento, de veras —se disculpó ella—, quería decíroslo, pero ni si quiera yo entiendo porque me pasa esto.

—Eres una hechicera y nos lo has estado ocultando desde el principio —el elfo parecía enfadado—. Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti.

La muchacha iba a protestar cuando Aragorn intervino.

—Kassidy no tiene la culpa —dijo—, ella también desconocía lo de sus poderes hasta que la conocimos. Fuimos Gandalf y yo quienes lo descubrimos y le pedimos que lo mantuviera en secreto por el momento. Tienes razón Légolas, debimos habéroslo dicho antes, pero el error fue nuestro, no queríamos confundiros hasta que tuviéramos todas las repuestas.

—Por esto ambos desaparecías tan a menudo, ¿No es así Gandalf? —preguntó Merry.

—Así es —confirmó—, y veo que mi tiempo no ha sido en vano —sonrió a la princesa.

Sam se acercó a Kassidy

—Mi princesa, he de decir que no importa cuántos secretos estéis ocultando, le habéis salvado la vida a mi señor, y os estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Cierto —Frodo se unió a ambos—, os debo la vida.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Pippin— Sois una heroína.

La joven no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la reacción de los hobbits.

—Todos le debemos algo —añadió el enano— Si no hubiese sido por vos, esa criatura se habría tragado a Frodo, y con él, al anillo, y este nunca podría ser destruido

—Aguda observación, maestro enano— señaló el mago.

—¿Qué decís ahora señor elfo? —el enano miró al aludido, que observaba las reacciones de sus compañeros, atónito.

Légolas se mantuvo en silencio un momento

—Tenéis razón —dijo finalmente, a continuación miró a la muchacha— Te debo una disculpa, puede que te prejuzgara, quizás me haya equivocado. Un poco —añadió— Le has salvado la vida a Frodo y te lo agradezco.

—¡Vaya! —Kassidy se quedó realmente sorprendida— Nunca pensé que oiría eso de tus labios

—No te acostumbres —respondió él, divertido

—Pero, ¿Qué es eso de haberte equivocado un poco? —una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, la joven reaccionó— Me acusaste de ser una espía, me amenazaste y casi me matas. Creo que me debes algo más que un "puede que me haya equivocado un poco".

—He dicho que no te acostumbres —el elfo comenzó a andar

—Yo que vos, me conformaba, princesa —dijo el enano—, eso es bastante viniendo de un orejas picudas.

—No creo que se vaya a conformar —respondió Aragorn, entretenido con la situación.

Al ver que sus compañeros podrían enzarzarse en una discusión interminable, Gandalf también se puso en marcha.

—Seguidme —dijo—, son cuatro jornadas de viaje hasta el otro lado. Confiemos en que nuestra presencia pase inadvertida.

* * *

><p>Gandalf, quien ya había estado en las minas en una ocasión, hacía de guía a través de los distintos pasillos, salas y recovecos. El lugar parecía un auténtico laberinto.<p>

Por fin, tras mucho caminar decidieron realizar una parada. Se encontraban en una antecámara ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña, probablemente fuese una especie de sala de reuniones cuando los enanos aún habitaban las minas, pero ahora todo estaba muy deteriorado, con lo que era imposible asegurarlo.

Encendieron una pequeña hoguera, alrededor de la cual se situaron para dar cuenta de una ligera comida.

—Con que… magia —Boromir estaba sentado al lado de Kassidy—, está bien tener otro hechicero en el grupo —dijo el hombre—, nos resultará útil en la batalla

—No creo que mi magia vaya a ser de mucha ayuda —contestó ella—, al menos de momento. No tengo ni idea de cómo controlarla. Lo de antes fue pura suerte.

—Así que si nos ataca una hueste de orcos, solo serías una carga —Légolas esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Yo no he dicho eso —la joven le lanzó una mirada desafiante y se acercó a él extendiendo una mano—. Déjame tu arco.

—No me despojo de mis armas a no ser que sea totalmente necesario —dijo sorprendido por la petición.

—Vamos, Légolas déjaselo —intercedió Aragorn divertido.

Aun receloso decidió hacer caso a su amigo y le dio a la muchacha el arco y una flecha

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó— ¿Vas a ponerte a tocarlo como si fuera un arpa? —el elfo arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a Merry

—Cuando te avise, lánzala al aire —Kassidy le dio una manzana al hobbit y luego se situó en el extremo más lejano de la sala, a muchos metros de distancia de sus compañeros. Todos la observaban intrigados. Ella tensó el arco— ¡Ahora!

El mediano arrojó la fruta al aire y esta comenzó a caer, pero antes de llegar al suelo la flecha de la joven atravesó la manzana limpiamente, partiéndola por la mitad. Tras un breve silencio, todos comenzaron a felicitarla, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Merry— Ha sido impresionante.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así? —preguntó Frodo

—Siempre he tenido muy buenos reflejos —ella se encogió de hombros—, además llevo toda mi vida encerrada en un palacio, en algo tenía que matar el tiempo y, el arpa no era lo mío —añadió mirando al elfo con una sonrisa desafiante— Gracias por el arco.

—Sois una caja de sorpresas, jovencita —dijo Gimli.

—¿Aún crees que soy una carga? —le preguntó al elfo con una mueca irónica

—Ya lo veremos —respondió Legolas, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro.

* * *

><p>Reanudaron la marcha a la mañana siguiente y continuaron recorriendo la mina, descansando lo justo e imprescindible, ya que querían abandonar ese oscuro lugar lo antes posible.<p>

Llevaban ya tres días en el interior de la montaña, cuando Gandalf se detuvo tras reconocer que no sabía por dónde debían ir a continuación.

El mago estaba sentado algo alejado de los demás, con su pipa en la mano, intentando recordar cuál era el camino que deberían seguir.

—Gandalf —Kassidy se acercó a él— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El anciano asintió e hizo un gesto indicando que se sentara a su lado, ella obedeció y se acomodó junto a este.

—Dime, pequeña.

—He estado pensando en los momentos en los que practicamos magia —comenzó—, intentaba averiguar por qué entonces no era capaz ni de hacer que una piedra se elevara unos centímetros del suelo, y sin embargo no puedo olvidar lo ocurrido con el viento en aquel claro, o como conseguí hacer levitar a Frodo

El mago la miró, invitándola a continuar.

—La cuestión es que todavía, solo logro hacer magia, cuando me enfado o me asusto, cuando mis emociones se apoderan de mí —la expresión de la muchacha mostraba una profunda preocupación—, y no sé cómo evitarlo.

—Yo he de concentrarme y recordar un montón de palabras extrañas para realizar un hechizo —Gandalf observó a su aprendiz—. No tienes que evitar nada, tu magia es instintiva, es pura y muy poderosa. Posees un don natural por el que muchos matarían, tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, y el control llegará poco a poco.

—Pero si eso nunca llega a suceder acabaré haciéndole daño a alguien, y no quiero vivir con esa carga —bajó el tono de voz hasta que apenas fue un susurro—. Sé que es un pensamiento egoísta, pero a veces deseo poder volver atrás. Mi vida en Raendor parece ahora tan lejana. Ojalá nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Eso desean quienes viven estos tiempos, pero no les toca a ellos decidir. Lo único que podemos decidir es que hacer con el tiempo que se nos ha dado. Hay otras fuerzas en este mundo, mi niña, además de la bondad y el mal. Estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas, sino no se te habría concedido un don tan valioso, pero lo que hagas con él dependerá solo de ti misma, y eso es un pensamiento alentador, ¿no crees?

Kassidy esbozó una sonrisa, más animada por las palabras del mago.

—¡Oh! Es por ahí —afirmó él de repente.

—¡Se ha acordado! —Merry se puso en pie de un salto, contento por poder seguir el viaje.

—En realidad no, pero el aire no está tan viciado aquí abajo. En caso de duda Meriadoc, sigue siempre tu olfato —dijo Gandalf, guiando a sus compañeros a través de una nueva galería

Las estrechas escaleras que descendían les llevaron a otra habitación. El mago dejó que la luz de su báculo aumentara de intensidad para iluminar mejor el lugar. En ese momento ninguno de los presentes pudo contener su asombro. Una enorme y majestuosa estancia repleta de altas columnas, se extendía ante ellos.

—Contemplad el gran reino y ciudad de la mina del enano —anunció Gandalf

El semblante de todos los miembros de la compañía mostraba gran admiración.

—Un regalo para la vista, sin duda —dijo Sam

Continuaron avanzando hasta el final de la grandiosa estancia, donde vieron la entrada a una habitación de menor tamaño. Las puertas estaban entreabiertas y, a través de ellas se divisaba un féretro de piedra blanco.

—¡Noooo! —Gimli echó a correr hacia este. Se arrodilló en frente del sepulcro y comenzó a sollozar comedidamente

—Aquí yace Baldin, hijo de Zukin, señor de Moria —leyó Gandalf en la piedra de la tumba—. Ha muerto entonces, tal y como yo temía.

En el interior del cuarto, además del féretro del primo de Gimli, estaban también los cadáveres de otros tres enanos. Uno de estos descansaba con un libro en sus manos. El mago se agachó y lo recogió.

—Han tomado el puente y la segunda sala —comenzó a leer—, atrancamos las puertas, pero no podremos frenarlos por mucho tiempo. El suelo tiembla, tambores, tambores en lo profundo. No podemos salir.

Mientras Gandalf leía, Pippin sin querer chocó contra uno de los esqueletos que estaba apostado en el borde de un pozo, provocando que este se precipitara al fondo del foso, causando un considerable estruendo en la caída.

—¡Tuk insensato! Tírate tú la próxima vez y líbranos de tu estupidez —lo reprendió el mago.

Un ruido procedente de las profundidades de la mina comenzó a resonar por toda la sala. En su vaina, la espada de Frodo emitió un brillo azulado.

—¡Orcos! —avisó Légolas

Boromir corrió a cerrar las puertas por las que habían entrado, apartándose justo antes de que dos flechas se clavaran en ellas.

—¡Atrás! No os separéis de Gandalf —ordenó Aragorn a los hobbits y a la muchacha

—Tienen un trol de las cavernas —informó Boromir, a la vez que colocaba un poste en la puerta para atrancarla

Se retiró al fondo de la estancia con sus compañeros. Todos sacaron sus armas.

—Ten —Légolas le dio un arco a Kassidy—, ahora comprobaremos si eres o no una carga- un gesto retador se dibujó en su rostro.

Como respuesta ella tensó el arma, al mismo tiempo que el elfo. Ambos apuntaron hacia las puertas, a punto de romperse por la fuerza que sus enemigos ejercían al otro lado.

—¡Dejad que vengan! —Gimli se subió a la tumba de su primo— ¡Aún queda un enano con vida en Moria!

Entonces la entrada cedió y una gran multitud de orcos irrumpió en el interior de la sala.

El primero en entrar fue enseguida abatido por una flecha de Légolas, tras cargar de nuevo, se disponía a acabar con el siguiente, pero otra saeta ya le había acertado en medio de la frente. Miró a su lado, Kassidy le sonrió con superioridad mientras colocaba otra flecha en su arco.

—Creía que los elfos erais más rápidos —disparó, atinando a otro orco

Entre los dos consiguieron acabar con unos cuantos antes de que pudieran si quiera acercarse.

—¡Cargad! —gritó Gandalf

Pronto la lucha se volvió realmente encarnizada. Gimli atacaba con auténtica furia, guiado por las ansias de vengar a su primo y los hobbits usaban sus espadas defendiéndose con saña. Aragorn y Boromir hacían gala de sus excelentes habilidades como espadachines.

Kassidy no cesaba de lanzar una flecha tras otra, apenas dejando que los orcos se le acercasen. Sin embargo, cuando acababa de derribar a uno, otro se aproximó demasiado por lo que rápidamente le dio una certera patada en el estómago, el orco se dobló por la mitad debido al dolor, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la muchacha ya le había lanzado otra flecha. En ese momento una fugaz saeta le pasó a escasos centímetros de la oreja, clavándose en el pecho de un orco que cayó detrás de ella, impidiendo que este la atravesara con su espada. Desde el lugar del que provino la flecha Légolas hizo un ademan de burla.

—¡Creía que eras más rápida! —gritó el elfo sin dejar de atacar a sus enemigos.

Entonces un enorme trol entró en la sala, Legolas le disparó varias flechas pero estas no terminaban de abatirlo, la criatura siguió avanzando hacia Frodo, el hobbit no tardó en verse acorralado.

Aprovechando que todos se centraban en ayudar a Frodo, los orcos que quedaban rodearon a la muchacha.

—¡Coged a la chica! —gritó el que parecía el líder

Los orcos obedecieron y la joven pronto se vio apartada de los demás, logró acabar con unos cuantos, pero eran demasiados para ella sola, pues sus compañeros seguían luchando contra el trol, ajenos a su situación.

Los orcos cada vez la cercaban más, atinó a uno en pleno pecho y sin apenas darse la vuelta golpeó con el arco a otro que se le acercaba por la espalda, acto seguido vio como una espada se dirigía hacia su cabeza, logrando esquivarla por milímetros.

—¡No la matéis! —oyó que ordenaba un orco—. El amo la quiere con vida

Finalmente entre varios, consiguieron desarmarla. Dos de ellos la agarraron impidiéndole moverse y comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el exterior de la sala.

—¡Soltadme! —gritó la muchacha.


	5. ¡Corred insensatos!

A pesar del tumulto, Legolas pudo escuchar a la joven y ver cómo los orcos se la llevaban.

—¡Kassidy! —el nombre de la muchacha escapó en forma de sonoro grito desde sus labios.

Sin dilación acudió a socorrerla. Acabó con los orcos que se interponían en su camino, y logró acertarle a uno de los que la sujetaban. Esto le bastó a la joven para liberar un brazo, arrebatarle la espada al orco caído y clavársela en el pecho al que aún la agarraba.

Por fin libre, corrió con sus compañeros a tiempo de ver como Pippin, subido a la cabeza del trol, intentaba clavarle su espada. La muchacha recogió el arco que había perdido y le lanzó una flecha a la criatura, atinándole en un ojo, el trol se tambaleó desorientado, y otra saeta disparada por Legolas le atravesó la garganta, derribándolo definitivamente.

Una vez la criatura cayó, todos fueron hacia Frodo, quien estaba tirado en el suelo, debido a la estocada que le había asestado el trol. Aragorn lo levantó y el hobbit tosió.

—Está vivo —Sam suspiró aliviado, al igual que los demás.

—Estoy bien —dijo Frodo al darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban.

—Deberías estar muerto, eso podría haber atravesado a un jabalí —El montaraz estaba realmente sorprendido.

Entonces Frodo abrió su camisa, mostrando la cota de malla que llevaba puesta bajo esta.

—¡Mithril! —observó Gimli asombrado.

Pero no había tiempo para celebraciones, los pasos de más enemigos aproximándose se oían cada vez más cercanos

—Al puente, rápido —Gandalf salió en primer lugar, seguido por los demás.

Atravesaron las puertas derrumbadas por los orcos y salieron de nuevo a la enorme estancia de las altas columnas. Corrían todo lo que podían, pero una ingente cantidad de trasgos procedentes de todas partes, tanto del suelo como del techo, no tardó en rodearlos.

Los tenían completamente acorralados, de manera que los miembros de la comunidad ya habían vuelto a empuñar sus armas, preparados para una nueva contienda. Sin embargo, un considerable estruendo procedente de las profundidades de la mina, provocó que los trasgos huyeran despavoridos.

—¿Qué nueva criatura es esta? —le susurró Boromir al mago

El semblante de Gandalf mostraba angustia.

—El balrog, un demonio del mundo antiguo. Este enemigo nos supera a todos —explicó, antes de dirigir una rápida mirada de advertencia a sus compañeros— ¡Corred!

Sin dilación obedecieron, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala. Tras atravesarla, llegaron al borde de un inmenso abismo, rodeado por unas escaleras medio derruidas, las cuales constituían el único camino hacia el puente, situado varios metros más abajo.

Comenzaron a descender a toda prisa, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde el camino se había desprendido y un notable vacío los separaba del otro lado.

Legolas fue el primero en saltar, sin mayor complicación, seguido de Gandalf. Boromir cogió a Merry y a Pippin y cruzó con sus compañeros.

Alrededor de ellos las paredes comenzaban a derrumbarse y varias flechas lanzadas desde distintos flancos, los acosaban.

Kassidy derribó a uno de los trasgos con una flecha y acto seguido cargó el arco para disparar a otro, mientras, Aragorn lanzaba a Sam y a Frodo al otro lado. Cuando le tocó el turno a Gimli esté se negó.

—Nadie empuja a un enano —acto seguido se impulsó hacia los demás, pero se quedó corto, con lo que Légolas lo rescato sujetándolo por la barba.

Cuando Aragorn y Kassidy se disponían a cruzar, un nuevo temblor provocó que parte del suelo se derrumbara, imposibilitando que pudieran atravesar el vacío saltando.

Las paredes comenzaron a rugir y del techo cayeron varias rocas, rompiendo la unión entre el trecho en el que ambos se encontraban, y el lugar por donde habían venido. El suelo comenzó a tambalearse al perder su sujeción.

—Aguanta —dijo Aragorn sujetando a la chica por los hombros. La superficie cada vez oscilaba más. Al otro lado sus compañeros solo podían observar, expectantes.

Entonces lo que quedaba de las escaleras donde ambos se encontraban, se deslizó vertiginosamente hacia delante, reduciendo el espacio que los separaba de los demás

—¡Ahora! —gritó el montaraz.

Los dos saltaron y Kassidy cayó en los brazos de Legolas, salvándose de precipitarse al abismo por muy poco.

—Ya me debes dos —sonrió el elfo, aún sujetando a la joven.

La posó en el suelo y siguieron a sus compañeros.

El puente ya estaba en frente, y con él su salvación. Ya habían comenzado a cruzarlo, cuando de repente, justo de detrás de ellos, surgió una terrible criatura. Parecía un demonio, completamente ígneo, armado con un látigo y una espada también de fuego.

Ya todos habían llegado al otro lado, excepto Gandalf, cuando el balrog se elevó en todo su poder, dispuesto a atacar al anciano.

—¡No puedes pasar! —ordenó el mago— Soy siervo del fuego secreto, administrador de la llama de Anon, tu fuego oscuro es en vano, ¡llama de Udún! —Alzó su vara, de la que surgió un resplandor, rodeándolo como un escudo. La criatura descargó su espada contra él, rompiendo la defensa, pero sin llegar a alcanzar al mago.

El balrog volvió a levantar el arma para acometer contra Gandalf, esta vez sin protección mágica.

—¡Noooo! —Kassidy intentó correr hacia el mago, pero Aragorn la sujetó. Sin embargo al oír la voz de la chica, el demonio detuvo su ataque. Por un momento se quedó completamente paralizado.

El mago observó a la joven un instante, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, pero enseguida se centró y clavó su báculo en el puente, provocando que este se derrumbara. El balrog, que aún no había reaccionado, se precipitó al vacío.

Gandalf suspiró aliviado y se dio la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros, pero entonces el látigo de la criatura surgió del abismo, enganchando al mago por una pierna y arrastrándolo con su dueño. El anciano consiguió sujetarse a lo que quedaba de puente, viendo así cómo sus amigos intentaban ir en su ayuda.

—¡Corred insensatos! —ordenó

Acto seguido el mago desapareció, cayendo al abismo.

* * *

><p>Recorrieron el tramo que les restaba para salir de la montaña como en una especie de sueño, apenas conscientes del movimiento de sus piernas. Solo sabían que tenían que alejarse cuanto antes de ese lugar de desolación y angustia.<p>

Cuando por fin salieron al exterior, no tardaron en derrumbarse.

Los hobbits se desplomaron en el suelo, llorando la reciente muerte de su amigo. Ninguno podía contenerse, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos incansablemente.

A pesar de que el sufrimiento también lo embargaba a él, Aragorn sabía que tenían que continuar, Gandalf había sido uno de sus maestros, un guía, una figura siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Su pérdida sería irreparable, no solo para la comunidad del anillo, sino para todas las almas honradas que quedaban en la Tierra Media.

Y sin embargo, a pesar del dolor que lo embargaba, sabía que no podían permitirse un instante de tranquilidad, debían continuar si querían seguir vivos. Antes de partir de Rivendel, el mago le había hecho jurar que si algo le sucedía, él se encargaría de guiar a la comunidad, y si algo era Aragorn, era un hombre de palabra.

Cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a Gandalf.

—¡Legolas haz que se muevan! —ordenó en tono imperturbable

—Dales un momento, por piedad —protestó Boromir

—Al anochecer estas colinas serán un hervidero de orcos. Debemos llegar a los bosques de Lothorien —el montaraz se dirigió hacia Sam y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Boromir logró que los demás hobbits se pusieran en marcha y Legolas hizo lo mismo con Gimli. Aragorn se aproximó a Kassidy con intención de consolarla, pero cuando llegó, vio que ella no lloraba como los demás

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Ella se limitó a asentir a modo de respuesta.

—Vamos, nos estamos rezagando demasiado —La joven comenzó a andar con una expresión implacable en el rostro.

No entendía lo que había pasado exactamente, pero estaba segura de que antes de morir, el mago la había mirado con terror, y eso, quizás le dolía más que saber que nunca lo volvería a ver. No quería que esa mirada fuese su último recuerdo sobre Gandalf. Por otra parte, la acuciante sensación de que algo malo sucedería en cuanto sus emociones afloraran, no dejaba de atosigarla.

Tenía que controlarse, fuera como fuera.

Aunque sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha, Aragorn la siguió, al igual que los demás.

* * *

><p>No tardaron en divisar el bosque de Lorien. Se adentraron en la espesura, maravillados por el esplendor de la naturaleza que los rodeaba.<p>

—No os alejéis hobbits —dijo Gimli— Cuentan que una peligrosa hechicera habita estos bosques, una bruja elfa de terrible poder, todo el que la mira cae presa de su hechizo —explicó— Pues aquí hay un enano al que no embrujará con facilidad, tengo ojos de halcón y oído de zorro… —interrumpió su discurso, al percatarse de que un gran grupo de elfos los apuntaban con sus arcos.

—El enano respira tan fuerte como para alcanzarle en la oscuridad —dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

Aragorn enseguida tomó las riendas de la situación, y se acercó a este, hablándole en élfico.

—Son bosques peligrosos, deberíamos regresar —Gimli aparentaba nerviosismo.

—Ahora estáis en el reino de la dama del bosque, no podéis regresar —contestó el mismo elfo—. Venid, os está esperando.

El elfo y sus compañeros guiaron a la compañía a través de la floresta, hasta la entrada de su ciudad. Si es que se podía llamar ciudad. El lugar era realmente asombroso, inmensos árboles coronados por tupido follaje constituían el hogar de los elfos; la hierba más verde que en cualquier otro lugar de la Tierra Media, se encontraba salpicada por diversas fuentes con aguas extraordinariamente cristalinas, que fluían en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza.

—Bienvenidos al reino del caballero Celeborn, y de Galadriel, dama de la luz.

Se detuvieron ante una gran escalera construida en las raíces de una gran secuoya, por la que vieron descender a una pareja de elfos.

Sin duda alguna, ambos eran extraordinariamente hermosos, incluso dentro de los cánones élficos. Pero ella tenía algo especial, su figura bastaría para llenar una estancia, desprendía luz propia.

La pareja se detuvo al llegar a la base de la escalinata, donde la compañía los aguardaba.

—El enemigo sabe que estáis aquí, la esperanza que hubierais depositado en el secreto ha desaparecido ahora —Celeborn observó a los miembros de la compañía, uno por uno, deteniéndose sobre todo en la joven—. Decidme ¿dónde está Gandalf?, ardo en deseos de hablar con él.

—Gandalf el gris no ha franqueado las fronteras de esta tierra. Ha caído en la sombra —murmuró Galadriel

—Fue engullido por ambas, la sombra y la llama —dijo Legolas—. Un balrog de Morgoth.

La elfa guardó silencio y estudió los rostros de los presentes uno a uno. Sin embargo, al igual que su esposo, en quien más tiempo se demoró fue en Kassidy.

La muchacha aguantó su mirada unos instantes, pero acabó por apartar el rostro. Por algún motivo el examen al que Galadriel la estaba sometiendo le resultaba lacerante, como si al intentar penetrar en su interior, la elfa chocara contra una barrera invisible que tratara de derribar obstinadamente, provocándole un dolor agudo.

—Me recuerdas a tu madre en su juventud —dijo finalmente la dama.

Al escuchar estas palabras, la princesa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente, como consecuencia de la sorpresa:

—¿Conocisteis a mi madre? —preguntó la joven, desconcertada.

La elfa asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tuve el honor de coincidir con ella en un par de ocasiones. Es difícil olvidar la gracia de Gilraen la bella. La que dio esperanza a los hombres —añadió, posando su mirada también en Aragorn

Una exclamación de asombro escapó inexorablemente de los labios del aludido:

—¡No es posible!

—Créeme, Aragorn —la elfa se acercó a ambos—, no fue casualidad que os encontrarais. Los dos sois hijos de Gilraen, descendiente de Aranarth y por tanto legítimos herederos de Isildur.


	6. El espejo de Galadriel

_La parte en negrita y cursiva es una visión en el espejo de Galadriel_

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p>Aragorn intercambió una rápida mirada con Kassidy, quien parecía tan confundida como él.<p>

—Mi señora —dijo el montaraz dirigiéndose a la elfa—, no pretendo ofenderos, pero lo que afirmáis no puede ser cierto. Kassidy nació en Raendor y mi madre nunca estuvo en la isla. Volvió a Eriador, con los suyos cuando dejó Rivendel y murió allí poco tiempo después.

—Tu confusión es comprensible, Aragorn. Es cierto que la última vez que viste a tu madre ella había vuelto a Eriador, pero no murió allí, sino que unos años más tarde conoció a lord Greidan, el padre de Kassidy, que estaba de visita por esas tierras. No sabemos por qué, pero Gilraen fingió su muerte y se fugó a Raendor donde se casó con él y tuvo un descendiente. Te puedo asegurar que es incuestionable, pues nunca la perdimos de vista —a continuación Galadriel miró a la chica—. Hasta el día en que tú naciste. Entonces ya no pudimos percibir nada más. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a conocerte en persona, princesa de Raendor, pero reconocería tu linaje en cualquier parte —añadió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Todos observaban a la elfa, apabullados por lo que acababan de oír. Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada que pudiera rebatir sus explicaciones. La dama de la luz guardó silencio durante unos instantes más, antes de volver a hablar

—La misión se encuentra en el filo de la navaja, descuidaos un instante y fracasará, para desgracia de todos. Pero aún hay esperanza mientras la compañía permanezca fiel, no dejéis que os inquieten vuestros corazones. Id a descansar ahora, estáis agotados de tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento.

Un grupo de elfos los guió hasta la zona que se había dispuesto para su descanso. Esta consistía en una serie de pequeñas pero confortables tiendas, situadas alrededor de un manantial.

Por primera vez desde que habían dejado Rivendel, se atrevieron a despojarse completamente de sus armas, confiando en la buena vigilancia de los habitantes de Lorien y dispuestos a aprovechar la ocasión de descansar tranquilos.

Pippin se sentó en el jergón de una de las tiendas, pero pronto se volvió a levantar. Comenzó pasear entre las lonas en las que sus compañeros intentaban descansar, pero no dejaba de tropezar o murmurar por lo bajo

—¿Pippin se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Merry molesto por el barullo que armó su amigo, cuando pasó justo delante de donde él estaba acostado.

—Nada… es que no puedo dormir, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a esa criatura que mató a Gandalf —se sentó al lado de Merry, que se había incorporado para dejar un sitio al otro hobbit— ¿Qué era eso, Merry? —preguntó con semblante triste

—Un balrog, creo que así es como lo llamó Gandalf —respondió—, pero no me preguntes que es eso porque no tengo ni idea —resopló

Aragorn, que estaba fumando su pipa cerca de los medianos, oyó su conversación. Miró hacia ellos, veía la aflicción que la pérdida del mago les había causado. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado

—Un balrog es un maia que fue corrompido por el poder de Morgoth —dijo. Sin embargo esta repuesta solo acrecentó las dudas de los hobbits. El hombre captó la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de sus amigos—. Como sabéis, Ilúvatar el dios único engendró a los ainur, seres espirituales que dieron forma al mundo que él creó —los hobbits asintieron, ante lo cual él siguió con la explicación— Pues bien, los ainur que así lo decidieron, descendieron al mundo, para terminar de modelarlo y protegerlo. Estos son los valar y los maiar.

—¿Y en qué se diferencian? —preguntó Pippin

—Los Maiar sirven a los valar, ya que son de menor rango, pero aun así muy poderosos —respondió el hombre

—¿Pero por qué se iban a corromper algunos maiar? —esta vez fue Merry el que hizo la pregunta

Aragorn sonrió, pues había conseguido que los hobbits olvidaran, al menos, por un momento la pena por la muerte de Gandalf, y se mostraran interesados en su relato

—Fueron quince los valar que descendieron al mundo, pero el más poderoso era Melkor, este se rebeló contra sus pares con el objetivo de dominarlo todo. Con el tiempo pasó a ser conocido como Morgoth, el primer y gran señor oscuro. Él corrompió a algunos maiar para que se pasaran a su bando, entre estos estaban los balrogs y también Sauron. Finalmente los demás valar se unieron y lograron derrotarlo con la ayuda de los elfos, confinándolo para siempre al vacío intemporal de donde nunca podrá salir. Muchos años más tarde, Sauron, su lugarteniente decidió continuar con el legado de maldad que este dejó, y se convirtió en el señor oscuro contra el que ahora luchamos.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo es posible que quedara un Balrog en las minas? —Pippin estaba realmente interesado en la historia

—La mayoría murieron cuando Morgoth cayó, pero algunos simplemente desaparecieron. Este debió de confinarse a sí mismo en el interior de la montaña, pero los enanos probablemente lo despertaron, al excavar cada vez más profundamente —miró a los hobbits que parecían cansados—. Ahora dormid, mañana será un largo día- con una sonrisa conciliadora se levantó y se dirigió junto a Boromir, que estaba sentado en un tronco, mostrando una expresión de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Kassidy se dejó caer en un improvisado lecho situado entre los de Frodo y Sam, quienes se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en cuanto se acostaron. De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a Aragorn, quien aún no le había dirigido la palabra desde la declaración de la elfa. Quería hablar con él, y saber cómo se sentía al respecto. Pero también tenía miedo, pues el montaraz se había ganado su afecto, hasta el punto de llegar a considerarlo un amigo de verdad, en quien poder confiar. Temía que la magnitud de la noticia fuera demasiado, y esto lo llevara a alejarse.<p>

Légolas se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó. Ella lo miró extrañada, pues no se esperaba este interés por parte del elfo. Al ver que la chica no contestaba continuó hablando él—. Está bien, lo adivinaré yo. Estás preocupada por si acaso Aragorn no quiere aceptar que vuestra madre engañó a los suyos simulando su muerte y huyendo lejos, y, como consecuencia decida distanciarse de ti.

—Para que preguntas, si ya puedes leer la mente —resopló la chica.

Légolas la observó en silencio un momento, antes de hablar

—Entiendo que puedas sentirte incómoda conmigo, sé que no fui precisamente amable en un principio. Pero corren tiempos hostiles, y me dejé llevar demasiado por mis instintos, pues no me suelen fallar —explicó Legolas

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ¿Acaso iba a volver con lo de que era una espía?

El elfo sonrió, se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica.

—Pero, Kassidy, quiero que sepas que tus actos me han convencido de lo contario. Sé que tienes buen corazón y, aunque a mi orgullo le vaya a doler, te debo una disculpa de verdad —añadió. La joven lo miró con una expresión de completo asombro. Iba a contestar, pero Legolas volvió a hablar— Y, en cuanto a Aragorn, no es difícil apreciar que entre vosotros hay un gran afecto, no creo que debas preocuparte. Es normal que lo de su madre lo haya sorprendido y consternado, sin embargo estoy seguro de que eso no va a cambiar su opinión con respecto a ti. Además no todos los días se consigue una hermana que sea tan buena arquera, él no es tan tonto como para desaprovechar eso –añadió sonriendo.

—Sabes, puede que no estés tan loco como creía —contestó ella, también con una sonrisa.

—¿Loco? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo loco? —alzó una ceja

—Légolas, los primeros días que pasé con vosotros no podía dormir, pensando que me atacarías en cuanto me descuidara. Tenías que ver la cara que ponías cada vez que me mirabas —explicó ella divertida.

—Quien sabe, a lo mejor aun estoy esperando el mejor momento para atacarte —un gesto irónico se dibujó en su rostro—. En cualquier caso creo que ya te he compensado salvándote la vida dos veces —dijo con una mueca socarrona. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba realmente divertido meterse con Kassidy, pues sus reacciones siempre lo sorprendían.

En ese momento una elfa se acercó a ellos

—Mi señora, la dama de Lorien desea poder hablar con vos en privado —informó dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

Kassidy, sorprendida miró a Légolas, este asintió animándola a seguir a la elfa, que aguardaba su respuesta. La joven se puso en pie y siguió a la mensajera a través de la ciudad-bosque.

Desde su sitio Légolas la observó alejarse. Se sentía extraño, esa chica había despertado en él sentimientos contradictorios desde que la conoció. Al principio su actitud altanera lo frustraba, nunca antes una dama se había mostrado tan desinteresada hacia él, y aunque le costara admitirlo eso le molestaba. Sobre todo al ver la buena relación que tenía con los demás miembros de la compañía. Pero claro, él tenía gran parte de la culpa en ese sentido.

Una vez que decidió dejar los prejuicios a un lado, pudo apreciar que Kassidy no era malvada, ni mucho menos, solo era una joven asustada que tuvo que imponerse a las vicisitudes que se interpusieron en su camino. Decididamente sus instintos le debían de haber fallado en esa ocasión.

Sin embargo, Kassidy seguía siendo una especie de enigma para él. En ocasiones, como acababa de pasar, parecía frágil y vulnerable. En esos momentos un extraño impulso lo llevaba a querer apartarla de todo peligro y preocupación. Mientras que, otras veces, mostraba esa actitud desafiante que lo fastidiaba, pero que también le resultaba fascinante y novedosa. Definitivamente esa chica no era como las demás, y desde luego era hermosa, eso no se podía negar, poseía una belleza singular y exótica que maravillaba a cualquiera que la miraba.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenían una misión demasiado importante, no era el momento para dejarse llevar por sentimientos que ni el mismo acababa de entender.

* * *

><p>La elfa guió a Kassidy hasta unas escaleras que desembocaban en un pequeño claro. En el centro de este una especie de pila descansaba sobre un altar de piedra, y a un lado, fluía un pequeño manantial.<p>

Galadriel estaba de pie, al lado de la fuente, dándole la espalda a las recién llegadas.

—Gracias Naesse, ya puedes retirarte —dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. La aludida realizó una leve reverencia y se alejó del lugar.

La elfa examinó un momento a la joven. Mientras lo hacía, Kassidy volvió a sentir esa especie de pinchazo agudo, al igual que había sucedido la primera vez que vio a la dama de Lorien. La joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza por el dolor.

—Gandalf ya te ha hablado acerca de tu don —Galadriel comenzó a pasear lentamente alrededor del claro, sin apartar la mirada de la chica—, en todos mis años de vida nunca había sentido algo así. Me resulta totalmente imposible penetrar en tu mente.

—¿Por qué queréis entrar en mi mente? —la muchacha miró a la dama, desconfiada

—No dudo de tus buenas intenciones, Kassidy de Raendor. Pero a veces lo que llevamos en nuestro interior, es más fuerte que nuestra voluntad y por mucho que intentemos huir de nuestro destino, este acaba atrapándonos. Desconozco la fuente de tu magia, pero lo que sí puedo ver, es un gran poder oscuro dentro de ti. Si cayera en manos del enemigo, las consecuencias serían devastadoras, para todos.

—Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie —respondió la joven

—Y, sin embargo, cuando tuviste que matar a tus enemigos en Moria, no vacilaste —la elfa clavó una mirada penetrante en la muchacha, cuyo semblante se oscureció por la congoja que le producían las palabras de su interlocutora.

Era cierto, ella también se había sorprendido de lo fácil que le había resultado acabar con la vida de aquellos orcos. Durante la batalla se había apoderado de ella un extraño sentimiento de rabia, incluso odio, solo tuvo que dejarse llevar, y todo fluyó de modo sencillo, como si esa ira, esa furia constituyesen su carácter natural.

Pero, en cuanto terminó, la confusión llegó tan súbita como el furor de la contienda. No sabía que le pasaba, siempre se había considerado una persona tranquila, era verdad que era bastante orgullosa y cabezota, eso era lo que la llevaba a contestar a Légolas cuando este la irritaba. Pero nunca creyó que ella fuera fuerte e impetuosa, y mucho menos agresiva.

—Mi señora, juro que nunca me pondría del bando del señor oscuro. Mi deber es regresar a mi hogar lo antes posible, e intentar arreglar lo que mi padre deterioró durante su reinado —contestó. Sí, eso era lo único que tenía claro, se sentía en deuda con su pueblo. Quizás no pudiera hacer mucho por ellos, pero lo intentaría y por lo menos detendría esa ridícula guerra por el poder que había comenzado en Raendor tras la muerte de su padre.

—Sé que eso es lo que crees ahora —Galadriel sonrió—, pero no podemos asegurar que caminos elegiremos hasta que nos encontramos en el momento exacto de tomar la decisión —se acercó al manantial y llenó una pequeña vasija con el agua que de este emanaba. A continuación se dirigió a la pila del centro del claro y dejó caer el líquido hasta que colmó la fuente—. No puedo decirte lo que verás si miras en el espejo, pero quizás te ayude a orientarte en la difícil travesía que apenas has comenzado.

Kassidy se aproximó. Al principio solo vio su reflejo en el agua que Galadriel acababa de verter, sin embargo cuando se fijó más, pudo apreciar como varias imágenes comenzaban a coger forma en la superficie del líquido.

...

_**Un gran ojo rojo envuelto en llamas coronaba la cúspide de la Torre Oscura. Alrededor de esta, una guerra tenía lugar. Miles de hombres morían bajo las armas de sus contrincantes. Por doquier se veía sangre y destrucción.**_

_**La imagen avanzó hasta el interior de la atalaya, en donde ella permanecía de pie, en frente de un altar de piedra, en el cual una daga de plata descansaba al lado de una pequeña vasija. **_

—_**¡Vamos a qué esperas! **_—_**la apremió una voz escalofriante a su espalda**_

_**Ella cogió la daga y se cortó la palma de la mano, dejando que la sangre cayera en el cuenco**_

—_**No lo hagas, Kassidy **_—_**un chico apresado por dos uruk-hai, clavaba en ella sus ojos grises y suplicantes. Estaba realmente maltrecho, como si le acabaran de dar una paliza brutal.**_

_**Ella lo miró un momento y le dedicó una sonrisa perversa. A continuación, ignorando el ruego del muchacho, comenzó a recitar una especie de hechizo en un extraño idioma.**_

_**En ese momento Légolas y Aragorn entraron precipitadamente en la sala**_

—_**¡Kassy detente! **_—_**Légolas corrió hacia ella, pero un golpe de energía procedente del propietario de aquella escalofriante voz, lo lanzó por los aires. **_

_**Aún en el suelo y dañado, el elfo intentó volver a acercarse a ella, sin embargo, un montón de uruk-hai, le salieron al paso, impidiéndole lograr su objetivo. Aragorn corrió a ayudar a su amigo. **_

_**Mientras, Kassidy continuaba recitando. En ese momento todo comenzó a temblar, como si de un terremoto se tratara, y de la nada un gran agujero negro apareció en frente de la muchacha. Ella vaciló, sentía una energía demasiado potente fluyendo de su interior**_

—_**¡No te detengas!**_—_**le ordenó la voz**_

_**Ella terminó de recitar el extraño hechizo. Entonces un brazo asomó desde el interior de agujero negro. Todo el mundo en la estancia se quedó petrificado, observando con terror, lo que surgía del portal**_

—_**Nos has condenado a todos **_—_**susurró Aragorn**_


	7. En la adversidad sale a la luz la virtud

_Como en el capítulo anterior, la parte en negrita y cursiva se corresponde con una visión_

* * *

><p>No pudo soportarlo más, se apartó de la fuente lo más rápido que pudo y se dio la vuelta, intentando que la elfa no pudiera apreciar las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. Esa no podía ser ella. Tenía que ser un error, todo era un truco, esa mirada tan…malvada no podía ser la suya.<p>

Cuando logró sosegarse un poco, miró a la dama.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Kassidy. Galadriel negó con la cabeza

—Lo que está en tu mente no puede llegar a la mía —aclaró la elfa—, pero sea lo que sea que el espejo te haya mostrado, no tiene porqué ocurrir en realidad. Querida, solo es un posible futuro, consecuencia de las decisiones que acabes tomando —añadió al apreciar el estado de consternación en el que se encontraba la muchacha.

—Pero antes dijiste que el destino es más fuerte que nosotros y, que no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo —la joven contuvo un sollozo.

—Cierto es, dije que hay algo oscuro en ti, algo poderoso que tratará de atraerte y atraparte. Pero Kassidy, también veo luz en tu interior, y es más fuerte de lo que crees —Galadriel se acercó a la joven y le puso una mano en el hombro—, no debes desesperar, pues son esa clase de emociones las que nos llevan a precipitarnos en el vacío y dejarnos arrastrar por las malas influencias.

La joven asintió, y la dama de Lorien le sonrió.

—Ahora ve a descansar. He ordenado que te preparen un aposento más confortable. Naesse te acompañará.

Kassidy se dirigió hacia la entrada del claro donde la elfa la aguardaba. Antes de salir se giró hacia Galadriel

—Gracias, por todo —dijo.

La dama volvió a sonreír e hizo una leve inclinación.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su alcoba, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de júbilo asomara a su rostro al ver la enorme bañera con agua caliente que estaba preparada en un rincón de la habitación. Desde que había tropezado con sus nuevos compañeros, no había podido darse un buen baño y ahora que tenía ocasión de ello, se daba cuenta de cuánto lo había echado en falta.<p>

Se sumergió en el agua, y dejó que todos los pensamientos dolorosos y los momentos de angustia de los últimos días se alejaran, solo quería relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

Tras salir de la bañera se envolvió en una tela hecha con un tejido muy absorbente, buscó su vestido, pero entonces recordó que Naesse se lo había llevado para lavarlo. Abrió la puerta del armario y encontró varias prendas élficas, sacó un camisón y se lo puso. Acto seguido se dejó caer en el cómodo lecho de la alcoba y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tardó nada en dormirse profundamente.

* * *

><p>Se despertó con las primeras luces del alba, llena de energía, pues hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan a gusto. Volvió a buscar su vestido, pero aun no lo habían traído, por lo que escogió otro par de prendas del armario. Estas consistían en unas mayas marrones de un tejido muy flexible y a la vez resistente, que se adaptaban a la perfección a su esbelta figura, unas botas altas y una camisa blanca algo grande. Por encima de la camisa e puso una especie de chaleco, de un tono más oscuro que las mayas, que se ataba por delante con unos cordones.<p>

Seguía tratando de anudar el chaleco, pero al no estar habituada a este tipo de prendas, no dejaba de enredarse con los cordones pues, en Raendor siempre llevaba elegantes vestidos, que además solía ponerse con ayuda de alguna doncella. En ese momento Naesse entró en la estancia.

—Dejadme que os ayude, mi señora —dijo la elfa, sonriente.

—Gracias —respondió Kassidy algo avergonzada. Naesse terminó de enlazar los cordones y cogió un cepillo del tocador, dispuesta a peinar a la joven.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo —dijo la muchacha

—Oh, no es ninguna molestia —la elfa no aceptaba negativas, por lo que Kassidy se sentó en la cama y dejó que Naesse le cepillara el pelo y luego se lo recogiera en una larga y sofisticada trenza.

Cuando terminó se miró al espejo, satisfecha con el resultado. Desde luego ahora estaba mucho más preparada para un arduo viaje, que con el vestido que llevaba antes.

—Gracias, Naesse —sonrió a la elfa.

—Un placer, mi señora. Vuestros compañeros os aguardan para partir, yo os acompañaré.

Kassidy se levantó y la siguió hasta la orilla del río, donde tres barcas ya estaban cargadas y listas para marchar. La compañía del anillo esperaba, junto con una comitiva de varios elfos, entre los que se encontraban Celeborn y Galadriel.

Al verla llegar Aragorn se le acercó

—No pude evitar preocuparme anoche cuando no volviste. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó él

—Sí, ahora sí —respondió ella, aliviada al ver que el montaraz había vuelto a su actitud habitual.

—Me alegro —Aragorn la acompañó junto a los demás—. Por cierto, estás muy guapa, y creo que no soy el único lo ha notado —dirigió el rostro hacia Legolas, quien observaba a la chica con la boca abierta, aunque intentó disimular en cuanto se percató de que ella y Aragorn lo miraban.

Se colocaron al lado de sus compañeros, justo a tiempo, para recibir de los elfos una capa para cada uno de ellos. Eran de un extraño color, gris, podría decirse, pero tampoco estaba tan claro, pues parecía que se adaptaba dependiendo de los tonos que los rodeaban.

—Nunca antes hemos vestido a extraños con el atuendo de nuestro pueblo —dijo Celeborn—, que estas capas os sirvan de escudo frente a los ojos enemigos.

Tras él se aproximó Galadriel, con un hermoso arco en las manos

—Mi presente para ti, Legolas, es un arco de los galadrim, digno de la destreza de nuestros parientes del bosque —le tendió el arma al elfo, quien la aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza.

A continuación se dirigió a cada uno de los demás miembros de la compañía, entregándole un obsequio a cada uno. Finalmente, la elfa caminó hasta situarse en frente de Aragorn

—No tengo mejor presente que darte que el que ya llevas contigo. —Tocó el colgante que el montaraz llevaba al cuello— Temo que la gracia de Arwen, Estrella de la Tarde, vaya a menos, debido a su amor hacia ti.

—De buena gana la convencería de que dejara estas costas para permanecer con su pueblo. Ojalá zarpara en el barco de Valinor y se alejara del peligro —contestó él.

—Esa decisión aún les pertenece. Tú tienes tu propia decisión que tomar, Aragorn —Galadriel clavó una mirada profunda en él—, elevarte y volar más alto que todos tus padres desde los días de Elendil, o caer en la oscuridad, con lo único que resta de tu linaje —miró a Kassidy que seguía al lado del hombre—. Debéis cuidaros mutuamente, pues sois la última esperanza de los hombres, en vosotros dos está la salvación, o la condenación.

—Así lo haremos —contestó Aragorn con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Princesa de Raendor y segunda en la línea de sucesión de Gondor —la elfa se aproximó a la joven —La carga que descansa sobre tus hombros, no es leve, no se me ocurre nada que yo pueda darte que la aligere —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque según lo que me han dicho, también eres una excelente arquera, por lo que, me complace poder ofrecerte esto —le tendió un arco muy parecido al de Légolas, pero este parecía más ligero y además, tenía una inscripción en bellos caracteres élficos—. Espero que lo que hablamos anoche te ayude a seguir adelante en los momentos difíciles y sobre todo, Kassidy, recuerda confiar en tu corazón, hay mucho más en tu interior de lo que ninguno puede imaginar.

—Muchas gracias, mi señora —la muchacha hizo una leve reverencia, pero no le pareció suficiente para expresar la gratitud que sentía hacia la dama. Así que, no se contuvo y le dio un afable abrazo, que la elfa recibió con sorpresa, pero que enseguida correspondió.

—¿Eso está permitido? —murmuró Gimli al lado de Légolas. El elfo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo

La joven se apartó y, junto con sus compañeros se dirigió a las barcas. Boromir, Merry y Pippin, ocupaban la primera, seguidos por Légolas, Sam y Gimli, Aragorn subió en la última, junto con Frodo y Kassidy.

Se alejaron del bosque, navegando río abajo, no sin pesar en sus corazones, pues sabían, que muy probablemente, esa fuera la última vez que contemplarían la belleza de Lorien y sus gentes.

* * *

><p>Tras viajar todo el día, encallaron los botes en una orilla cercana, donde se apearon para descansar esa noche.<p>

Boromir y Aragorn salieron a inspeccionar los alrededores para comprobar que nadie los seguía. Mientras, los demás se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, al tiempo que disfrutaban de algunos de los alimentos con los que los habían proveído los elfos de Lorien.

Kassidy observaba con detenimiento el regalo que Galadriel le había hecho, nunca antes había visto un arma tan delicada y a la vez tan resistente.

—Es un buen arco —dijo Légolas, sentado a un lado de la muchacha, ante lo que ella asintió

—¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Galadriel que se me daba bien el arco? —preguntó la joven a continuación.

—Sí, pero tampoco te emociones. No lo hice porque crea que seas muy buena —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—, es que no quería tener que volver a dejarte el mío —el elfo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado

—Eso lo explica todo —respondió ella riéndose. Siguió examinando el arma, cuando se fijó en la breve inscripción que se veía en un lado de esta— ¿Sabes qué significa? —preguntó al elfo

—Déjame verlo —él extendió una mano y la joven le tendió el arco— "_En las adversidades sale a la luz la virtud"_ —tras leerlo alzó el rostro y le devolvió el arma a su propietaria— ¿Se refiere a algo en particular?

—Quien sabe —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo las palabras que le dijo Galadriel la noche que llegaron a Lorien volvieron a su mente y una sensación de angustia empezó a crecer en ella al recordar las imágenes que contempló en el espejo.

En frente de ellos, las escasas llamas de la hoguera que habían improvisado, comenzaban a crecer, aunque de manera casi imperceptible al principio.

—Qué raro —Merry observó el fuego, curioso— ¿Has visto eso Pippin? —le dio un codazo a su amigo, para que viera las extrañas formas que las llamas dibujaban, era como si cobrasen vida propia y en ellas se representase una escena.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el aludido

Tanto los hobbits como Gimli y Légolas, miraban la hoguera, asombrados. Pero pronto las llamas comenzaron aumentar de tamaño a medida que las imágenes se hacían más perceptibles, de manera que ya se podía distinguir una especie de batalla representada en el fuego.

—Hay que apagarlo o delataremos nuestra posición —Légolas vació una vasija de agua sobre las llamas, pero estas no se extinguían.

—¿Por qué no se apaga? —preguntó Sam

—Es Kassidy —Frodo señaló a la joven que se encontraba completamente abstraída de la situación, era como si estuviese en una especie de trance.

Légolas le colocó una mano en el hombro

—¿Kassidy estás bien? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Todos la observaban angustiados, sin embargo ella ya no estaba ahí, por lo menos no su mente

**_ Se encontraba en medio de una batalla, a su alrededor veía las espadas chocar y miles de hombres morir bajo las armas de orcos, uruk-hai, hombres del este y haradrim_**

—**_¡Traidora! _**—**_un soldado de Gondor corría hacia ella con su espada en alto. Ella no iba armada, así que simplemente extendió los brazos para protegerse y una bola de fuego salió de sus manos, calcinando al hombre_**

En la realidad Légolas se apartó rápidamente para esquivar la esfera ígnea que Kassidy acababa de lanzar. Logró eludirla por los pelos, y esta se consumió en el aire, por suerte para ellos.

—¡Qué está pasando! —Merry miró asustado hacia el lugar donde la bola de fuego acababa de desaparecer

—Las llamas siguen creciendo —avisó Gimli—Hay que sacarla de ese trance ahora, o no tardaremos en ser pasto de orcos.

Légolas volvió a acercarse a la chica y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros

—Kassidy, por favor escúchame —la miró a los ojos que, ya muy oscuros por naturaleza, estaban ahora completamente negros y parecían totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor—, vamos Kassidy, mírame —rogó el elfo al ver como se agitaba la joven en medio de su trance. No era difícil apreciar que lo estaba pasando mal

—**_¡No!_** —**_Kassidy corrió hacia el cadáver calcinado del gondoriano. No podía ser cierto ¿acababa de matar a un hombre?, es más a un soldado de Gondor que luchaba por la libertad de su pueblo._**

—**¡_Acabad con la chica!_ **—**_ordenó una voz._**

**_Una multitud de hombres se dirigía hacia ella, pero orcos y uruk-hai les salían al paso para protegerla. _**

**_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la protegían los servidores de Sauron? Corrió para alejarse de la turba que la perseguía, pero varios soldados se pusieron en su camino, y fueron hacia ella intentando matarla. _**

**_Al principio solo trataba de esquivarlos, pero poco a poco una rabia que no sabía de dónde venía comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Extendió sus manos hacia ellos y muchos salieron despedidos por los aires, luego se giró y lanzó una bola de fuego a los que intentaban atacarla por la espalda._**

**_¡No! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía que parar, ella no era así, no era malvada…. _**

—**_¡Kassidy mírame! _**—**_en medio del alboroto oyó la voz de Legolas, llamándola. Buscó su procedencia, tenía que seguir la voz, tenía que salir de ahí– Kassidy estoy aquí, no estás sola…_**

Las llamas de la hoguera alcanzaron un punto álgido y acto seguido se consumieron completamente. Al mismo tiempo Kassidy se desvaneció y Légolas la cogió en brazos antes de que cayera.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —susurró la muchacha abriendo los ojos apenas unos segundos después, y volviendo a la realidad.

—Tranquila, ya ha pasado —Légolas la ayudó a incorporarse—. Has tenido una visión.

El elfo sabía de muy pocos que hubieran tenido el don de la premonición, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que le acababa de pasar a la joven. Era un poder muy escaso. Pero, según lo que había oído también era un don difícil de manejar, y si no estabas preparado podías llegar a perder la cordura, confundiendo las visiones con la realidad.

—Nos has dado un buen susto, pequeña —dijo Gimli

—¡Sí! —exclamó Pippin—Y casi calcinas a Légolas —añadió riéndose

—¡Pip! Calla —Merry le dio un codazo a su amigo

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Frodo, con cara de preocupación, acercándose a ella

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó la chica poniéndole una mano en el hombro al hobbit para tranquilizarlo—, es solo, que era todo tan real —murmuró

—¿Que visteis, mi señora? —Sam también se acercó a ellos, con curiosidad en su semblante

—Lo siento Sam, pero de verdad que preferiría no hablar de ello ahora —respondió ella con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

—Será mejor que descansemos —intervino Légolas, todavía tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, sujetándola con delicadeza por miedo a que volviera a desvanecerse—, nos iremos en cuanto Aragorn y Boromir vuelvan.

Los hobbits y Gimli asintieron y se dispusieron a aprovechar el poco rato que les quedaba para descansar.

Kassidy se tumbó al lado del elfo. Llevaba un rato dando vueltas intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes que acababa de vivir. Entonces recordó la voz de Légolas, ayudándola a salir de esa horrible visión.

Miró hacia él que seguía sentado, montando guardia para que sus compañeros pudieran dormir. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba, resaltando sus rasgos perfectamente armónicos. Tenía que reconocer que era realmente atractivo, incluso para los estándares élficos. Además esa actitud socarrona e irónica en ocasiones, a la vez que caballerosa y generosa en otras, le confería un aire irresistible…

¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Ella no era una adolescente alocada, además Légolas no le gustaba, solo era un amigo. Sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba bien de tonterías. Sin embargo eso le recordó que aún no le había agradecido que la ayudara con lo de la visión.

—Légolas —lo llamó en voz baja, para no despertar a los demás.

Él la miró, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, tenía miedo de que volviera a sucederle lo de antes.

—Gracias —susurró la chica sonriendo al elfo.

Légolas hizo inclinación de cabeza aceptando el agradecimiento

—Descansa, mañana será un día largo —dijo, observando a la joven con dulzura.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Légolas la miró mientras dormía ¿Cómo podía ser tan frágil, tan delicada y a la vez tan poderosa? ¿De dónde salía tanto poder? ¿Podría estar eso relacionado con el extraño presentimiento que tuvo al conocerla?

Desde luego esa chica era todo un misterio. Su resistencia física, su agilidad y sus reflejos estaban mucho más cerca de las características de los elfos que de los humanos. ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Pero lo que más le sorprendía, eran los sentimientos que despertaba en él. Cuando la vio ahí, totalmente abstraída y con esa expresión de angustia en el rostro, supo que tenía que ayudarla, no podía dejarla sufrir. Y aunque él también quería saber que descubrió la joven en su visión, se abstuvo de preguntar, pues era obvio que no había sido nada agradable para la muchacha. Ya se lo contaría ella cuando estuviera preparada.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de sus compañeros, Boromir inspeccionaba el terreno cerca de la orilla, cuando su mirada recayó sobre una curiosa figura agazapada entre los helechos del río. Sin embargo, en cuanto se sintió observada, la extraña criatura se escondió en las profundidades del agua.<p>

—Gollum —dijo Aragorn acercándose a su amigo— Nos ha seguido desde Moria, esperaba perderlo en el río, pero es un habilidoso barquero

—Si alerta al enemigo de nuestro paradero, la travesía será si cabe, más peligrosa —contestó el aludido— ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? Minas Tirith es el camino más seguro. Desde allí podremos reagruparnos y asaltar Mordor desde una posición de fuerza.

—No queda fuerza en Gondor que pueda avalarnos —respondió Aragorn, con un leve deje de aflicción tiñendo sus palabras.

—Confiaste en seguida en los elfos —le reprochó Boromir— ¿Tan poca fe tienes en tu propio pueblo?. Aún queda coraje y honor entre los hombres, pero tú no lo ves, tienes miedo, te has pasado la vida oculto en las sombras, asustado de quién eres, de lo qué eres.

—No acercaré el anillo a menos de cien leguas de tu ciudad —dictaminó el montaraz, en tono duro, dejando claro que no quedaba lugar para réplicas.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero Gandalf te cedió el liderazgo, es tu decisión —resopló el gondoriano— ¿Y qué hay de Kassidy, dejarás que venga conmigo? Le prometimos que la llevaríamos con lord Farlon.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Aragorn, mientras su mirada de aspecto cansado permanecía clavada en el río

—Eso era antes de conocer lo de sus poderes, y sobre todo, antes de saber que es mi hermana. El enemigo ya ha intentado capturarla dos veces, una cuando la conocimos, y otra en Moria.

Las cejas de Boromir se alzaron en su frente, otorgándole una expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad:

—¿En Moria? No me percaté de ello.

—Los orcos que nos atacaron trataron de llevársela mientras luchábamos contra el trol, pero Legolas la liberó —explicó el montaraz— Tuvimos suerte, si lo hubieran conseguido, ahora Sauron tendría una gran ventaja. Saber que uno de sus herederos está en manos enemigas, minaría la moral de los hombres, además, podrían usar el poder de Kassidy en nuestra contra. Hay demasiado en juego como para dejarla sola con un noble del que apenas he oído hablar.

Boromir frunció el ceño, sabía que la chica era importante, no había dejado de sorprenderlos desde el momento en el que se cruzaron con ella, pero todavía no acababa de ubicar qué papel jugaba una jovencita en los planes del señor oscuro.

—Suena como si solo te preocuparas por la estrategia, y no por la muchacha —lo provocó Boromir— Kassidy tiene su propio reino que gobernar, no creo que quiera dejarlo a su suerte.

—No lo entiendes Boromir, precisamente porque me preocupo por ella no quiero dejarla sola —Aragorn clavó la mirada en su interlocutor, de manera que este pudo apreciar la solemnidad que su expresión transmitía— Hasta hace unos días, pensaba que había perdido a toda mi familia, y de repente descubro que tengo una hermana, que además es una chiquilla adorable y valiente, a la que sentí que debía proteger desde el mismo momento en que la conocí —explicó, dejando que la emoción tildase sus palabras— Sé que ella no va a estar de acuerdo, pero no puedo arriesgar su vida. Por el momento no puede volver a su hogar, no hasta que tenga una garantía de que no correrá peligro y, de que el señor oscuro ya no está interesado en ella.

A pesar de qué entendía las razones de su compañero para tomar tal decisión, Boromir no creía que la otra opción fuese más acertada

—Y qué piensas hacer ¿llevarla hasta Mordor? —reprochó— Ya de paso que llevamos el anillo, que venga ella también, ¡entreguémosle a Sauron las dos cosas que más ansía! —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¡Claro que no! Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero hasta que eso pase, no pienso perderla de vista

En ese momento, una especie de llamarada se alzó ante sus ojos, para, seguidamente desaparecer en el lugar donde habían dejado a sus compañeros. Sin preámbulos echaron a correr hacia allí, pero cuando llegaron todos estaban durmiendo, excepto Legolas que montaba guardia.

El elfo les contó lo ocurrido y, tras comprobar que nadie se había percatado de su posición, decidieron descansar hasta el amanecer.

* * *

><p>Yerkan caminaba lentamente por los oscuros pasillos de la torre de Orthanc. No tenía ninguna intención de apresurarse, las noticias que tenía que transmitir no iban a agradar a Saruman, y su maestro no era precisamente condescendiente con aquellos que le fallaban.<p>

—¡Tú! —Se dirigió a un orco que montaba guardia en la entrada de la torre— ¿Dónde está el mago blanco?

—En los subterráneos, mi señor

Sin ni siquiera dar las gracias, se alejó del orco. Despreciaba a esas criaturas, las consideraba inferiores y prescindibles, por eso no terminaba de aceptar el plan de Saruman sobre la creación de más uruk-hai. Puede que estos suplieran algunas de las carencias de los orcos, pero la materia prima seguía siendo la misma.

Sin embargo, mientras estos siguieran sirviendo a sus propósitos, no se quejaría.

Descendió unas empinadas escaleras excavadas en la roca, que lo condujeron al interior de la cantera en la que el mago blanco llevaba a cabo sus depravados experimentos.

No tardó en encontrarlo, cerca de la fragua principal, hablando con un capitán uruk-hai, Lurtz, creía que se llamaba.

—Saruman, tenemos que hablar —intervino Yerkan, sin el menor atisbo de arrepentimiento por interrumpir el coloquio con el uruk.

—Puedes decir lo que sea delante de Lurtz —respondió el mago, al ver la mirada de desprecio que su protegido lanzaba a su interlocutor.

—Como quieras —contestó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros—. Han cambiado de opinión, ya no van a llevar a la chica con lord Farlon.

—Me lo temía —siseó Saruman sin poder disimular cierto deje de molestia.

—Ahora me toca a mí —afirmó Yerkan con brillo de ansia adornando su fría mirada.

—Espera, aún puedo evitar que te veas inmiscuido en esto. Mandaré una tropa de uruks —intervino el mago

El joven apretó la mandíbula, en un gesto por disimular la contrariedad que sentía hacia las palabras recién pronunciadas por su maestro.

—Saruman, estoy preparado, sabes que soy la mejor opción —respondió en tono impresionantemente calmado, pero en el fondo ardía de rabia, pues sabía que cuando el mago blanco tomaba una decisión, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Estaba enfadado, quería entrar en acción, quería empezar a tomar represalias contra aquellos que exterminaron a su familia.

Toda su vida se había preparado para ese momento, era un gran guerrero, no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, y eso por no contar su alto potencial mágico, que Saruman le había enseñado a desarrollar y controlar.

Esa había constituido la principal razón por la cual el mago lo había acogido.

Todo sucedió cuando él tan solo contaba con tres años de vida. Por aquel entonces, vivía tranquilamente con su padre y su madre en una pequeña comunidad cerca de Dol Guldur. Apenas guardaba recuerdos de aquel tiempo, puesto que era muy pequeño, pero pese a todo, ciertas imágenes de su aldea y sus gentes acudían con frecuencia a su memoria, trayéndole la huella de una época lejana y feliz, que terminó de la manera más abrupta posible.

Una noche, y sin previo aviso, un grupo de elfos del Bosque Negro, irrumpió en el poblado y arrasó con todo. No dejaron a nadie con vida, de las seis o siete familias que en la pequeña aldea residían, él fue el único superviviente.

Su suerte se la debía a la habilidad mágica de su padre, quien apenas unos minutos antes del inicio de la masacre, pudo sentir que algo malo se acercaba, y lo mandó a ocultarse en el bosque, salvándolo justo a tiempo de la matanza que allí tuvo lugar.

Desde su escondite vio como los elfos incendiaban las casas, y mataban a sus gentes. No dejaron nada.

Las imágenes de ese día quedaron grabadas en sus retinas como el fuego que consumió el poblado, confusas y borrosas, teñidas por el miedo y la tristeza. Sin embargo, hubo una que se sobrepuso a todas las demás: el rostro de Legolas Hojaverde, príncipe del Bosque Negro y comandante del ataque a su aldea.

Cuando los elfos se fueron, Yerkan se quedó agazapado en su escondite, sin atreverse a salir, sin saber qué hacer, llorando desconsoladamente…

Y esa fue la última vez que lloró.

Saruman lo encontró al día siguiente, se lo llevó a Isengard y le dio un hogar. Yerkan sabía que le estaría eternamente agradecido, no solo por haberlo acogido cuando no le quedaba nada ni nadie, sino también porque le enseñó a luchar y a controlar su magia, de manera que algún día podría usarla para vengarse de aquellos que destrozaron su vida.

—No lo niego —respondió el mago—, pero tú eres más importante, Yerkan, tu momento llegará, no lo dudes. Si esta vez fallan, te prometo que no te retendré más.

El chico asintió, aún no del todo convencido. Saruman se dirigió al uruk-hai

—Uno de los medianos carga con algo de gran valor, a él y a la chica los quiero con vida —ordenó— Matad al resto.


	8. La comunidad del anilo se separa

**LA COMUNIDAD DEL ANILLO SE SEPARA**

A la mañana siguiente reanudaron la navegación. Viajaron río abajo, a lo largo de varias leguas. Antes de caer la tarde se aproximaron a la orilla y bajaron de las barcas.

—Cruzaremos el lago al anochecer —informó el montaraz—, esconderemos los botes y seguiremos a pie. Abordaremos Mordor por el norte.

—¡Oh si! ¡Muy fácil! Basta con encontrar el modo de atravesar Emyn Muil, un infranqueable laberinto de rocas afiladas como cuchillas —Gimli gesticulaba exageradamente, acentuando el sarcasmo—, y después de eso el camino es aun mejor, una infecta y apestada ciénaga, cuyo final, la vista no logra alcanzar.

—Esa es nuestra ruta, te sugiero que descanses y recuperes fuerzas, señor enano —dictaminó Aragorn.

Kassidy se acercó a su hermano

—Aragorn, Minas Tirith está en el sur ¿Cuándo nos desviaremos Boromir y yo? —preguntó

—Lo siento Kassidy, pero no irás con Boromir —el montaraz trató de transmitirle la noticia en el tono más apaciguado posible

—¿¡Qué!?Pero ese fue el plan desde el principio —reprochó ella

—Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado, es demasiado peligroso.

—Nada ha cambiado para mi pueblo, Aragorn, me necesitan. Mientras yo no vuelva, los nobles de Raendor seguirán en guerra por el trono. Tengo que impedir que más gente inocente caiga en esa lucha de poder.

El montaraz iba a replicar, pero Légolas se acercó a ellos con una expresión ansiosa en el rostro

—Hay que partir ahora —dijo el elfo

—No, los orcos patrullan la orilla este, esperaremos el cobijo de la oscuridad —Aragorn apartó la mirada de su hermana, para contestar al elfo.

—No es la orilla este lo que me preocupa, una sombra y una amenaza han crecido en mi interior. Se avecina algo, lo presiento —el rostro del elfo mostraba inquietud. Se dirigió a donde reposaban los demás cuando se percató de que la chica había desaparecido—. ¿Dónde está Kassidy?

—Se alejó mientras vosotros hablabais, parecía disgustada por algo —dijo Sam—, y tampoco encuentro a Frodo.

—¡Maldita sea! Sabía que se enfadaría —exclamó Aragorn

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Légolas

—Luego te lo explicaré, ahora tenemos que encontrarlos —el montaraz miró a os hobbits—. Quedaos aquí por si vuelven —tras dar la orden, se adentró en bosque, seguido de Légolas y Gimli.

* * *

><p>Mientras los dos discutían, Kassidy se había alejado, internándose en la espesura. Necesitaba despejarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Estaba frustrada por el nuevo rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Lo único que había tenido claro durante todo el viaje con la comunidad del anillo, ahora resultaba ser demasiado peligroso ¿Qué iba a hacer a continuación? Resopló, Aragorn si que se había tomado en serio el papel de hermano mayor.<p>

* * *

><p>No muy lejos, Frodo caminaba solo por el bosque. Sabía que tenía que abandonar a sus amigos y llevar el anillo él solo a Mordor, Galadriel se lo había confirmado, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente para hacerlo.<p>

—Ninguno deberíamos andar a solas, y tú menos que nadie, mucho depende de ti

—Boromir apareció detrás de él, tenía un buen montón de leña en sus brazos, y seguía recogiendo más— ¿Frodo? —el hombre de Gondor observó la expresión de miedo que mostraba la cara del hobbit— Sé por qué buscas soledad, sufres, lo veo día a día. ¿Seguro que no sufres sin necesidad? Hay otras posibilidades.

—Sé lo que propondrías, y parecería sensato si mi corazón no me previniera. No hay otra opción —contestó el mediano

—Solo deseo un poder suficiente que ayude a mi pueblo —Boromir soltó la leña de golpe y se acercó más Frodo—, si tú me dejaras el anillo…

—¡No! —el hobbit se apartó

—¿Cuántas son tus alternativas? Te encontrarán, se llevarán el anillo y tú suplicarás tu muerte para no ver el final —a medida que el hombre seguía hablando, Frodo se alejaba de él— ¡Necio! No es tuyo, lo tienes por una infeliz casualidad ¡Dámelo! —Boromir atrapó al hobbit y se le abalanzó encima, intentando arrebatarle el anillo.

Frodo se lo puso en el dedo e, instantáneamente se volvió invisible, se quitó al hombre de encima y salió corriendo de allí.

Boromir se quedó un momento en el suelo, hasta que el hobbit se hubo alejado lo suficiente, entonces el anillo dejó de ejercer su influencia sobre el hombre, y el peso de lo que acababa de hacer cayó sobre él de golpe

—¡Oh no, que he hecho! Por favor... Frodo, ¡Lo siento! —gritó.

* * *

><p>Ya era inútil, Frodo corría por el bosque, pero no estaba allí, el anillo conectaba su mente con Mordor. Desde lo alto de una roca vio la torre oscura y el ojo llameante que la coronaba, intentó quitarse el anillo, sin embargo no lo conseguía, creía que la oscuridad estaba a punto de tragárselo cuando una delicada mano se posó en su hombro.<p>

—¿Frodo estás bien? —preguntó Kassidy.

El hobbit reaccionó y miró a la muchacha. Ella lo observaba fijamente, con semblante de preocupación

—¿Cómo puedes verme? —pronunció casi tartamudeando, tras comprobar que aun llevaba el anillo puesto.

La joven realizó una mueca de desconcierto, no sabía a qué se refería el mediano. En ese momento Aragorn apareció tras ellos

—Kassy, al fin te encuentro —suspiró a aliviado—, tenemos que hablar, sé que estás preocupada por tu gente pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se interrumpió, al ver a su hermana inclinada hacia delante, con una mano apoyada en el aire

Entonces Frodo se quitó el anillo, apareciendo ante los ojos del montaraz.

—¡Ha cautivado a Boromir! —exclamó

Aun algo confuso, Aragorn sacudió la cabeza e intentó centrarse en lo que Frodo le decía

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —el hombre se acercó al él y a la chica

—¡Aléjate! —el hobbit se apartó, rápidamente.

—Frodo, juré protegerte —dijo Aragorn, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo

—Incluso protegerme de ti mismo —inquirió el mediano, al tiempo que abría su mano, mostrando el anillo— ¿Tú lo destruirías? —preguntó

El hombre tenía la mirada absorta en la mano del hobbit, donde descansaba el anillo. Lentamente se acercó a él, sin dejar de ser observado por Kassidy, que contemplaba la escena sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Aragorn se agachó en frente de Frodo y cerró la mano del hobbit sobre el anillo.

—Habría ido contigo hasta el final, hasta el fuego de Mordor —le dijo

—Lo sé. Cuida de los otros, en especial de Sam, él no lo entenderá —contestó

—¿¡Qué!? No, espera, Frodo no puedes ir solo —la muchacha se acercó al mediano

—Es la única opción —el hobbit le sonrió—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, princesa. Espero poder volver a verte algún día.

Una lágrima asomó al rostro de la joven, pero rápidamente la secó con el dorso de su mano.

—Claro que lo harás —le dio un emotivo abrazo a Frodo. Al inclinarse vio como la vaina que contenía la espada del mediano, comenzaba a brillar —¡Orcos!—exclamó

—¡Marchaos rápido! —ordenó Aragorn

—No pienso dejarte solo ante una horda de orcos —Kassidy se incorporó y se aproximó al montaraz— ¡Corre Frodo, tu misión es más importante! —dijo mirando al hobbit

Este echó un último vistazo a sus amigos y se alejó a toda prisa.

Aragorn desenvainó su espada y Kassidy sacó una flecha del carcaj, colocándola en su nuevo arco.

—No son solo orcos, también hay uruk-hai —dijo el montaraz, asombrado, mirando hacia la hueste de enemigos que se les aproximaba—, tienes que irte Kassy, también te quieren a ti —la miró apremiado

—Ni lo sueñes —contestó ella. No estaba dispuesta a perder la única familia que le quedaba, ahora que tenía algo por lo que luchar, ni de broma iba a huir. Apuntó a uno de los uruks que iba a la cabeza de la tropa y disparó la primera flecha.

Aragorn no discutió más, sabía que no la convencería y el enemigo estaba ya demasiado cerca, así que se abalanzó sobre ellos, enzarzándose en una dura batalla.

—¡Buscad al mediano y coged a la chica! —gritó el jefe.

Siguiendo la orden, algunos de los orcos y uruk-hai se adentraron en el bosque, tras el rastro de Frodo.

* * *

><p>El montaraz y la joven los mantenían a raya a duras penas, pues eran demasiados.<p>

Kassidy cogió una flecha de su carcaj para disparar a uno que se le aproximaba peligrosamente, pero entonces lo vio caer, derribado por otra saeta.

—¡Llegáis tarde! —gritó la chica al elfo que acababa de lanzar la flecha. Tras él iba Gimli, repartiendo hachazos entre los orcos

—Ya me extrañabas —se burló Légolas, sin dejar de atacar a todos los enemigos que encontraba.

—Más quisieras —añadió la joven, disparando a un orco que pretendía atacar al elfo por la espalda.

* * *

><p>Frodo corría colina abajo, cuando escuchó los pasos de varios orcos persiguiéndolo. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de un tronco, aunque sabía que no tardarían en encontrarlo. Cerca suya vio a Merry y Pippin ocultos entre la maleza<p>

—¡Frodo! —le susurró Merry— Aquí rápido ¡Vamos! —el hobbit observó a su amigo que los miraba con gran pesar en los ojos, pero sin moverse de su posición.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Pippin

—Se va —contestó, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo

—¡No! —exclamó Pippin al tiempo que salía de su escondite para ir a por Frodo, pero en ese momento vieron a un montón de orcos dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban.

Sabían que los descubrirían en cuanto los alcanzaran, por eso, ambos hobbits comenzaron a llamar la atención de los uruk-hai, al tiempo que corrían en dirección contraria a Frodo, para que este tuviera oportunidad de escapar. Las criaturas cayeron en la trampa y siguieron a los medianos, dejando al portador del anillo atrás.

—¡Funciona! —rio Pippin

—Ya veo que funciona ¡Corre! —contestó Merry.

* * *

><p>Aprovechando la distracción creada por sus amigos, Frodo llegó hasta el lugar donde habían dejado los botes. Cogió una de las barcas, se subió y comenzó a remar. A su espalda oyó a Sam llamándolo<p>

—¡Señor Frodo, espere! —le gritaba

—No puedo Sam

Al ver que no se iba a detener, Sam se metió en el río, dispuesto a seguirlo

—¡Vuelve Sam, partiré a Mordor yo solo!

—Claro que irá, y yo iré con usted —el hobbit siguió avanzando hasta que ya no hacía pie, entonces comenzó a chapotear intentando alcanzarlo, pero no sabía nadar, y se hundió sin ser capaz de volver a salir a la superficie

—¡Sam! —gritó Frodo, remó hacia el lugar donde su amigo acababa de desaparecer, metió la mano en el agua y lo agarró, ayudándole a subir al bote.

Sam tosió expulsando el agua que había tragado

—Hice una promesa, señor Frodo, dije que no le abandonaría, y no pienso hacerlo —dijo a continuación.

—¡Oh Sam! —Frodo sonrió y lo abrazó— Está bien, iremos juntos —ambos comenzaron a remar.

* * *

><p>Merry y Pippin siguieron corriendo, llegaron a una pasarela que atravesaba un pequeño riachuelo y comenzaron a cruzarla, pero cuando estaban en la mitad, vieron que además de los orcos que ya los seguían, había más esperándolos en frente de ellos. Se veían ya sin esperanzas, sin saber por dónde continuar, cuando delante de ellos, apareció Boromir, quien comenzó a atacar a los enemigos que los aguardaban.<p>

Siguiendo el ejemplo del hombre, terminaron de cruzar, y se unieron a su amigo en la lucha. Boromir repartía estocadas incansablemente, acabando con varios enemigos, pero aun así, eran demasiados, por lo que cogió la corneta que llevaba a su espalda y comenzó a soplarla, para avisar a sus amigos de que se encontraba en apuros

—¡Corred! —gritó a los hobbits, cuando vio que el enemigo los superaba.

Con un certero movimiento, le clavó la espada a un orco, pero en ese momento una flecha, disparada por el líder uruk-hai se le clavó en el pecho. Aun así el hombre de Gondor siguió luchando contra todo orco que se le acercaba, otra flecha más impactó en su pecho, pero sin derribarlo todavía. El aguante que Boromir estaba mostrando era sobrehumano.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos Aragorn, Gimli, Légolas y Kassidy, prácticamente habían acabado con la totalidad de enemigos que los atacaban, cuando oyeron el sonido de una trompa.<p>

—¡El cuerno de Gondor! —avisó el elfo

—¡Boromir! —exclamó el montaraz antes de salir corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, dejando a sus compañeros encargados de los enemigos que restaban.

* * *

><p>El líder uruk-hai lanzó otra flecha a Boromir, sumando tres en el pecho del hombre. Este cayó de rodillas, ante la mirada de los hobbits, que comenzaron a gritar desesperados.<p>

Varios orcos se dirigieron a ellos y los cogieron, pues eran incapaces de defenderse, traumatizados por lo que le estaban haciendo a su amigo. Aun gritando y llorando, fueron arrastrados lejos del campo de batalla, hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

El uruk-hai se situó en frente de Boromir, apuntándolo con el arco, dispuesto a acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero en ese momento, Aragorn saltó sobre él, impidiendo que rematara su tarea.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo. El montaraz se puso en pie, y se abalanzó sobre el uruk-hai, que también se levantó de golpe, propinando una fuerte patada al hombre, que fue despedido por el aire, chocando su espalda contra un tronco. El uruk-hai arremetió contra él con su arma en ristre, sin embargo, Aragorn se agachó en el último momento, y le hundió su espada en el pecho, el uruk-hai se tambaleó hacia atrás. Sin dejar que este pudiera volver a atacarlo, Aragorn sacó el arma del pecho de su enemigo, y con un movimiento contundente, le cortó la cabeza.

El montaraz corrió hacia donde el cuerpo de Boromir yacía, casi sin vida.

—Han cogido a los hobbits —dijo el hombre, con un gran esfuerzo

—No te muevas —le ordenó su amigo

—¡Frodo! ¿Dónde está Frodo?

—Dejé que se fuera —contestó Aragorn

—Hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer, intenté arrebatarle el anillo.

—El anillo ya está fuera de nuestro alcance —el montaraz trataba de remitir el daño de las flechas, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Perdóname, no lo vi venir, os he fallado a todos —las lágrimas empezaban a correr por el rostro del hombre de Gondor

—No, Boromir, has luchado con valentía, y has conservado tu honor.

—Es el fin, el mundo de los hombres se deshace, sucumbirá a la oscuridad, y mi ciudad a la destrucción.

—No sé cuanta fuerza corre ahora por mis venas —Aragorn lo miró con semblante solemne—, pero te juro que no permitiré que caiga la ciudad blanca. Ni nuestro pueblo tampoco.

—Nuestro pueblo —un rayo de esperanza iluminó el rostro de Boromir—. Te habría seguido, mi hermano, mi capitán. Mi rey —Extendió el brazo en dirección a su espada, Aragorn se la puso en la mano y Boromir la cruzó sobre el pecho en una actitud majestuosa.

En ese momento llegaron Légolas, Gimli y Kassidy quienes rápidamente se acercaron a ellos, justo a tiempo para ver como la luz en los ojos de Boromir se apagaba. Para siempre.

—Ve en paz, hijo de Gondor —Se puso en pie y miró el cuerpo inerte de su amigo—. Esperarán su llegada desde la torre blanca, pero nunca regresará.

* * *

><p>Entre todos llevaron al fallecido hasta los botes y lo colocaron tumbado en uno para, a continuación, dejar que la barca se deslizara río abajo.<p>

Desde la orilla observaron como la embarcación se alejaba cada vez más, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

—Si somos rápidos alcanzaremos a Frodo al anochecer —dijo el elfo, transcurridos unos minutos

Aragorn y Kassidy cruzaron una mirada de pesar

—No pensáis seguirle —añadió Légolas, tras observar la reacción de sus compañeros

—Frodo y su destino ya no son asunto nuestro —sentenció el montaraz

—Entonces todo ha sido en vano, la compañía ha fracasado —la voz del enano sonaba triste

—No si nosotros seguimos unidos —Aragorn se acercó a sus amigos—, no abandonaremos a Merry y a Pippin al tormento y a la muerte, no mientras nos queden fuerzas. —Fue hacia una de las barcas y recogió un par de dagas— Dejad lo que no sea indispensable, viajaremos de día. Vamos a cazar orcos.

—¡Bien! —Gimli salió disparado detrás de Aragorn, siguiendo el rastro dejado por los orcos que secuestraron a los hobbits.

Kassidy miró a Légolas quien se encogió de hombros, sonriendo

—¿Vienes? —el elfo la observó inquisitivo.

La joven dudó un momento. Demasiadas cosas extrañas habían ocurrido desde que llegó a la Tierra Media, sus planes iniciales habían cambiado completamente, y no tenía ni idea de que iba a ser de ella a partir de ahora. Pero sí tenía una cosa clara, esos hobbits eran sus amigos, y si no podía ayudar a sus amigos, ¿Cómo iba a poder orientar a todo un reino? Ahora lo primordial era rescatar a Merry y a Pippin, cuando solucionaran esto ya pensaría que hacer a continuación.

Asintió y echó a correr por donde habían desaparecido Gimli y Aragorn.

—¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? —se giró un momento hacia el elfo, quien, con una sonrisa en el rostro la siguió a través de la arboleda

* * *

><p>Yerkan entró precipitadamente en la sala<p>

—¡Han fallado! —exclamó mirando al mago

Este le lanzó una mirada de reproche al muchacho, pues lo acababa de interrumpir en medio de una reunión con el jefe de una de las tribus de bárbaros de las montañas

—La lealtad de tu pueblo al señor oscuro será recompensada —dijo Saruman al hombre—. Ya puedes retirarte.

Este hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la estancia.

En cuanto el hombre se alejó, Yerkan se aproximó al mago

—Tu preciado uruk-hai ha muerto —señaló—, puedes seguir mandando todas las patrullas que quieras, pero las volverán a derrotar. Saruman, esta vez pienso ir yo mismo, me da igual lo que digas —estaba harto de largas, no pensaba concederle más oportunidades a esos detestables orcos para hacer lo que él podría haber hecho bien a la primera.

El anciano sonrió, desde luego la actitud de su protegido era encomiable

—No pensaba impedírtelo —se acercó al muchacho—. Sé que estás preparado, pero no debes precipitarte. El mediano partió rumbo a Mordor, ya no es un problema, Sauron se encargará de él.

—Lo sé, mi objetivo es la chica, tenemos que hacernos con ella antes que el señor oscuro —dijo Yerkan fríamente.

El mago asintió

—Sauron piensa que él es el único que puede controlar el poder de la muchacha y además confía en mí. Por eso no aún no ha intentado secuestrarla. Pero si se entera de tu existencia no dudará en ir a por ella cuanto antes.

—No te preocupes, la traeré sin problemas. Pero antes me vengaré del príncipe del Bosque Negro y del heredero de Gondor. Sus gentes me quitaron a mi familia, quiero verlos sufrir, quiero que sientan lo que yo sentí cuando masacraron a mis padres —el semblante del chico se ensombreció al pronunciar estas palabras.

—Es tu derecho tomar esa venganza. No seré yo quien te lo impida, siempre y cuando cumplas tu misión —Saruman le puso una mano en el hombro al muchacho—. Partirás mañana, descansa esta noche y deja todo listo para el viaje —tras las palabras del mago, el chico se alejó— Yerkan —Saruman llamó al chico antes de que saliera por la puerta, este giró la cabeza y miró a su maestro— Suerte —dijo el anciano.

El joven inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y salió de la estancia.

El mago lo observó abandonar la sala y un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro ¿Le habría cogido cariño al muchacho? Después de tantos años cuidándolo no sería extraño. Pero, no, lo necesitaba, tenía que ser eso, ya que si a él le pasaba algo, todo su plan fracasaría. Al fin y al cabo, Yerkan era el último descendiente de Gothmog, señor de los balrogs, quien fue junto con Sauron, el principal lugarteniente de Morgoth el antiguo señor oscuro.

Saruman sonrió, era irónico, pero los elfos y los soldados que atacaron la comunidad en la que Yerkan nació, lo habían ayudado en sus planes más que cualquiera de sus servidores. Si no lo hubieran hecho probablemente nunca habría podido hacerse con el muchacho.

No le había ocultado a Yerkan el motivo por el cual su familia había sido masacrada. Era simple, toda su comunidad fue acusada de nigromancia. De hecho, ya habían comenzado a ejercer una oscura influencia sobre las aldeas cercanas, y constituían una clara amenaza para la paz, por lo cual se deshicieron de ellos sin contemplaciones. Pero esto no disminuyó las ansias de venganza del joven, para él no tenían perdón. Aquel día, no solo perdió a su familia, sino también parte de su humanidad.

Lo que el mago no le contó al muchacho, fue que él mismo había sido quién alertó a los elfos y los gondorianos de la amenaza de los nigromantes.

Gandalf pensaba que él era un títere de Sauron ¡Qué iluso! Saruman el Blanco no se amilanaba ante nadie. Él ya había elaborado su propio plan para hacerse con el poder. Pero para ello necesitaba la entera lealtad de un descendiente del señor de los balrogs, y los únicos que quedaban vivos eran Yerkan y sus familiares.

Nunca podría haber sometido a toda esa orden de nigromantes él solo, por lo que usó su influencia entre elfos y hombres para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio. Ya había identificado previamente a Yerkan como el más poderoso de su comunidad, por eso avisó al padre del muchacho poco antes del ataque, para que pudiera ponerlo a lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue presentarse al día siguiente, y acogerlo como su aprendiz. La lealtad del joven, le estaría permanentemente garantizada.

El mago se sentó. No, no tenía motivos para preocuparse, su pupilo traería a la chica. El joven era el único, exceptuando a Sauron, que podía controlarla y, entonces hasta el mismísimo señor oscuro se rendiría ante el gran Saruman el Blanco.

* * *

><p><em>Personalmente, este capítulo no me gusta mucho, ya que me quedó demasiado parecido a la película, pero con el próximo empiezo la parte de Las dos Torres, y creo que os va gustar más, además de que voy a introducir bastantes novedades ^_^` <em>

_Mil gracias por leer :)_


	9. Persecución

**PERSECUCIÓN**

Tres días habían pasado desde que iniciaron la persecución de los orcos que secuestraron a Merry y Pippin. Tres agotadores días en los que apenas pararon a descansar unas horas, y aun así sabían que sus enemigos seguían llevándoles demasiada ventaja.

Por suerte las habilidades de Aragorn como montaraz les permitían seguir el rastro de los hobbits, a pesar de la distancia que todavía los separaba. Tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el terreno, el hombre intentaba captar el sonido de la marcha de los orcos.

—Aprietan el paso —dijo tras un momento de silencio—, habrán captado nuestro olor ¡Vamos hay que apresurarse! —el montaraz echó a correr

Los demás lo siguieron un largo trecho, hasta que este se detuvo y se agachó para recoger algo del suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Kassidy se acercó, y él le mostró el broche de una capa élfica, el cual era igual al que todos tenían. Sin duda Merry o Pippin lo habían tirado a propósito, para indicar a sus compañeros por dónde los estaban llevando sus captores.

—Las hojas de Lorien no caen sin razón —dijo Aragorn

—Podrían seguir con vida —la voz de Légolas sonaba llena de esperanza

—Y a menos de un día de nosotros —el hombre no había completado la frase cuando ya estaba otra vez corriendo

—¡Vamos Gimli! Estamos ganando terreno —el elfo animó a su amigo, quien apenas podía seguir el ritmo de los demás

—Soy un negado a campo traviesa —protestó él—, los enanos somos peligrosos en distancias cortas —seguía quejándose mientras corría hacía los demás

Continuaron la carrera a través de distintos paisajes escarpados, siguiendo el rastro de los hobbits.

Tras mucho camino recorrido, pudieron divisar a lo lejos una enorme llanura completamente verde, solo salpicada de alguna que otra roca aislada. Ahí se demoraron un momento, contemplando la magnificencia del panorama que ante ellos se extendía.

—Rohan —dijo Aragorn—, hogar de los caballeros jinetes. Algo muy extraño hay en esto, algo malvado espolea a estas criaturas y juega en nuestra contra —el hombre observó a Légolas adelantarse para tener una mejor visión de las pistas que debían seguir a continuación— ¿Que ven tus ojos de elfo? —preguntó.

—El rastro vira rumbo noreste —respondió el aludido—. Llevan a los hobbits a Isengard.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche decidieron descansar unas horas, por miedo a perder el rastro que, ahora se hacía cada vez más difuso.<p>

Aragorn hacía la primera guardia mientras los demás dormían. Reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas jornadas. En parte se sentía culpable, pues Gandalf le había pedido que se ocupara de los demás, y en apenas unos días Boromir había muerto, Merry y Pippin eran prisioneros, y Frodo y Sam iban hacia Mordor sin protección alguna. ¿Qué clase de líder era él? ¿De verdad era merecedor del trono de Gondor?

El hombre se giró al oír un leve ruido, detrás suya estaba Légolas.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó el elfo. El hombre asintió—¿Qué te ocurre, Aragorn? Sé que la muerte de Boromir ha sido un duro golpe para todos, pero tú has estado especialmente decaído los últimos días -inquirió Légolas

—No debes preocuparte, amigo. Solo son tonterías —intentó sonar convincente.

—Vamos, Aragorn —insistió—. No tienes que cargar con todo tú solo, para eso están los amigos.

Ante la insistencia de Légolas, el hombre acabó expresándole todas las dudas y remordimientos que rondaban su cabeza. Tuvo que reconocer que se sintió mucho más aliviado una vez pudo compartir sus preocupaciones.

El elfo escuchó con paciencia. Ciertamente eran muchas y muy difíciles las responsabilidades que tenía su amigo, y las había llevado con entereza y sensatez, sin plantearse abandonar en ningún momento. Desde luego que sería un buen rey, no le cabía duda, pues no solo era un gran guerrero y un hábil estratega, sino que siempre ponía el bien de los demás por encima del suyo propio, y esa era, a su parecer la característica más importante en un buen monarca.

Los elfos siempre habían tenido cierto complejo de superioridad con respecto a las otras razas, pero tras su viaje con estos compañeros, Légolas había tenido que replantearse su visión del mundo. Todos en la compañía eran admirables en cierto sentido, desde los hobbits, como Sam, que sería capaz de seguir a Frodo a cualquier parte para protegerlo; hasta Gimli. Esbozó una sonrisa, si unos meses atrás, alguien le dijera que llegaría a considerar a un enano como su amigo, probablemente lo tomaría por fanfarrón.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

Aragorn se llevó una mano al cuello y sacó el colgante con el que Arwen lo había obsequiado, lo observó un momento y luego lo volvió a guardar.

—¿La echas de menos? —preguntó el elfo

—No te imaginas cuanto —contestó Aragorn, con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado.

—Tiene que ser agradable el querer a alguien de esa manera —susurró Légolas

—Sí, lo es en cierto modo —respondió el montaraz—. Pero también es complicado. A veces el amor nos hace dudar, y sentirnos inseguros, lo único que tienes claro, es que quieres pasar todo el tiempo posible con esa persona, y protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Mientras el hombre hablaba, Légolas no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un momento hacía Kassidy, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Aragorn, quién esbozó una sonrisa.

—Veo que ya has superado tus prejuicios iniciales hacia Kassidy —le dijo el montaraz.

—¿Qué? Bueno sí, ya no creo que ella sea una espía —respondió Légolas algo sobresaltado.

—Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero —Aragorn sonrió, no era habitual que un elfo se desconcertara—. Solo te pido que no le hagas daño ¿vale? Ya ha sufrido bastante —su rostro se volvió más serio al pronunciar estas palabras.

—Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres —intentó excusarse el elfo, aunque ni él mismo se creía lo que decía—. Pero en ningún momento se me ocurriría hacer nada que pudiera dañarla —esta vez, sí que hablaba de todo corazón, ante lo que Aragorn asintió— ¿Sabes? —volvió a hablar Légolas—, sí que te has tomado en serio el papel de hermano mayor.

—No sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación de que no eres el único que piensa eso —contestó el montaraz con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Reanudaron la marcha en cuanto las primeras luces del alba asomaron en el horizonte, comprobando a su pesar, que esa mañana el sol amanecía de un color prácticamente rojo, lo cual, según explicó Légolas a sus compañeros, significaba que durante la noche se había derramado sangre.<p>

Intentando no perder la poca esperanza que les quedaba, continuaban en pos de sus amigos, cuando el sonido de muchos cascos de caballos les hizo pararse. No muy lejos un gran número de jinetes se acercaban cabalgando a todo galope.

Rápidamente se escondieron tras una gran roca, situada cerca de donde estaban y se cubrieron con sus capas élficas. Desde su posición vieron a los caballeros pasar de largo sin advertir su presencia.

Antes de que estos se perdieran de vista, Aragorn salió de su escondite

—¡Jinetes de Rohan! —llamó el hombre— ¿Qué nuevas tenéis de la Marca?

Légolas, Gimli y Kassidy se unieron al montaraz, a tiempo de ver como el pelotón, en una hábil maniobra, hacía a sus caballos dar la vuelta. En pocos segundos los cuatro compañeros se encontraban rodeados de un gran número de hombres que los apuntaban con sus lanzas.

El que parecía el líder, se adelantó a los demás

—¿Qué asuntos traen a un elfo, un hombre, un enano y una dama a Rohan? —interrogó el jinete

—Dadme vuestro nombre caballero, y os daré el mío —respondió Gimli.

El hombre se apeó de su caballo y se acercó al que acababa de hablar.

—Enano, te rebanaría la cabeza si se alzara un poco más del suelo —amenazó

—Estarías muerto antes de tocarle —en un rápido movimiento Légolas cogió una flecha y apuntó al hombre con su arco.

—Tranquilo, Légolas— Aragorn indicó al elfo que bajara el arco, y este así lo hizo—. Él es Gimli, hijo de Gloin, y él es Légolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro —señaló al enano y al elfo respectivamente—, yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn.

—Así que eres el heredero de Isildur —inquirió el jefe de los jinetes

Aragorn asintió

—Y ella es mi hermana, Kassidy —añadió, al ver como su interlocutor dirigía la mirada hacía la joven

—Es un honor mi señora —el caballero se quitó el yelmo. Era bastante atractivo, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro y lo llevaba cortado a la altura de los hombros. Sus ojos marrones y la barba incipiente le conferían una expresión severa a su rostro. Se inclinó levemente ante la muchacha y le besó la mano.

Légolas le lanzó una mirada cortante al hombre ¿Primero los acorralaban como a espías y ahora de repente le surgía la caballerosidad?

—Yo soy Éomer, hijo de Éomund.

—Somos amigos de Théoden, tu rey —añadió el montaraz

—Théoden ya no distingue amigos de enemigos —contestó Éomer con una expresión de pesar en el rostro—. El mago blanco ha nublado su mente y reclama la soberanía de estas tierras. Mi compañía son los leales a Rohan, por eso sufrimos destierro —explicó—. Siento el recibimiento, pero no podemos fiarnos de nadie, los espías de Saruman están por todas partes.

—Nosotros no somos espías —respondió Aragorn—, seguimos a una partida de uruk-hai, tienen capturados a unos amigos nuestros.

—Los uruks ya no existen, los abatimos durante la noche —contestó el caballero

—¡Pero había dos hobbits! —interrumpió Gimli, asustado ante la noticia— ¿No encontrasteis a dos hobbits con ellos?

—No quedó alma con vida. Apilamos los cadáveres y los quemamos —señaló una columna de humo, que se elevaba no muy lejos de ellos— Podéis buscar a vuestros amigos, pero no creo que debáis guardar esperanza. Lo lamento —el hombre silbó y uno de los soldados le acercó dos caballos que entregó a Aragorn—. Que estos caballos os traigan mejor suerte que a sus antiguos amos. —Subió a su propia montura— ¡Rumbo al norte! —Comenzó a cabalgar, alejándose de ahí, seguido de sus soldados.

* * *

><p>—No pueden estar muertos —la voz de Kassidy tembló—, no puede ser cierto.<p>

—No perdamos la esperanza aún —Aragorn se montó en uno de los caballos y le tendió una mano a la muchacha, para ayudarla a subir detrás de él.

Sin perder más tiempo los cuatro cabalgaron hasta el lugar que Éomer les había señalado.

Cuando llegaron les costó contener una mueca de horror al ver la enorme pila de cadáveres calcinados. Rápidamente se apearon de sus monturas, para registrar el lugar, en busca de alguna señal de los hobbits.

Los cuatro, rebuscaban desesperadamente entre los escombros, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, pues no querían encontrar nada que confirmara la muerte de sus amigos, pero al mismo tiempo esa incertidumbre los carcomía por dentro. Necesitaban una respuesta, y la necesitaban ya.

Aragorn se acercó al suelo, pues algo había llamado su atención. En el terreno se podía apreciar, aunque muy vagamente, la huella que había dejado el cuerpo de uno de los medianos.

—Un hobbit yació aquí —dijo señalando el sitio—, y otro aquí —mientras hablaba, los demás lo rodearon, intrigados por las deducciones del montaraz—, corrieron por aquí —continuó diciendo, a medida que seguía el rastro—. Las huellas se alejan de la batalla, hasta el bosque de Fangorn. —Aragorn se paró en seco ante los límites del enorme bosque que ante ellos se extendía.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el interior de la floresta, el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado y la luz apenas conseguía traspasar los altos árboles.<p>

Légolas era el que se sentía más abrumado por la solemnidad del lugar, y observaba todo a su alrededor con gran respeto.

—Este bosque es viejo, muy viejo, tanto que hace que me sienta joven por primera vez desde que partimos de Rivendel —dijo el elfo

Kassidy lo miró extrañada

—Pero ¿Cuántos años tienes, Légolas? —preguntó la chica.

Él solo le sonrió enigmáticamente, pero enseguida cambió esta expresión por otra de preocupación.

—¿Has notado eso? —le susurró el elfo a Kassidy. Ella asintió, era como si una extraña energía los rodeara— El mago blanco no anda muy lejos —volvió a hablar Légolas.

Los cuatro se replegaron y con fingida calma cogieron sus armas

—No le dejéis hablar, o nos embrujará —dijo Aragorn—, debemos ser rápidos.

En ese momento una figura envuelta en luz cegadora, apareció ante ellos. Légolas y Kassidy lanzaron sus flechas, pero estas enseguida fueron desviadas por la extraña figura. Aragorn y Gimli se vieron obligados a soltar sus armas, ya que de repente empezaron a emitir un calor abrasador. Cegados por la luz y sin poder distinguir a su adversario pocas opciones les quedaban.

—¡Muéstrate! —exclamó Aragorn

Entonces el resplandor cesó y pudieron ver el rostro de su contrincante.

—¡No es posible! —imprecó Gimli

—¿Así es cómo recibís a un viejo amigo? —inquirió un anciano de larga barba blanca, y ojos azules, marcados por la sabiduría que solo la experiencia de largos años puede llegar a profesar.

—¡Gandalf! —Kassidy no cabía en sí de la alegría.

—Sí, pequeña —sonrió él—, así solían llamarme, Gandalf el gris. Pero ahora, soy Gandalf el blanco.

Era cierto, el mago estaba distinto, ya no vestía sus gastados ropajes grises y su característico sombrero picudo, sino que ahora, una túnica de inmaculado blanco lo cubría, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más solemne que el que antaño lucía.

—Pero nosotros te vimos caer —Aragorn no entendía cómo su amigo podía seguir vivo.

—Sí, amigo mío, me enfrenté al balrog y lo derroté. Ahora se me ha devuelto aquí, para completar la tarea.

—No puedes imaginarte cuanto te hemos echado en falta —el montaraz le dio un afectuoso abrazo al mago

—Bueno, parece que han sucedido muchas cosas en mi ausencia —comentó Gandalf, observando a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Decidieron tomarse un breve descanso para ponerse al día sobre todo lo que había ocurrido tras su separación. Gandalf les contó que había encontrado a Merry y a Pippin y que estaban a salvo, en compañía de Bárbol, líder de los Ents, pastores de árboles.<p>

Ninguna otra noticia podría haber alegrado más los corazones de los presentes que saber que, al fin, sus amigos se encontraban fuera de peligro.

Por su parte, Gandalf estaba enterado de casi todo, pues los hobbits ya se habían encargado de relatárselo con detalles. Gimli le explicó como habían dejado que Frodo partiera rumbo a Mordor, acompañado de Sam y, finalmente Aragorn le comentó al mago lo que les había dicho Galadriel sobre su parentesco con Kassidy.

—Ya me parecía a mí que vosotros dos teníais algo familiar —les dijo el anciano, con una expresión afable.

—Sí, es cierto —intervino Legolas—, los dos son realmente cabezotas —añadió dirigiéndole a la chica una sonrisa burlona

—¡Oye! —protestó ella— Yo no soy cabezota —todos los presentes arquearon una ceja—. Bueno, vale, un poco sí —dijo Kassidy ante la mirada de sus amigos—. Pero, puestos a señalar los defectos de los demás, que sepas que tú eres un elfo excesivamente paranoico —añadió con una mueca socarrona.

Legolas la miró desconcertado

—Elfo paranoico —Gimli soltó una carcajada—, tienes toda la razón, jovencita —dijo el enano, aguantándose para no seguir riéndose de la cara de ofendido que acababa de poner el elfo, al ver a sus dos amigos aliarse en su contra.

Gandalf los miró un momento, también conteniendo la risa.

—Veo que después de todo, no han cambiado tantas cosas en mi ausencia —le susurró a Aragorn

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Sí habían cambiado, aunque probablemente los principales implicados aún no estaban preparados para reconocerlo.

* * *

><p>Tras dictaminarlo durante un rato, decidieron que su próximo destino sería Edoras, capital de Rohan. Ahora que sabían que los hobbits estaban seguros, ya no tenían nada que hacer en el bosque de Fangorn, y como Éomer les había dicho, esas tierras estaban bajo la amenaza de Saruman.<p>

Gandalf los condujo hasta la salida del bosque, donde habían dejado a sus caballos. Allí el mago dio un silbido, tras lo cual un hermoso corcel, de pelaje gris plateado, llegó galopando hasta ellos.

—¡Es uno de los Mearas! —exclamó Légolas.

—Sombragris —dijo el mago, acariciando al rocín—, señor de todos los caballos, quién se ha enfrentado conmigo a múltiples peligros —se subió al bello animal y comenzó a cabalgar, seguido por los demás.

* * *

><p>Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y el cielo empezaba a teñirse de diversos tonos de rojo, amarillo y naranja. Gandalf observaba el horizonte, mientras sus compañeros dormían.<p>

—La furtiva sombra que aviesa tiñe el este adquiere forma —dijo, al notar que Aragorn se aproximaba a él—. Pero no es tan poderoso, aún no es inmune al miedo, pues el rumor le ha llegado. El heredero de Númenor aún vive —miró al montaraz— Sauron te teme, Aragorn, teme en lo que puedas convertirte. Por eso atacará sin reservas al mundo de los hombres, pretende usar a su marioneta, Saruman, para destruir Rohan, por eso, ese es nuestro primer objetivo. Su rey, poseído, sirve ahora al traicionero mago blanco.

—Impediremos que destruyan Rohan, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano —respondió el hombre

—Hay otra cosa —añadió el mago con la mirada triste.

—¿El qué? —inquirió el montaraz

—Kassidy. No debemos perderla de vista, Aragorn, el enemigo ansía su poder, lo ansía casi tanto como el mismo anillo —Gandalf bajó el tono de voz—. Temo que ella nunca haya pertenecido a nuestro lado, sobre todo tras lo ocurrido con el balrog en Moria. Probablemente si se tratara de otra persona, elegiría otro tipo de medidas más drásticas

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Gandalf? —la voz de Aragorn tenía un claro deje de reproche. Apreciaba mucho al anciano, pero no le estaba agradando absolutamente nada, el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación. No consentiría que nadie hiciese daño a su familia, ni siquiera sus amigos.

—Yo no insinúo, afirmo —respondió el mago—, sí todavía no he hecho nada es porqué aún confío en ella. Prefiero pensar que cada uno forja su propio destino. Pero si mis sospechas fueran ciertas…—vaciló un momento—, no tendríamos más remedio que deshacernos de ella antes de que el daño fuera irreparable, y lo digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Créeme Aragorn, yo también le he cogido cariño a esa jovencita.

—No permitiré que le suceda nada, Gandalf, es mi hermana y también es una heredera de Gondor —dijo el hombre. A pesar de que las palabras de su amigo lo inquietaban enormemente, tenía claro cuáles eran sus prioridades, nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le sucedía a la joven.

—Lo sé, amigo mío y eso es lo más irónico de todo —el anciano suspiró—Roguemos a los valar que, esta vez mis sospechas sean erróneas.

Guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que el mago volvió a hablar

—Todavía nos queda una ventaja —miró al hombre, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—, el anillo sigue oculto, y que no cesemos en destruirlo no ha sido concebido ni en los más oscuros sueños del señor de Mordor. Debemos confiar en Frodo, todo depende de la presteza y el sigilo de su misión.


	10. Nunca hay que bajar la guardia

**NUNCA HAY QUE** **BAJAR LA GUARDIA  
><strong>

Al tercer día de viaje por fin pudieron divisar la muralla de Edoras. Entraron sin apearse de sus caballos, para ir directamente a lo más alto de la ciudad, donde estaba ubicado el castillo del rey Théoden.

Durante el breve ascenso, no pudieron evitar percibir la tristeza latente en los rostros de todos los aldeanos con los que se cruzaron. Quizá fuera por causa de la guerra, o quizá por la influencia de Saruman sobre su rey, pero no era difícil adivinar que la ciudad había vivido tiempos mejores.

Al llegar a la base del castillo, desmontaron y subieron las escaleras hasta el enorme portalón de madera, donde varios soldados los aguardaban.

—No puedo dejaros pasar si vais armados —dijo uno de ellos—, son órdenes de Gríma Lengua de serpiente, el consejero del rey.

—Ya…—Gandalf hizo un gesto de afirmación a sus compañeros y estos entregaron sus armas.

El soldado que había hablado miró al mago, quien aun no había soltado su báculo.

—La vara también —pidió

—¡Oh! No querrás privar a un anciano de su apoyo —dijo Gandalf con una expresión inocente.

El hombre asintió y les abrió la puerta a los cinco compañeros.

Accedieron a una sala rectangular, de considerable tamaño, a ambos lados había varias puertas que probablemente conducían a otras estancias del castillo. Al fondo, sobre un trono, sencillamente decorado, estaba sentado Théoden. Lucía un aspecto deplorable, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su mirada, totalmente ausente.

Al lado del monarca, un hombrecillo de vil apariencia le susurraba algo al oído, sin duda, ese debía de ser Gríma, el muy bien apodado, Lengua de serpiente.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de la sala, sabiéndose observados por los soldados que allí hacían guardia. Cuando se encontraron en frente del monarca, Gandalf hizo una leve reverencia.

—La cortesía de tu castillo ha disminuido últimamente, rey Théoden.

El consejero se acercó al mago con una sonrisa amenazante en el rostro.

—Tardía es la hora en la que os dignáis a aparecer. No sois bienvenidos — un claro tono de desprecio teñía su voz

—¡Silencio! —intervino el mago— Guarda tu lengua bífida tras tus colmillos —alzó su báculo en señal de amenaza.

—¡Os dije que le quitarais la vara! —Gríma se alejó de Gandalf, asustado al verlo armado.

Tras las palabras del vil consejero, algunos de los soldados se apresuraron en intentar arrebatarle el báculo al mago, pero no podían llegar hasta él, pues sus compañeros los mantenían a raya, dejando así que Gandalf se aproximara al rey, quien permanecía en su trono, sin apenas ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo Aragorn, Gimli, y Légolas dejaron fuera de juego a aquellos que los atacaron, además de apresar a Gríma. El resto de cortesanos y soldados presentes, no hicieron ni el amago de impedir que Gandalf llegara hasta el rey.

El mago colocó su vara sobre la cabeza del monarca, y este empezó a convulsionarse.

—Te sacaré de él, Saruman —susurró el mago, consciente de que el estado del rey se debía a un hechizo de su antiguo amigo.

En ese momento, una joven entró en la sala. Era hermosa, con una larga melena rubia y ojos azules, vestía un elegante vestido blanco, que indicaba que debía de pertenecer a una noble familia. La chica corrió hacia el rey, pues lo veía sufrir bajo el báculo de Gandalf, pero Aragorn la sujetó.

—Esperad —le dijo a la joven.

El monarca continuaba convulsionándose. Entonces, la vara de Gandalf emitió un acusado brillo, tras el cual, el rey se desplomó.

La joven corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al ver como el aspecto del rey, poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo que antes de que Saruman lo poseyera.

—Reconozco ese rostro —susurró Théoden—, Éowyn ¡Oh mí querida sobrina! —el rey abrazó a la chica y a continuación dirigió su mirada al mago—. Gracias, amigo mío.

—Ahora podéis respirar libremente —Gandalf sonrió

El rey se puso en pie, ante lo cual todos los presentes se inclinaron, en señal de respeto. Sin embargo la mirada de Théoden se posó en un individuo en particular, el traidor consejero, que seguía sujeto por Gimli.

—Tus malas artes me han postrado a cuatro patas como las bestias —el monarca estaba furioso, había confiado en él, y este le había traicionado, ayudando a Saruman a poseerlo

—¡No me alejéis de vos, mi señor! —suplicó Gríma, sabiéndose totalmente descubierto.

—Te condeno al exilio permanente —sentenció el rey—, si vuelve a poner un pie en mis tierras, serás ejecutado —Théoden se dirigió a uno de sus soldados—. Dadle un caballo y que abandone la ciudad ahora mismo.

—Sí, mi señor —el aludido y otro caballero agarraron al consejero y lo arrastraron fuera del castillo.

* * *

><p>—No tengo palabras para agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí —Théoden se dirigió a Gandalf.<p>

Había ordenado a los demás caballeros que abandonaran la estancia para poder hablar tranquilamente con los recién llegados, solo había permitido que su sobrina se quedase.

—No tenéis nada que agradecernos, solo hicimos lo que estaba en nuestro deber —contestó el mago—. La influencia de Saruman se extiende como una plaga en vuestras tierras, debéis tomar medidas.

—Sé lo que pretendes —lo interrumpió el rey—, pero no voy a llevar a mi pueblo a la guerra, ya se han perdido demasiadas vidas.

—La guerra ya os ha sido declarada —intervino Aragorn

—Si mal no recuerdo es Théoden, y no Aragorn, el rey de Rohan —el monarca se sentía atosigado, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, y de repente, cuando por fin veía la luz, encontraba su reino en esa precaria situación.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es la decisión del rey? —preguntó Gandalf.

—Mañana comunicaré mi resolución —dijo Théoden tras unos instantes en silencio—, necesito descansar y meditarlo con calma antes de tomar ninguna decisión precipitada.

—Es totalmente comprensible, mi señor —asintió el mago

—Ordenaré que os preparen aposentos para descansar esta noche —el rey los miró a todos, contando cuantas alcobas debía mandar arreglar, entonces sus ojos se posaron en Kassidy—. Creo que todavía no nos han presentado, joven —dijo, dirigiéndose a ella.

—Soy Kassidy, princesa de Raendor —hizo una reverencia ante el monarca.

—¡Raendor! —la mirada de Théoden mostraba sorpresa y furia a la vez— Tu pueblo era nuestro principal exportador de muchos alimentos, y de repente, dejó de suministrarnos, sin avisar —dijo el rey enfadado—¡Sois una enemiga de Rohan, una traidora! Por vuestra culpa, muchas de mis gentes casi mueren de hambre, esperando lo que nunca llegaría. Debería ordenar a mis guardias que os encerraran —decía el monarca casi gritando.

—Os ruego, mi señor, que moderéis vuestro tono —lo interrumpió Aragorn, con los puños apretados, intentando no dejarse llevar por la indignación —, también es mi hermana, y no consentiré que le habléis así.

—Tranquilo, Aragorn —la joven le puso una mano en el hombro, para apaciguarlo. Luego se dirigió a Théoden—. Entiendo que os preocupéis por vuestro pueblo. Soy consciente de que durante el reinado de mi padre, no solo empeoró la situación de mi país, sino que también afectó a otros lugares. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver, y justamente por eso quiero volver cuanto antes, para arreglar lo que él hizo y devolver la prosperidad a mi pueblo, y si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a vos y a vuestros guardias, no dudéis ni un momento en que lo haré.

La chica soltó todo el discurso sin apenas pensarlo, por eso, cuando terminó, no pudo creerse lo que acababa de decir ¿Realmente se le había encarado a un rey? Vale que él la hubiera acusado de algo en lo que ella no tenía nada que ver, y sí, esa era una de las cosas que más la molestaban pero, estaba segura de que si lo hubiera pensado un poco, no habría dicho ni la mitad de lo que salió por su boca. Realmente, los acontecimientos vividos desde que salió de Raendor, le estaban cambiando el carácter, ya poco quedaba de aquella chica asustada que obedecía sin rechistar las órdenes de un padre implacable, y que se amedrentaba ante la primera amenaza.

Bueno, una vez que estaba dicho ya no podía hacer nada. Mantuvo la mirada desafiante del rey, durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos. Entonces Théoden soltó una carcajada

—He de reconocer, jovencita, que tenéis agallas —dijo el rey riéndose—, y es cierto lo que habéis dicho, no debemos echarnos la culpa por los errores de nuestros progenitores. Greidan no fue un buen soberano, pero por lo poco que acabo de ver en vos, estoy seguro de que compensáis con creces los defectos de vuestro padre —dirigió una mirada afable a la muchacha.

—Gracias, mi señor —Kassidy casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Miró un momento a Aragorn, quien le guiñó un ojo, orgulloso de cómo ella se había resuelto en esa situación.

—Muy bien —el monarca se dejó caer en su trono—, podéis retiraros a vuestras alcobas, mañana os transmitiré mi decisión con respecto a la guerra —miró a su sobrina—. Éowyn, acompaña a Kassidy, que la princesa se sienta cómoda —pidió

* * *

><p>La joven dama de Rohan guiaba a Kassidy por los distintos pasillos del castillo.<p>

—Quería disculparme por la reacción de mi tío, no creo que os merecierais ese arrebato por su parte —le dijo con una sonrisa—, es un buen hombre, pero a veces su temperamento es demasiado fuerte, sobre todo en lo relativo a su pueblo.

—No te preocupes, es comprensible dado lo que mi padre le hizo a su reino —respondió Kassidy, con la mirada algo triste, le sentaba mal pensar en la cantidad de daño que había causado su progenitor.

Éowyn apreció la pesadumbre en el rostro de la joven

—Ha sido muy entrañable ver como sus compañeros saltaban a defenderla —dijo, para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, la verdad, soy muy afortunada de contar con Aragorn —respondió la princesa

—¡Oh! No lo digo solo por él. El elfo casi salta al cuello de mi tío cuando te gritó, menos mal que Gandalf y el enano lo sujetaron —añadió Éowyn riéndose

—¿De veras? No me di cuenta —una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en el rostro de Kassidy.

—Hemos llegado —la rubia abrió la puerta de una alcoba e invitó a su compañera a pasar—. Es un poco humilde, pero ninguna de las estancias de este castillo, destaca por su exuberancia.

—Tranquila, llevo más de un mes viajando por toda la Tierra Media y durmiendo a la intemperie. Esto es un paraíso ahora mismo —Kassidy entró y se dejó caer en la cama, estaba agotada.

—Ha tenido que ser emocionante —Éowyn se sentó en una silla en frente de la cama. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas a la princesa. Ella apenas había salido de Edoras, y por lo poco que había oído, Kassidy y sus compañeros habían vivido un montón de aventuras antes de llegar a Rohan.

—Sí, emocionante ha sido, eso no te lo puedo negar —la chica se incorporó—Pero muy incómodo también. No te imaginas lo que he llegado a extrañar una bañera con agua caliente —contestó riéndose.

—Entiendo, y sobre todo viajando solo con hombres, que no le dan tanta importancia a esas cosas —las dos comenzaron a reírse.

Siguieron charlando durante un largo rato. Kassidy le contó a Éowyn todas las aventuras que habían vivido, incluyendo los motivos por los que tuvo que abandonar su hogar. Se sorprendió mucho al ver todo lo que tenían en común, pues la dama de Rohan también había perdido a sus padres siendo muy joven, y ella y su hermano Éomer habían sido criados por su tío. La rubia parecía, a ojos de Kassidy una mujer fuerte, y muy madura para su edad, tenía veintitrés años según había dicho, pero por su actitud, aparentaba muchos más.

Éowyn escuchó fascinada el relato de la chica. Por momentos sentía envidia sana, pues a ella también le apetecía salir de su ciudad y ver mundo, pero sobre todo admiración, por todo lo que tuvo que superar Kassidy para seguir adelante.

Para cuando la sobrina del rey se retiró a sus propios aposentos, ya había anochecido. Kassidy se dio un baño rápido y se metió en cama, sonrió al pensar que había estado hablando durante horas con Éowyn, sin apenas darse cuenta. En Raendor no había tenido muchos amigos, pues los nobles no le agradaban ya que, veía muy claro que siempre guardaban segundas intenciones cuando la trataban. Mientras que con los sirvientes de palacio, quienes sí que le caían bien, solo podía estar en contadas ocasiones, pues si su padre la sorprendía hablando con ellos, se irritaba de una manera desmesurada, y los enfados de su padre nunca acababan bien, para nadie.

* * *

><p>El rey los reunió a la mañana siguiente para comunicarles que había decidido evacuar la ciudad, y conducir a la gente al Abismo de Helm, pero que no pensaba arriesgarse a una batalla abierta.<p>

Tras la noticia, Aragorn, Gimli y Légolas, acompañaron a Gandalf a las caballerizas. El mago estaba convencido de que la decisión del rey, no era la mejor opción, ya que si Saruman decidía atacar, la gente no tendría hacia donde huir desde el Abismo de Helm, y serían masacrados. Por eso estaba dispuesto a ir en busca de Éomer y sus hombres, para que los ayudaran en caso de que tuvieran que entrar en combate.

Mientras Kassidy estaba con Éowyn seleccionando las armas que se llevarían.

La rubia desenvainó una espada e hizo un par de movimientos con ella, para examinar su peso.

—Vaya, se te da bien —señaló la princesa, asombrada

—Mi hermano me enseñó.

—Yo sé tirar con arco, pero con la espada… soy un desastre —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo podría enseñarte algo —sonrió.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! —aceptó Kassidy. Acto seguido se dio una palmada en la frente—. A todo esto, he olvidado mi arco en la habitación. Voy a cogerlo, antes de que nos vayamos —la joven se alejó corriendo.

Éowyn dejó la espada que sujetaba, y sacó otra del arcón que tenía delante. Al igual que con el anterior arma, hizo algunos movimientos para probarla. Estaba totalmente concentrada en esta tarea, cuando al girarse, su espada chocó contra otra. Alzó el rostro y vio a Aragorn.

—Sois hábil con la espada —dijo el hombre, al tiempo que bajaba su arma.

—Las mujeres de esta tierra aprendieron hace tiempo —la rubia se apartó, también bajando la espada y se dirigió al arcón para guardarla—, las que no las empuñan, mueren a su merced. No temo al dolor ni a la muerte.

—¿A que teme entonces mi señora? —inquirió Aragorn.

—A una jaula —respondió la joven—, a empuñar sus barrotes hasta que la edad y la costumbre los acepten, y toda opción al valor ceda al recuerdo y al deseo.

El hombre la miró fijamente durante unos segundos

—Sois hija de reyes, escudera de Rohan, no creo que ese sea vuestro destino —respondió él, antes de hacer una inclinación de cabeza y abandonar la estancia.

* * *

><p>Pronto todo estuvo dispuesto para la partida, y una larguísima comitiva, compuesta por todos los habitantes de Edoras, puso rumbo al refugio que les proporcionaría el abismo de Helm. Tenían una jornada de camino por delante, y el paso era lento, ya que muchos campesinos cargaban carretas con animales, y alimentos, además de llevar con ellos a sus niños y ancianos.<p>

A mediodía hicieron una pausa para comer, y permitir que los más débiles pudieran descansar un poco.

Éowyn impartía una improvisada clase de manejo de espada a Kassidy, pero la princesa no estaba muy acertada, ya que el arma le pesaba demasiado y le costaba realizar los movimientos que a la rubia le parecían relativamente sencillos.

Légolas y Aragorn las estaban observando, al igual que gran parte de los allí presentes. Desde luego no era habitual ver a dos mujeres pelear, y muchos encontraban más que entretenida la situación.

—Estoy haciendo el ridículo —dijo Kassidy, cuando la espada se le cayó por tercera vez, tan solo por haber chocado contra la de Éowyn— ¿Por qué nos miran todos? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? —dirigió el rostro hacia donde estaban sentados su hermano y el elfo, quien la miraba con una mueca burlona.

—No les hagas caso —repuso su nueva amiga—, intenta concentrarte.

—Para ti es fácil, no pareces un bebé empuñando un arma —resopló la morena. Se agachó a recoger su espada, y al levantarse encontró a Légolas en frente suya— ¿Vienes a regodearte? —inquirió la joven alzando una ceja.

El elfo sonrió enigmáticamente y se dirigió a Éowyn

—¿Me permitís, mi señora? —extendió una mano pidiéndole su espada a la doncella.

Ella se la dio y Kassidy le lanzó una mirada asesina, por dejarla sola con el elfo. Éowyn se encogió de hombros, divertida al ver la reacción de la otra chica, y se fue a sentar con Aragorn, para observar la lección.

«Ahora sí que me van a dejar en ridículo»—pensó Kassidy, antes de volver a mirar a Légolas.

—No eres muy fuerte, y te cuesta contener las embestidas de tu adversario —le dijo el elfo.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Eso ya lo sabía ¿Se iba a limitar a enumerarle sus fallos?

—Pero sí que eres rápida, y ágil —añadió Légolas, al ver la expresión de la joven—, prueba a esquivar en lugar de atacar, hasta que tu oponente se canse ¿Lo intentamos? —una mueca retadora se dibujó en su rostro.

La muchacha asintió y, sin más dilación, el elfo le lanzó un certero ataque que la desarmó a la primera.

—¡Légolas! No estaba preparada —protestó.

Él recogió la espada de la joven del suelo.

—Los orcos no van a esperar a que te prepares, Kassy —hizo un gesto de exasperación y le lanzó el arma.

La chica la atrapó al vuelo. A su alrededor vio a algunos soldados de Rohan reírse de ella. Se estaba empezando a cansar, ya había sido blanco de suficientes bromas por un día, y era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarlo pasar. De acuerdo, si Légolas quería retarla, aceptaría el reto.

Agarró el arma con fuerza, y miró al elfo, para indicarle, que podía comenzar cuando quisiera. Tenía que confiar en su instinto, al fin y al cabo esto no era distinto al ataque de los orcos en Moria o en el río.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando una estocada de Légolas fue directa hacia ella, pero nunca llegó, ya que, en un ágil movimiento se agachó y le dio una patada baja al elfo, que tuvo que echarse atrás para esquivarla.

—¿A qué te recuerda eso? —inquirió la joven, volviéndose a poner en guardia.

Légolas sonrió, la muchacha se refería a su primer encuentro, como olvidarlo.

Sin dejarla descansar, volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, enzarzándose en un extraño baile, en el que apenas se llegaban a tocar por los rápidos movimientos de ambos.

Los que los rodeaban habían cambiado las expresiones de burla, por otras de asombro. La agilidad de ambos contendientes era impresionante y a algunos, incluso les costaba seguirlos con la vista.

Tras un rato atacando y siendo esquivado, Légolas, por fin logró pillar a Kassidy por sorpresa. Estando colocado a su espalda, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, mientras con la otra mano, acercaba su espada al cuello de la chica.

—¿Y esto, a que te recuerda? —susurró al oído de la joven. Estaba muy pegado a ella, podía sentir la suavidad del cabello de la joven contra su mejilla, a la vez que el agradable aroma a lavanda que este desprendía.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento del elfo tan cerca suya, pero pudo apreciar, que por un segundo, él perdía la concentración. La muchacha aprovechó el momento para darle un codazo en el estómago, causando que Legolas la soltara y, tras esto le puso la zancadilla, provocando que él cayera al suelo.

Antes de que el elfo pudiera tan siquiera moverse, Kassidy ya había recuperado su espada y le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

Él la miraba asombrado ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado de una manera tan ridícula?

—Gané —la chica sonreía triunfalmente.

—Olvidé darte otro consejo —dijo él, aun en el suelo. La muchacha puso cara de desconcierto—, nunca debes bajar la guardia —nada más pronunciar estas palabras, el elfo le hizo una rápida llave con las piernas, que provocó que la joven cayera de espaldas.

Légolas se puso encima de ella y le aprisionó las muñecas, con ambas manos. Iba a devolverle la sonrisilla de superioridad que ella le había dedicado antes, pero en ese momento, en lo único en lo que pudo concentrarse fue en los ojos de la chica. Se quedaron en esa posición un momento, completamente ajenos a las miradas más que indiscretas, que muchos les lanzaban. Légolas inclinó un poco más el rostro, tenía tan cerca los labios de Kassidy, y le apetecía tanto besarlos.

Ella lo vio aproximarse cada vez más ¿Iba a besarla? Por un instante no hubo otra cosa que desease más, pero de repente, sintió pánico. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando dejaba que sus emociones se desataran y, en ese momento, un arsenal de sensaciones se arremolinaba en su interior luchando por liberarse. Ansiaba ese beso más que nada, pero no podía dejar que eso arriesgase la seguridad de Légolas, no podía hacerle daño, nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Légolas, todos nos están mirando —murmuró Kassidy, tras aterrizar, de nuevo en el mundo real.

El elfo también pareció salir repentinamente de un extraño trance y se puso rápidamente en pie.

—Yo, lo siento —dijo ayudándola a levantarse—, no sé por qué he hecho eso, no volverá a pasar —su semblante adoptó una expresión fría.

Kassidy observó el rostro del elfo, no mostraba ninguna emoción ¿Porqué hacía eso? Un minuto antes iba a besarla y, de repente la trataba así. Quiso ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, por un instante había llegado a creer que él sentía algo por ella, pero estaba equivocada, probablemente, solo se había dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento. Estaba claro, no hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Tienes razón —intentó que su voz sonara indiferente, pero sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que comenzaba a embargarla—, nunca hay que bajar la guardia —tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Por fin he tenido tiempo de subir este nuevo cap. Espero que os haya gustado :)<em>

_Muchísimas gracias a Plata-Atram, Daiane Dana y Caliope7, sois geniales me encanta ver vuestros reviews cada vez que subo un nuevo cap ^^_

_Acabo de empezar un fic nuevo sobre las Crónicas de Narnia, si a alguien le gusta ese fandom puede pasarse a leerlo xD jaja, y bueno, igual ahora tardo un poco más en actualizar este XD  
><em>


	11. Apariciones inesperadas

**HUARGOS, NI****ÑOS BORDES Y APARICIONES SORPRENDENTES**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Legolas no entendía cómo había sido tan idiota ¿Por qué narices había intentado besarla delante de todo el mundo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le había contestado de forma tan cortante a Kassidy? Malditos fueran él y su estúpido orgullo. Sabía lo que había pasado por la mente de la joven justo antes de evitar su beso, lo sabía porque pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, preocupación por él. Además conocía el funcionamiento de los poderes de la muchacha, era un idiota por provocarla de esa manera.<p>

Dirigió el rostro a Aragorn, quien lo miraba con una expresión severa. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Ya sabía que la había fastidiado, no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera.

* * *

><p>Aragorn estaba sentado junto a Éowyn, observando como Kassidy y Légolas luchaban.<p>

—Es muy ágil vuestra hermana, no parece la misma de hace un momento —dijo la chica, impresionada por el repentino cambio de su amiga.

—Es una joven especial, solo necesita la motivación adecuada —respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguieron observando el entrenamiento, hasta que los dos contrincantes acabaron en el suelo. Cuando se incorporaron, pudo ver como el rostro de Kassidy mostraba bastante aflicción mientras se alejaba, secándose una lágrima con el dorso de la manga.

Se estaba levantando para ir a consolarla, pero Éowyn le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Mejor voy yo —afirmó la rubia—, son cosas de chicas —dicho esto, se incorporó para ir en busca de Kassidy.

Aragorn inclinó la cabeza agradeciéndole el gesto, y la observó alejarse. Era una joven muy noble, eso podía apreciarse a simple vista. También admiraba su manera de pensar. La conversación que había tenido con ella en la armería de Edoras, lo había dejado bastante impresionado. A muchos hombres les gustaría tener una cuarta parte de la determinación que la rubia poseía.

El montaraz desvió el rostro hacia Legolas, que se había quedado prácticamente petrificado en el sitio. Le lanzó una mirada de reproche, no sabía que le había dicho el elfo a su hermana para que ella se hubiera marchado tan apenada, pero no le agradaba en absoluto verla así.

Legolas bajó la cabeza ante la mirada de su amigo y también se alejó de ahí.

* * *

><p>Éowyn encontró a Kassidy sentada cerca de otras mujeres que preparaban algo en una olla sobre una improvisada hoguera.<p>

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó la rubia. La morena asintió— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que soy una tonta, eso ha pasado —respondió la chica—. No sé porque pensé que él podría sentir algo por mí, y tampoco sé porque eso me molesta tanto.

Kassidy, es normal que te afecte, no eres de piedra. Cuando te enamoras todo parece un mundo, aunque en ocasiones sólo sea una tontería.

—Pero yo no estoy enamorada, no puedo estarlo —susurró—Además da lo mismo, porque está claro que él no siente nada por mí.

Éowyn sonrió dulcemente

—Pues yo creo te equivocas, no hay más que ver cómo te mira para darse cuenta de que le importas, y mucho —contestó—, además, todo Edoras ha sido testigo de que entre vosotros hay bastante complicidad —añadió con un tono divertido.

Kassidy se sonrojó

—Venga, arriba —la dama de Rohan se incorporó—, vamos a ayudar a preparar algo de comer —propuso para distraer a la princesa, que sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

—¿Pero tú sabes cocinar? —preguntó Kassidy.

—Nunca es tarde para aprender —respondió Éowyn encogiéndose de hombros.

Se unieron a unas mujeres, que de buen grado les ofrecieron su ayuda. Las jóvenes se rieron un rato, pero tuvieron que admitir que la cocina no era lo suyo.

—Vamos a llevarle un poco a Aragorn —propuso Kassidy, cuando por fin lograron preparar algo comestible. Se lo había pasado bien haciéndolo, y estaba emocionada por compartirlo, ya que era la primera vez que cocinaba.

—De acuerdo.

Encontraron al montaraz no muy lejos y Éowyn le tendió una ración del estofado.

—Lo hemos hecho nosotras. Tienes que probarlo —le dijo Kassidy a su hermano, entonces vio pasar al enano cerca de ella—. Voy a darle un poco a Gimli —se alejó de ellos dos.

Aragorn se llevó una cuchara a la boca.

—Mmm…Está rico —mintió a Éowyn, que lo miraba esperando su opinión.

—¿Sii? –respondió ella contenta. Se dio la vuelta, momento que Aragorn iba aprovechar para tirar el estofado, pero la joven volvió a acercarse a él —Mi tío me dijo que luchasteis con mi abuelo en la guerra, pero debía de estar equivocado.

—Théoden tiene buena memoria, él solo era un infante por aquel entonces —contestó el hombre sonriendo.

—Pero eso es imposible ¡Entonces tú tendrías setenta años por lo menos! —exclamó la dama.

—Ochenta y siete —respondió él.

—Así que eres un dúneidan, un descendiente de Númenor, con el don de la larga vida –dijo la joven asombrada—, creía que tu raza pasó a ser leyenda.

—Quedamos muy pocos, hace ya tiempo que se extinguió el reino del norte.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—«¿Porqué habré dicho nada? Está claro que no le agrada tratar ese tema»—pensó—. Disfruta de la comida —hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó.

El hombre vio a Kassidy acercarse de nuevo a él tras haber estado conversando un rato con el enano.

—Aragorn, no te comas eso, Gimli me ha obligado a probarlo y está intragable —lo avisó

Él arqueó una ceja

—Podías haber llegado cinco minutos antes —le dijo con una expresión fingidamente seria.

—¿Te lo has comido? —inquirió la chica.

Al ver como él asentía, ella comenzó a reírse. Aragorn no tardó en unirse a las risas de la joven.

* * *

><p>Pronto estuvieron de nuevo en marcha, ya que no podían perder mucho más tiempo si querían llegar al Abismo de Helm antes del anochecer.<p>

Un par de soldados de Rohan se encontraban más adelantados que los demás, con el objetivo de ir comprobando el camino, cuando los caballos de estos, comenzaron a inquietarse.

—Sooo… —dijo uno, intentando calmar al animal— ¿Pero qué les pasa?

Apenas pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta, pues un orco montado en un enorme huargo, saltó sobre ellos. El animal casi mata a ambos soldados, pero Légolas llegó a tiempo para derribarlo y acabar con el orco también.

—¡Es un rastreador! —el elfo avisó a Aragorn, que venía corriendo a ver que ocurría.

El hombre escuchó el aviso de su amigo y se apresuró a ir junto al rey Théoden.

—Huargos, nos atacan —informó—. Hay que alejar a la gente de aquí.

Al oír la noticia, un considerable revuelo comenzó a formarse entre los aldeanos.

El rey se aproximó a su sobrina

—Conduce a la gente al Abismo de Helm, parte ya —le pidió

La doncella asintió.

—Ve con ellos Kassidy —le dijo Aragorn a su hermana, que también estaba con Éowyn

—Pero…—la princesa iba a protestar, no quería alejarse de Aragorn y ella también podía ayudar en la batalla, ya lo había demostrado antes.

El hombre la miró tiernamente, podía apreciar la preocupación de la joven hacia él.

—Necesitan toda la ayuda posible —la interrumpió—, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien –le dio un rápido abrazo, antes de alejarse cabalgando hacia el lugar donde encontraron al rastreador.

Las dos jóvenes no tuvieron más opción que obedecer las órdenes recibidas. Éowyn fue hacía el principio de la columna para indicar el camino a la gente, mientras que Kassidy estaba al final, ayudando a los que más lo necesitaban y vigilando que nadie se quedara atrás. Pronto consiguieron alejar a la mayor parte de los aldeanos del peligro. Pero entonces, la morena vio a una mujer que se había quedado muy rezagada con respecto al resto de la gente.

Fue corriendo hacia ella.

—Señora, tiene que seguir a los demás, aquí corre peligro —le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

—No encuentro a mi hijo —la mujer tenía lágrimas en el rostro—, estaba conmigo, pero con el revuelo que armó la gente lo perdí.

—Tranquila, seguro que ha seguido al grupo —Kassidy le puso una mano en el hombro a la mujer.

—Pero ¿y si no está? —su semblante mostraba una gran preocupación.

—Está bien yo lo buscaré, pero usted váyase ya —la apremió la joven.

La señora asintió, agradeciéndole a la muchacha su ayuda, y corrió tras la columna de aldeanos, que ya casi se perdía de vista.

Kassidy la observó correr hasta ponerse a salvo, entonces desanduvo parte del camino, pues le había prometido a la mujer que buscaría al niño, aunque no creía que este se hubiera quedado atrás. Cada vez podía oír más cerca el estruendo de la batalla. Ya estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y seguir a los demás, cuando escuchó un leve gemido.

Siguió la procedencia del sonido y, no muy lejos vio a un niño de unos doce o trece años, tirado en el suelo. Claramente, esta era la última vez que dudaría de los presentimientos de una madre preocupada

Al llegar hasta él pudo ver como una roca de considerable tamaño le atrapaba una pierna, impidiendo al niño salir de ahí.

Se agachó junto a él e intentó levantarla, pero pesaba demasiado.

—Eso ya lo he intentado yo —le dijo el chiquillo.

—Hago lo que puedo ¿vale? —no quería ser borde con un niño, pero la situación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí, y el alboroto provocado por la lucha, se oía demasiado alto, no podía ver a los contendientes, pero sabía que estaban cerca.

Intentó levantar la roca otra vez, pero era completamente inútil. ¿Por qué narices tendría tan poca fuerza?

«En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo, me pondré a cargar piedras» —pensó.

Necesitaba calmarse, pero los nervios no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Si hubiera sido más eficiente durante las clases que Gandalf le impartió, ahora no tendría ese problema, seguro que el mago podía mover esa piedra sin el menor esfuerzo. Las palabras que le dijo el anciano cuando estaban en Moria resonaron en su mente «_tu magia es instintiva, es pura y muy poderosa» ._Sabía que sus poderes estaban conectados a sus emociones, por eso afloraban cuando menos se lo esperaba, y si algo tenía claro en ese momento, era que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Con el niño atrapado delante suya, y los orcos luchando tan cerca de ellos… No, no es que estuviera muy relajada que digamos.

Respiró hondo, intentando vaciar su mente, y dejando que todos los nervios y la ansiedad que sentía se proyectaran en esa maldita roca que tenía delante.

—¿Pero qué haces? Poniéndote a rezar no me vas a sacar de aquí —protestó el niño.

—Chsssss —lo mandó callar. Aun por encima le había tocado un crío prepotente.

Siguió concentrada mirando la piedra, entonces, esta comenzó a temblar y, acto seguido se elevó casi un metro del suelo. El niño no perdió un instante y se arrastró fuera del sitio donde estaba atrapado.

—¡Lo conseguí! —exclamó Kassidy emocionada, pero en cuanto perdió la concentración la piedra volvió a caer con fuerza en el lugar donde, segundos antes había estado la pierna del muchacho.

—¡Guau! ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —la mirada del niño estaba cargada de curiosidad y asombro

—Es un truco que me enseñó un amigo —respondió la joven guiñándole un ojo— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó.

—Me duele un poco, pero sí que puedo —respondió él—, por cierto, me llamo Éared.

—Encantada Éared, yo soy Kassidy —sonrió la muchacha—. Venga ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí —lo ayudó a incorporarse, y dejó que cargara parte de su peso sobre ella, ya que el niño aun tenía la pierna bastante adormecida.

No habían caminado ni un par de metros, cuando de repente, un orco montado en huargo les salió al paso.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, que dos bocados tan suculentos —dijo la inmunda criatura con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Kassidy colocó al niño entre ella y el enemigo, y sacó su arco, preparada para atacar si era necesario.

—¡Oh, pero si la niñita quiere jugar! —otro espantoso jinete orco y su bestia, se aproximaron por detrás de ella.

La joven daba vueltas alrededor del niño, intentando mantenerlo lejos del alcance de esas criaturas, pero sabía que no tenían muchas posibilidades de salir ilesos. Contra uno igual habría podido, e incluso contra los dos, si no fueran montados en esas impresionantes bestias, que realmente, asustaban bastante más que sus jinetes.

—Éared, cuando te lo diga quiero que eches a correr, y ni si te ocurra volver atrás ¿Entendido? —le susurró Kassidy al niño

—¡¿Pero qué pasará contigo?! —protestó él, no quería dejar a la chica sola, pero una mirada de esta, bastó para que el niño asintiera.

Los orcos cada vez los iban cercando más, uno ya alzaba su espada preparado para atacar. Kassidy lanzó una flecha, que acertó de lleno en el ojo del huargo que tenía delante. La bestia se encabritó y fue tras la joven. Antes de que se acercara a ella, la chica disparó al jinete del otro animal en un hombro.

—¡Ahora, Éared! ¡Corre! —ordenó la joven que, tras ver como el niño huía, se puso a correr en dirección contraria, suspirando de alivio, al comprobar que ambos orcos, encabritados por haber sido atacados, decidieron perseguirla a ella en lugar de al niño.

Corría todo lo aprisa que podía, pero no tenía hacia dónde ir. Se encontraban en una gran llanura, con alguna que otra roca, pero ningún lugar donde esconderse y, aunque ella era rápida, esas criaturas lo eran más, por lo que no tardaron en ganarle terreno, obligándola a detenerse para enfrentarlos.

—¡Ahora nos las vas a pagar maldita zorra! —dijo el que había sido herido, a la vez que azuzaba a su huargo, de manera que el animal dio un salto, con intención de caer sobre la muchacha.

Kassidy volvió a colocar una flecha en su arco y disparó a la bestia en la barriga justo cuando estaba encima de ella, rápidamente rodó por el suelo, para evitar que el peso muerto del animal la aplastara.

Se levantó todo lo aprisa que fue capaz, y pudo ver como al jinete le costaba salir de debajo del cadáver del huargo. En ese momento sintió un agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo, giró la cabeza, para comprobar que el otro orco estaba a su espalda, clavándole un puñal. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le dio un codazo en la mandíbula a su atacante, aturdiéndolo por un instante que aprovechó para arrancarse el puñal de la espalda, e incrustárselo al orco en el pecho, arrebatándole la vida.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar, pues el otro orco ya había salido de debajo del cadáver de su huargo, y ahora montaba el de su recién caído compañero, acercándose a ella inexorablemente.

La joven se llevó una mano a la espalda para coger otra flecha del carcaj, pero no le quedaba ninguna.

Por lo bajo farfulló varias expresiones nada apropiadas en una dama. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? A Legolas nunca se le acababan las flechas. Ahora sí que estaba fastidiada.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Se te han acabado los juguetes? —una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro del orco, que siguió aproximándose a ella lentamente, saboreando el miedo de su víctima.<p>

La joven solo podía retroceder, estaba desarmada, además de que el lugar donde la habían apuñalado le dolía terriblemente, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y comenzaba a nublársele la vista.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sentía que estaba a punto desmayarse, pero aun así, pudo ver como el orco desmontaba su huargo y se acercaba a ella.

Con una mano la agarró por el pelo, y con la otra colocó la espada en la garganta de la chica.

El silbido de una saeta provocó que el orco soltase un momento a la muchacha. Una flecha se acababa de clavar en el huargo, matándolo al instante. El orco no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues antes de poder realizar cualquier movimiento, una espada lo degolló.

Kassidy no entendía que acababa de pasar, estaba convencida de que la iban a matar, pero entonces, su atacante se giró ¿El huargo estaba muerto? No podía pensar con claridad, se sentía demasiado mareada, y le costaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Entonces el orco cayó inerte al suelo. Lo último que pudo distinguir la joven, antes de desmayarse, fue el rostro de un muchacho, con unos penetrantes ojos grises. Entonces la oscuridad la envolvió.

* * *

><p>Los soldados de Rohan, con la ayuda de Légolas, Aragorn y Gimli, comenzaban a reducir a sus enemigos, sin embargo aun eran muchos, y los habían cogido por sorpresa, por lo que la batalla seguía bastante igualada.<p>

Légolas estaba sacando su espada del cuerpo de un huargo, cuando vio como dos orcos huían de la contienda en la dirección por la que se había ido la gente de Rohan. Corrió tras ellos, pero varios enemigos le salían al paso y no le quedaba más remedio que pararse a enfrentarlos. De todos modos, ya hacía bastante que los aldeanos se habían ido. Los orcos tardarían mucho en encontrarlos.

Cuando por fin logró librarse de sus adversarios, siguió el camino que habían tomado los orcos que escaparon de la batalla. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, pues al llegar a lo alto de una pequeña colina, pudo ver como bajo él, Kassidy estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras un orco la sujetaba a punto de degollarla ¿Pero que hacía ella ahí?

Sin perder un segundo, cargó su arco, preparado para disparar al agresor de su amiga, pero entonces una flecha pasó silbando a toda velocidad, clavándose en el huargo. El elfo siguió con la vista la trayectoria de la saeta hasta descubrir al autor del ataque. Un joven galopaba a toda velocidad hacia el orco, y sacando su espada, lo degolló antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Acto seguido, se apeó de su montura, y cogió a Kassidy en brazos, que se acababa de desmallar.

Légolas descendió a toda prisa los pocos metros que lo separaban de la muchacha.

—¡Suéltala! —el elfo apuntó con su arco al joven

—Le acabo de salvar la vida —dijo el aludido alzando una ceja—, si fuera mi intención hacerle daño, me habría ahorrado matar a ese orco.

El elfo sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, le debía una y no tenía motivos para desconfiar. Pero su voz sonaba tan fría y desafiante… había algo en él que no le agradaba en absoluto.

De todos modos bajó el arma y se aproximó a él, entonces pudo apreciar la enorme herida que tenía la joven en un costado. Parecía muy grave, claramente necesitaba atención inmediata, pero ahí no disponían de los recursos necesarios para tratarla.

—Hay que llevarla al Abismo de Helm para que puedan curarla a tiempo —Légolas hizo el amago de coger a Kassidy, pero el chico se apartó.

—Mi caballo es muy veloz, yo la llevaré —dijo el joven subiendo a la muchacha al animal, y colocándose él detrás.

—¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? —el elfo no terminaba de fiarse. Sabía que no le quedaban muchas opciones, pues Kassidy estaba muy grave, incluso temía por su vida, pero se resistía a dejar que se la llevara.

—Porque si no, ella morirá. Si te importa lo más mínimo no me impedirás marchar —el muchacho le clavó una mirada provocadora.

Claro que le importaba, y mucho, por eso no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba ante una encrucijada, pues cada segundo que perdían hablando, era un segundo que acercaba a Kassidy a las puertas de la muerte, tenían que llevarla al abismo cuanto antes, y la manera más rápida era a través del joven, ya que él aun tardaría bastante en conseguir un caballo y luego volver hasta ahí. Pero por otra parte, no conocía a ese chico de nada, de acuerdo que le había salvado la vida a Kassidy, pero ¿Y si era un sirviente del señor oscuro?

Después de sopesar todas las opciones, decidió que, en el peor de los casos, preferiría mil veces que ella estuviera en manos del enemigo que muerta.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Légolas, tras un instante de silencio.

—Yerkan —respondió el joven

—Bien, Yerkan, no te impediré marchar. Pero te juro que si cuando llegue al Abismo de Helm, Kassidy no está allí sana y salva, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde te puedas esconder, pues te encontraré y te lo haré pagar ¿Entendido? —el semblante del elfo no dejaba lugar a dudas, eso era una amenaza en toda regla.

—No esperaba menos —contestó Yerkan con una mirada igualmente desafiante. Entonces espoleó a su caballo y comenzó a galopar.

Légolas lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

><p>¡<em>Huolas! ya tenía ganas de subir este cap jajaja, supongo que sabréis porqué XD Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, a mí es de los que más me gusta jajaja<em>

_Muchísimas gracias a los que comentáis y agregáis a favs ^_^  
><em>


	12. Planes de venganza

En cuanto el caballo desapareció, Legolas se arrepintió de dejarlo ir ¿Qué pasaría si aquel chico no cumplía su palabra? Solo de pensar que, cabía una posibilidad de que no volviera a ver a Kassidy… No lo permitiría, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la última vez que habló con ella. Sabía que le había hecho daño, le había hecho creer que ella no era importante para él. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, tenía que decirle que le daban igual sus poderes, que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, y sobre todo que lamentaba profundamente haber sido tan idiota. Eran tantas las cosas que necesitaba hacerle saber. Si después ella decidía alejarse de él, lo respetaría, lo último que quería era volver a verla sufrir.

* * *

><p>Volvió a la zona donde acababa de tener lugar la batalla. Al parecer habían ganado y, los pocos orcos que consiguieron librarse de la furia de los jinetes de Rohan, habían huido.<p>

Vio a sus amigos, parecían preocupados, probablemente no lo habían visto alejarse.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? Aragorn empezaba a angustiarse —dijo Gimli

Legolas no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, el enano nunca admitiría que él también se había inquietado por su ausencia. Pero al observar al hombre, enseguida borró la sonrisa. Sabía que Aragorn no se iba a tomar nada bien lo de Kassidy.

—¿Qué ocurre, Legolas? —el montaraz captó la expresión preocupada de su amigo.

Con un suspiro, el elfo les contó lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Tras escuchar las explicaciones de Legolas, no tardaron ni un minuto en hacerse con unos caballos y dirigirse al Abismo de Helm. Aragorn sabía que su amigo había hecho lo mejor para Kassidy, él hubiera tomado la misma decisión, pero eso no impedía que un gran desasosiego lo embargara, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y comprobar que ella estaba bien.<p>

Pronto divisaron los enormes muros de la fortaleza. Era realmente impresionante, estaba situada entre un desfiladero que se abría al frente de las Montañas Blancas, las cuales contribuían a proteger el lugar de ataques enemigos.

Al reconocer a los recién llegados, en seguida les abrieron las puertas. Aragorn entró a toda velocidad, seguido de Légolas y Gimli. Los tres le habían sacado bastante ventaja al resto de los soldados de Rohan.

Preguntaron a todos con los que se cruzaban, pero nadie parecía saber el paradero de Kassidy. Légolas comenzaba a angustiarse, iba a matar a aquel chico, como lo encontrara lo mataría…

Entonces lo vio. Yerkan estaba sentado en un pequeño taburete, junto a la puerta de una habitación, su rostro mostraba una expresión distraída, como si estuviese aguardando algo.

—¡Ese es! —el elfo señaló al muchacho, y se dirigió a él, seguido de Aragorn y Gimli

El chico se levantó de golpe al ver a los tres compañeros acercarse a él, con semblantes preocupados y enfurecidos a la vez.

—¿¡Dónde está!? —dijo Légolas, agarrándolo por el cuello de la capa— Como le hayas hecho algo, te juro…

—Solo te lo diré una vez. Suéltame —lo interrumpió el muchacho, con una voz impasible, pero amenazante.

Aragorn le puso una mano en el brazo al elfo para que se tranquilizara, y este soltó al muchacho.

—Por favor, dinos donde está Kassidy —intervino el montaraz, a la vez que mostraba una mirada implorante.

Yerkan hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta que tenía detrás.

—Llevan horas ahí dentro —explicó— Se encontraba muy grave cuando la traje, la daga con la que la hirieron estaba envenenada. Todavía no me han dicho nada.

Los semblantes de todos se oscurecieron, comenzaban a temerse lo peor…

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz le molestaba bastante y sentía como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada.<p>

—¡Hola! —una carita apareció en frente suya, sobresaltándola y provocando que sintiera un dolor agudo en el costado.

—¡Éared! Me has asustado —dijo ella sonriendo, al ver que el niño estaba a salvo— ¿Estamos en el Abismo de Helm? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento del chiquillo como respuesta— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Te trajo un caballero —respondió Éared—, parecía que estabas muerta. No me puedo creer que te enfrentaras tú sola esas bestias, tenías que haberme dejado ayudarte, yo podría haberte salvado, mi madre dice que de mayor seré un gran guerrero.

—Sí, tienes razón —la joven tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, pues con cualquier leve movimiento sentía un doloroso pinchazo en la herida—, seguro que si tú hubieras estado ahí, ahora yo no estaría postrada en una cama.

El niño asintió, completamente convencido.

En ese momento Légolas entró en la habitación. Una expresión de alivio cruzó su rostro en cuanto la vio despierta.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Bien, gracias —sonrió la joven— ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están? —de repente recordó que se habían separado por causa de una batalla, podría haberles ocurrido cualquier cosa. Intentó incorporarse.

El elfo notó el desasosiego en el semblante de Kassidy

—Están bien, tranquila. Aragorn ha ido a por unas hierbas para calmarte el dolor y Gimli lo ha acompañado, vendrán enseguida —colocó los almohadones de la cama, y ayudó a la joven a ponerse cómoda.

—Yo tengo que irme, mi madre me ha dicho que no te molestara, pero quería esperar a que despertaras —intervino el niño—. Cuida de ella mientras no estoy —le dijo a Legolas—, pero no se te ocurra hacer nada raro. Te estaré vigilando —le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

—Por supuesto —respondió el elfo, conteniendo una sonrisa

—Hasta luego, Éared —la joven se despidió del niño.

—Hasta luego —dijo el aludido, antes de abandonar la estancia.

Cuando salió, los dos comenzaron a reírse.

—Éared nos contó como lo salvaste de los orcos, te está muy agradecido, no se ha separado de tu cama desde que llegaste —explicó Légolas— Fuiste muy valiente.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar —respondió ella restándole importancia—, y probablemente no habrías acabado herido —añadió sonriendo—. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Casi un día —contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Estaba tan aliviado de verla sana y salva—. Kassidy —murmuró tras un momento de silencio—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó…

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió la joven, sabiendo a que se refería Legolas—, tenías razón, es mejor que hagamos como que nunca sucedió. Por mi parte ya está olvidado —dijo ella.

No era verdad, no estaba olvidado. Le habían dolido las palabras del elfo, le había dolido la frialdad con la que le dijo que no volvería a pasar. Sabía que tenía parte de la culpa, pues fue ella quien evitó el beso, pero no lo hizo porque no lo deseara, lo hizo por él, por miedo a hacerle daño. Se lo hubiera explicado de haberle dado la oportunidad, pero no, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él le dejó muy claro que solo fue un error, que no volvería suceder.

Y ahora que tenía la ocasión perfecta para aclararlo, el miedo a perder su amistad, le impedía expresar lo que sentía. Si le confesaba la verdad, quizás él se distanciara de ella y, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a perderlo.

Legolas miró fijamente los ojos negros de la muchacha. No contaba con que ella le dijera eso, él no quería ser solo su amigo. Pero si era lo que ella deseaba, lo aceptaría, lo importante era que ella fuese feliz, aunque para ello su corazón se deshiciera en mil pedazos.

—Entonces ¿amigos? —dijo el elfo, extendiendo la mano, en señal de paz.

—Amigos —ella le estrechó la mano.

Era extraño como, una palabra tan positiva y agradable como amigo, podía llegar a causar tanta desazón en las almas de dos personas.

Quizás habían tomado una decisión errónea, quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para decirse lo que en realidad ansiaban, quizás era el momento de enfrentarse a sus miedos de una vez por todas y arriesgarse por aquello que querían… Estos pensamientos rondaban la mente de ambos jóvenes, sin embargo, solo se quedarían en eso, pensamientos, pues, en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo cualquier oportunidad de subsanar lo que ya se había dicho.

Aragorn entró en la habitación, cargado con un montón de hierbas, vendas y otros utensilios para ejercer su faceta de sanador, seguidamente apareció Gimli también con las manos llenas, aunque dejó caer todo al suelo en cuanto vio a Kassidy despierta.

—Jovencita, no te imaginas que preocupados nos tenías —dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

—Auch, Gimli me haces daño —respondió ella riéndose.

—Oh, lo siento —el enano se apartó ruborizado.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Aragorn, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. Se sentía tan feliz de volver a verla sonreír. Los momentos que pasó sin saber que había sido de ella, habían sido de los peores de su vida.

—Bien, apenas fue un rasguño, seguro que en un rato ya se me ha pasado —dijo la muchacha, intentando que su hermano no se preocupara demasiado.

—Kassy, a mi no me engañas —respondió él—, no solo perdiste mucha sangre, sino que además la daga que te clavaron estaba envenenada, cualquier otro en tu lugar habría muerto.

La joven puso cara de desconcierto. De acuerdo que aun le dolía bastante, pero no pensaba que hubiera sido tan grave.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estoy viva?

—Porqué tú no eres cualquiera —sonrió el montaraz—, tu cuerpo se cura a una velocidad impresionante, incluso más rápido que los elfos —explicó—. Pero ahora quiero ver esa herida. Por muy asombrosa que seas, aun necesitas algo de ayuda para curarte —añadió.

Kassidy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a Aragorn tan metido en su papel de sanador. Con ayuda de Légolas, se sentó en la cama y se levantó un poco la camisa, descubriendo la venda que le rodeaba gran parte del tronco.

El montaraz deshizo el vendaje y le puso un ungüento en la zona herida, para ayudar a que terminara de cerrarse antes, luego volvió a vendarla.

—Bebe esto —dijo dándole una taza con un líquido humeante que, la verdad, no se veía nada apetecible.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó la joven poniendo mala cara.

—Te ayudará a dormir y a que se te pase antes el dolor —respondió Aragorn—. Venga, no protestes, solo bébelo —le ordenó con una firme voz

—Pero no quiero dormir, ya he dormido bastante —se quejó ella

—No seas infantil, Kassidy —intervino Legolas

Ella le lanzó una falsa mirada de reproche. Pero acabó cediendo a la presión de ambos hombres.

En cuanto se terminó la infusión, sintió como sus párpados comenzaban a pesar cada vez más, y un acusado sopor embargaba todo su cuerpo. Se recostó contra las almohadas, dejando que el sueño la dominara. Sintió como unas delicadas manos colocaban las sábanas de la cama, arropándola.

—Descansa, princesa —escuchó que le decía la voz de Légolas, justo antes de caer en un profundo y reparador sueño.

* * *

><p>No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la estancia.<p>

—Me acaban de informar de que el rey Théoden desea veros —dijo Yerkan, entrando en la habitación.

Aragorn se levantó, de manera que sus amigos no tardaron en imitarlo.

—Dile que iremos enseguida —respondió el montaraz— Primero debo ir a buscar a Éowyn para que se quede con Kassidy. Ahora está bien, pero podría empeorar —agregó

—No será necesario, yo me quedaré con ella —alegó el muchacho en tono desinteresado.

El hombre asintió, ese chico se había ganado su confianza al salvarle la vida a su hermana y traerla a la fortaleza.

No tenían mucha información acerca de él, sólo les había contado que era hijo de un caballero que murió en uno de los ataques de las hordas de Saruman a las aldeas de Rohan. No tenía más familia y por eso había partido en busca del rey para pedirle que lo dejara luchar en su ejército. Fue entonces cuando se topó con Kassidy.

Quizás en otras circunstancias habrían sido más desconfiados, pero debido a los actos del chico, el monarca enseguida le había permitido quedarse y luchar a su lado, decisión que Aragorn había apoyado, pues le estaba realmente agradecido por lo que había hecho.

—Está bien —contestó el montaraz— Pero no dudes en avisarme si su estado empeora —añadió

—Descuida.

Los tres salieron de la habitación. Sin embargo, Legolas no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo atrás. No le gustaba ese muchacho, había algo en él que no terminaba de encajar, y no le hacía mucha gracia dejarlo a solas con Kassidy.

* * *

><p>Cuando abandonaron la sala, Yerkan se dirigió hacia la cama donde la princesa descansaba, y se sentó en la silla situada al lado de esta.<p>

La joven dormía profundamente, con una expresión relajada en el rostro.

El muchacho recordó la sensación que lo había invadido cuando la tuvo delante, justo antes de que ella se desmayara. En ese momento sus ojos se habían cruzado, apenas durante un segundo, pero sólo eso bastó para que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Era su poder conectando con el de ella.

No era la primera vez que la veía, pues además de haber seguido el viaje de la comunidad del anillo gracias al palantir, ya la había conocido en persona mucho antes de que ella abandonara Raendor. Pero durante aquella época, el poder de la joven aún estaba latente.

Durante años, Saruman había intentado despertar la magia de Kassidy mediante un sinfín de hechizos diferentes, sin obtener el más mínimo resultado. Yerkan había sido testigo del fracaso de su maestro, pues en muchas ocasiones lo dejaba acompañarlo a Raendor.

Así fue como conoció a la princesa, cuando ella apenas tenía tres años y él siete. Podía recordar casi como si fuera ayer, las largas tardes pasadas con la pequeña, jugando juntos en los jardines de palacio, o enseñándole pequeñas muestras de magia de las que Kassidy siempre se maravillaba, sobre todo cuando él le explicaba que algún día ella también podría hacer eso y más.

Sin embargo, todo cambió con lo del incendio. Aquella vez el mago se excedió con uno de los muchos hechizos que trataban de forzar el despertar del poder de la princesa, de manera que este casi mata a la niña de seis años que por aquel entonces era Kassidy.

A consecuencia del peligro, la magia de ella se descontroló, provocando que todo a su alrededor comenzara a arder. Saruman sacó a Yerkan de la estancia, dejando a la niña sola en medio del incendio, pues sabía que no le pasaría nada, ella era inmune al fuego. Pero la madre de la pequeña desconocía este dato, y murió intentando rescatarla de las llamas.

Después de aquello, el mago no lo dejó volver a Raendor, tenía miedo de que algo parecido ocurriera otra vez y, pudiera causarle daño a él.

Saruman borró la memoria de la niña, haciéndole olvidar todo lo sucedido antes de ese momento, tanto el horrible trauma de ver a su madre morir en frente suya, como el tiempo pasado jugando junto a él.

Yerkan siempre supo que su destino estaba ligado al de Kassidy, él era uno de los pocos que conocían la verdad acerca de ella, y en cierto modo sentía que la joven era la única persona que podría llegar a comprenderlo. Por eso, cuando era un niño, sintió pena por el hecho de que el mago hiciera que ella lo olvidara, a fin de cuentas, había sido su única amiga.

Sin embargo ahora eso le importaba más bien poco. Lo único que en principio le interesaba de ella era su poder. No obstante, posteriormente lo había pensando mejor y había llegado a la conclusión de que Kassidy podía serle muy útil a la hora de tomar su venganza.

Desde que había partido de Isengard, su mente no había dejado de barajar miles de opciones para hacer sufrir a Legolas, del mismo modo que su pueblo lo hizo sufrir a él. En ningún momento se había planteado la opción de usarla a ella, ya que probablemente Saruman no lo aprobaría, el mago la quería en Orthanc cuanto antes… Pero la reacción de Legolas cuando Kassidy corría peligro, hizo que una nueva idea cruzara su mente.

Durante años había sentido un odio desmesurado hacia los elfos del Bosque Negro, y en especial hacia su príncipe, quien había comandado la destrucción de su hogar. A pesar de todo, y por tentador que resultase, pudo contenerse ante su primer encuentro con Legolas, el día que salvó a Kassidy. Si se hubiera dejado llevar, habría terminado con él, en ese mismo instante, le habría atravesado el corazón y habría disfrutado con ello.

Pero si de algo era capaz Yerkan, era de controlar sus emociones, de volverse de piedra… de no sentir. Los orcos que estaban al servicio de Saruman lo temían incluso más que a su maestro, puesto que el joven aprendiz no solo era letal en batalla, sino que además carecía de todo tipo piedad. Tan solo le era leal al mago blanco, cualquier otro que se interpusiera en sus planes estaría muerto antes de poder pestañear.

Yerkan no creía que una muerte rápida fuese suficiente castigo para ese elfo engreído. No, lo que él tenía pensado era mucho mejor

Llevaría a Kassidy a Isengard, por supuesto, pero no todavía. Primero la usaría para vengarse de Legolas. No se necesitaba ser un experto en amor para percatarse de lo qué el elfo sentía por la princesa. Se la arrebataría poco a poco, haría que ella se fuera con él voluntariamente, y quizás, que fuera ella misma la que acabase con Legolas. ¿Por qué no? No existía peor sentimiento que el de verse traicionado por aquellos en quienes confiabas.

Al fin y al cabo, para conseguirlo, solo tenía que hacer que Kassidy viese la verdad y que tomase el destino para el que había nacido.


	13. Solicitando refuerzos

_**Solicitando refuerzos**_

Cuando despertó, la luz que entraba por la ventana se encontraba en su punto álgido, indicándole que ya casi era mediodía. Debía de haber dormido toda la noche y parte de la mañana «Más que suficiente» pensó. Por mucho que quisieran, no la retendrían más en cama.

Se levantó, comprobando con asombro que el horrible brebaje que Aragorn le había dado, de verdad era eficaz, pues ya no sentía casi nada de dolor.

«La próxima vez que me obligue a beber algo, no protestaré»– dijo para sus adentros

En un rincón de la estancia, una gran bañera, llena hasta rebosar, expelía vapor de agua. Genial, alguien debía de haberla preparado mientras ella descansaba. Además, también habían dejado una toalla y una muda de ropa limpia.

Aunque no tardó ni un minuto en quitarse el pantalón y la camisa que vestía, deshacer el vendaje sí que le llevó algo más de tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, tuvo que contener una mueca de sorpresa al ver que, la herida que un día antes casi la mataba, ahora estaba completamente cicatrizada. Quizás, al final, eso de la magia, también tenía sus ventajas.

Se introdujo en la bañera, dispuesta a disfrutar unos minutos de relax.

Estaba tan abstraída que no oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, quizás por eso cuando giró la cabeza y vio a un chico de pie, en medio de la habitación, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —se sumergió un poco más en el agua— ¿Y qué haces aquí, no sabes llamar a la puerta?

Él la miró, con una mueca de diversión en el rostro

—Primero, sí que llamé, pero nadie contestaba y entré por si te había pasado algo —respondió—, y segundo, no es muy educado por tu parte hablarle así a la persona que te ha salvado la vida ¿No crees? —preguntó.

Kassidy lo observó un momento. Era increíble lo familiar que le resultaba el aspecto de ese muchacho. No podía negar que era guapo, se notaba que realizaba actividad física a menudo, por lo bien torneado que estaba su cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo de color castaño claro, corto y revuelto y unas cejas un poco espesas le conferían cierta dureza en la mirada. Pero desde luego, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, grises oscuros y extrañamente fríos, como si no conocieran emoción alguna, lo cual contrastaba con el gesto de burla y socarronería que no desaparecía de su rostro.

—Está bien —dijo la joven algo más calmada— ¿Qué querías?

—Aragorn me ha pedido que venga a por ti, creo que quería hablarte de algo importante —dijo él.

—De acuerdo —contestó Kassidy. Tras un momento de silencio, enarcó una ceja, pues el chico no se movía del sitio «¿A qué espera?» —se preguntó— No voy a salir si sigues mirando —dijo en voz alta

—A mi no me importa, no soy escrupuloso —respondió él, burlonamente. La joven le lanzó una mirada cortante, ante lo que él se encogió de hombros—. No perdía nada por intentarlo —añadió, lanzándole la toalla a la chica y dándose la vuelta— Te espero fuera, no tardes.

Kassidy aguardó a que el muchacho abandonase la habitación, para salir de la bañera. Entonces se secó, y rápidamente se vistió con la blusa, los pantalones y las botas que le habían dejado. Salió de la estancia, desenredándose con los dedos, el pelo aun mojado.

El chico estaba apoyado contra la pared, en una postura despreocupada, esperando por ella. Al verla, le dedicó una sonrisa y se le acercó.

—Te sientan bien esas ropas —Comenzó a caminar, guiándola por el exterior de la fortaleza, hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los amigos de la muchacha.

—Gracias —respondió Kassidy. Le resultaba extraña la actitud del muchacho, parecía que no le importaban en absoluto las formalidades, se comportaba como si todo le diera igual— ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas? —preguntó la joven.

—No lo he dicho —respondió. Ella lo miró, arqueando las cejas, y él le devolvió una sonrisa divertida antes de volver a hablar— Yerkan.

Al oírlo, Kassidy sintió un leve escalofrío, no solo el aspecto del muchacho, sino que también su nombre, le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

—Yerkan, ¿Alguna vez has ido a Raendor? —inquirió la princesa.

—No, nunca he salido de Rohan —contestó.

—Ya… ¿Seguro que no nos hemos visto antes? —volvió a preguntar

—La primera vez que te vi, fue cuando te salvé de ese orco que estaba a punto de degollarte —respondió él, con una mueca irónica.

—Ya, bueno… aun no te he dado las gracias por eso —dijo Kassidy.

—No creo que un "gracias" sea suficiente para compensar que te haya salvado la vida —la interrumpió Yerkan, dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona

—¿Ah no? —preguntó ella, sorprendida— ¿Entonces qué?

—No te preocupes, no me costará pensar en algo para que me lo compenses —contestó el chico, con una expresión burlona en el rostro.

Tras estas palabras, ambos se detuvieron, ya que cerca de ellos, vieron a Aragorn y Théoden, quienes se encontraban en lo alto de una de las almenas de la fortaleza, y por las expresiones de sus rostros, parecía que estuvieran manteniendo una acalorada discusión.

La joven oyó al rey gritar algo sobre que Rohan estaba sola en esa batalla. A continuación, vio como le daba la espalda a Aragorn y se alejaba de él seguido por dos soldados. Al cruzarse con ella, le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Me alegra ver que ya estáis recuperada, princesa —le dijo el monarca

—Gracias, mi señor —respondió ella

El rey inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el agradecimiento, y luego siguió su camino.

Kassidy se dirigió a junto de Aragorn, que la aguardaba acompañado de Legolas, Gimli y Éowyn.

La rubia corrió a abrazarla

—¡Kassidy! Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien —le dijo—. No sabes que susto me llevé cuando llegamos y no te encontré.

—Gracias Éowyn —respondió la muchacha riéndose. A continuación posó su mirada en Aragorn— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la reciente discusión con el monarca.

—Los exploradores han visto que un ejército de al menos diez mil efectivos, provenientes de Isengard, se dirigía hacia aquí. Al anochecer habrán llegado, y Théoden se niega a pedir ayuda a Gondor —le explicó el montaraz.

—Pero entonces están perdidos, he visto a los soldados de Rohan, son muy pocos, es imposible que puedan hacer frente a las hordas de Saruman —dijo Kassidy.

—Lo sé, por eso quería hablar contigo —los ojos de Aragorn transmitían una gran solemnidad, ya que no le agradaba lo que tenía que pedirle a su hermana, pero se estaban quedando sin opciones.

—Quieres que solicite ayuda a mi reino —se le adelantó Kassidy. No podía tratarse de otra cosa.

El montaraz asintió y esbozó una leve sonrisa ante la perspicacia de la joven.

—Traer un ejército desde Raendor es imposible, no hay tiempo. Pero sé que tienes aliados por toda la Tierra Media, ellos acudirían si tú lo demandaras —respondió el hombre— Sé que es peligroso, ya que no sabes en quienes puedes confiar, pero créeme Kassy, si tuviéramos más opciones ni se me pasaría por la cabeza pedírtelo.

—Pero Aragorn, no tenemos ninguna garantía de que vayan a venir, si ni siquiera he sido coronada todavía, no me deben obediencia. Además si Théoden no quiere ayuda de Gondor, mucho menos querrá de Raendor —replicó ella.

—Conozco a mi tío, puede que su orgullo no le deje pedir auxilio, pero en el fondo lo que quiere es proteger a su pueblo —intervino Éowyn.

Kassidy se mantuvo en silencio un momento, sopesando todas las posibilidades. Quería ayudar, eso seguro, pero ¿Hasta qué punto eso serviría de algo? El principal problema radicaba en que no sabía quiénes de los habituales aliados de Raendor, estarían con ella. Cuando abandonó su reino, fue porque habían atentado contra ella, la habían intentado secuestrar para hacerse con el poder. Existían muchas posibilidades de que aquella traición, también implicase a nobles de la Tierra Media.

Pero por otra parte, siempre había querido convertirse en una buena reina, y ahora, por fin tenía la oportunidad de comportarse como tal. No podía rechazarla, aun más cuando se trataba de ayudar a aquellos que le importaban.

—Está bien, lo haré —dijo finalmente

—Gracias Kassidy, Rohan te estará en deuda eternamente —afirmó Éowyn

Aragorn se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

—Te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada —le dijo, con una expresión de completa sinceridad en el rostro.

—Lo sé, Aragorn, eso no me preocupa —sonrió brevemente—, pero temo que, aun con la ayuda de los nobles de Raendor, no sea suficiente. Has dicho que Saruman ha enviado un ejército de diez mil efectivos, Rohan debe contar con unos tres mil, aproximadamente ¿Cómo vamos a competir contra eso?

—No hace falta que los superemos en número, solo necesitamos que acudan los suficientes para poder resistir hasta que Gandalf llegue con Éomer y sus hombres.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar, escribiré la petición y enviaremos algunos mensajeros —contestó la joven

—Ya está redactada, solo tienes que firmarla —alegó el montaraz

Kassidy arqueó las cejas, ¿Tan predecible era?

—No me mires así —agregó Aragorn riéndose, al ver la cara de reproche que ponía su hermana—, fue idea de Legolas, dijo que no te negarías y que era mejor ganar tiempo, e ir redactando el mensaje.

—De acuerdo —la muchacha firmó el pergamino que le estaba ofreciendo Éowyn. A continuación miró al elfo, quien la observaba con una mueca divertida, la cual ella trató de ignorar—. Esta te la paso, pero no vuelvas a tomar decisiones por mi —intentó parecer seria, pero la expresión de Legolas hacía que le costara contener una sonrisa.

—Vamos Kassy, si tú misma dijiste que podía leerte la mente —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco y siguió a Aragorn, tenían que entregarles los pergaminos a los mensajeros, para que estos lograran hacérselos llegar a sus respectivos destinatarios a tiempo para la batalla.

* * *

><p>Yerkan había permanecido en silencio, durante toda la conversación de Aragorn con Kassidy. No creía que debiera intervenir, pues al fin y al cabo, dudaba mucho que cualquier ayuda que pudieran recibir sirviese de algo a la hora de luchar contra el ejército de Isengard. Él mismo había jugado un papel relevante en su organización, pues Saruman lo consideraba más que preparado para dirigir una milicia de orcos, es más, probablemente él habría sido el primer general, sino hubiese decidido embarcarse en la nueva misión en la que ahora se encontraba.<p>

Tal y como esperaba, Kassidy firmó el pergamino. Bueno, ahora no tenía mucho sentido informar a Saruman, el ejército ya había sido enviado, y de todos modos, no creía que casi nadie acudiera en ayuda de Rohan. No merecía la pena ni molestarse.

* * *

><p>El resto del día lo pasaron sin demasiados incidentes. Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn acompañaron al rey a organizar las defensas de la fortaleza, mientras Kassidy y Éowyn ayudaban a las mujeres y los niños a instalarse en las cavernas, para protegerse mejor durante la batalla que pronto tendría lugar.<p>

Kassidy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante lo que diría el rey cuando se enterase de que habían pedido ayuda sin consultárselo. De hecho creía que le asustaba más la reacción del monarca, que la propia batalla.

A su lado, Éowyn no dejaba de protestar, porque su tío había decidido mandarla a las cavernas, en lugar de darle la oportunidad de luchar.

Kassidy encontraba admirable la actitud de su amiga, se veía que la rubia estaba ansiosa por probarse a sí misma, por perseguir el honor y el reconocimiento que las batallas otorgaban. Incluso había pedido a Aragorn que intercediera por ella ante el rey, para que la dejara luchar. Sin embargo el montaraz se había negado, alegando que eso no estaba en su mano.

Después de eso Éowyn había llegado a junto de Kassidy, maldiciendo a todos los hombres por subestimar a las mujeres. La princesa no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de su amiga, y aunque intentó justificar a su hermano, explicando que lo hacía para protegerla (porque era cierto que había observado que Aragorn estaba desarrollando un especial cariño hacia Éowyn), sabía que en cierta medida, la dama de Rohan tenía razón.

Por su parte, Kassidy, no ansiaba entrar en combate. No negaría que, en otras ocasiones había protestado para que la dejaran luchar, pues no le agradaba sentirse inútil. Sin embargo en esta, no había puesto pegas cuando tanto Aragorn como Legolas, le pidieron que se quedara en las cavernas con las mujeres y los niños, ya que, tras su última experiencia… no es que le apeteciera demasiado volver a enfrentarse a un orco. Asimismo, comenzaba a observar que cada vez que luchaba, le costaba más controlarse, sentía como si sus instintos más primitivos se apoderasen de su ser, provocando que se rindiese completamente al furor de la batalla. No le gustaba esa parte de sí misma, pese a que tenía que reconocer, que le había sido muy útil para sobrevivir hasta el momento.

Mientras ayudaban a unas mujeres a organizar las pocas provisiones que habían podido traerse, un grupo de soldados entró en las cavernas. Iban de familia en familia, reclutando a todo hombre sano y fuerte para llevárselo a la armería. Sin embargo, la mayoría eran o demasiado jóvenes, o demasiado viejos, pero por regla general, ninguno lo suficientemente preparado para la guerra.

Al ver esta situación, las dos muchachas cruzaron una mirada de pesar.

—Espero que nuestro plan funcione —susurró Éowyn.

Kassidy asintió. Observaba la escena con tristeza, cuando un rostro familiar captó su atención. Era la madre de Éared, la mujer lloraba apenada, mientras un soldado trataba de separarla de su hijo.

La princesa se aproximó a ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a la señora.

—¡Kassidy! —el niño le dio un abrazo a la chica— Mi madre no me deja ir con los demás a luchar en la batalla —dijo separándose de ella.

—Por favor, majestad, no lo permitáis, solo tiene trece años— sollozó la madre del chiquillo— Ya he perdido a mi marido en la guerra, no soportaría perderlo a él también.

La muchacha contempló apenada el rostro de la mujer.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que hagáis una excepción en su caso? —preguntó dirigiéndose al soldado.

—Lo siento, mi señora, pero el rey ha ordenado que todos los hombres mayores de doce años, acudan a la armería a preparase para la batalla —respondió el aludido, utilizando un tono de voz, que no podía ocultar que él, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el mandato del monarca.

—¡Yo no quiero que hagan una excepción! —protestó Éared— Quiero pelear por mi pueblo, quiero proteger a mi madre. Sería injusto que mis amigos pudieran luchar por los que quieren, mientras yo me quedo aquí —dirigió su mirada a la chica—. Creía que tú lo entenderías, ya que te arriesgaste por salvarme sin ni siquiera conocerme.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, realmente conmovida por las palabras del chiquillo y la determinación que sus ojos emanaban. En ese momento nadie diría que solo tenía trece años.

Éared tenía razón, Kassidy no pudo evitar reprocharse a sí misma el haber, tan siquiera, contemplado la idea de no participar en la batalla. Si no era capaz de arriesgarse por proteger a estas personas que se habían ganado su afecto ¿Qué clase de reina sería entonces? Parecía mentira que fuera un niño el que le hubiera hecho tomar esa decisión, pero ahora tenía claro que nadie podría evadirla de participar en la inminente contienda. Entre los deberes de un monarca, estaba el poner los intereses de los demás por encima de los propios, y si para ello, tenía que enfrentarse a sus demonios internos, lo haría, ya no quedaba lugar para la incertidumbre, o el dejarse llevar. Era hora de que tomara las riendas de su vida.

—Por supuesto, Éared, y yo lucharé a tu lado —respondió

* * *

><p>Holas! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar :( estoy en exámenes y es un lío, pero a finales de mayo acabo, y prometo ponerme en serio con la historia.<p>

Daiane Dana, Yuya Kinomoto, Caliope7, LucyPev y Hinaru Slythendor, muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo con esta historia, de verdad que lo valoro ^_^

Muchos besos :)


	14. Mantente cerca de mí

**Mantente cerca de mí y no hagas ninguna locura**

A medida que la luz del sol se iba ocultando, la ansiedad entre las gentes del Abismo de Helm, se acrecentaba. La hora de la batalla estaba cada vez más cercana y, la influencia que su llegada provocaba, se evidenciaba por todas partes, en los rostros de las gentes y en el ambiente silencioso y pesado que dominaba todo el Abismo. Sin duda esa calma que precedía a la tormenta, resultaba tanto o más angustiante que la propia batalla.

Kassidy dejó a Éowyn con las mujeres y los niños, y se dirigió a la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas preparándose para la contienda. Sin mirarlos, cogió la cota de malla más adecuada a su tamaño y comenzó a colocársela, ignorando las expresiones de desconcierto de sus amigos, al verla ahí, en lugar de en las cavernas.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó el elfo, observándola, receloso.

—No pretenderás que luche contra un ejército de orcos sin nada de protección —respondió ella, a la vez que se ajustaba la cota con un cinturón. Era bastante ligera y le permitía moverse con facilidad.

—Kassidy, habíamos acordado que te quedarías con las mujeres y los niños —alegó Aragorn.

—He cambiado de opinión —la joven se colocó un carcaj a la espalda, y se dirigió a la zona de la sala donde se almacenaban las flechas. Comenzó a seleccionar las que estaban en mejor estado.

—Pero es demasiado peligroso —insistió su hermano

—Aragorn tiene razón, jovencita —dijo Gimli—, no serán solo una chusma descerebrada de orcos, volverán a traer a los uruk-hai, podrías salir herida.

—No sería la primera vez —Kassidy se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea.

Legolas, exasperado por la actitud de la muchacha se acercó a ella y colocándole ambas manos en los hombros le dio la vuelta de manera delicada, para ponerla de cara a él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de la joven.

—Escucha, esto no es un juego, no es como las otras batallas en las que has estado, esta es una guerra de verdad. Si de verdad quieres entrar, tienes que saber que no habrá piedad, por lo que tú tampoco podrás tenerla. Tienes que estar dispuesta a darlo todo, no quedará lugar para la clemencia, la misericordia o el perdón —el elfo la miró fijamente, intentando que sus ojos le transmitiesen a la joven la gran preocupación que sentía por ella—. Aun eres demasiado inocente para esto, Kassidy, no te gustará lo que tendrás que hacer para sobrevivir.

Legolas no quería que ella se viera involucrada en lo que se avecinaba. Sabía que la princesa había vivido experiencias terribles para su corta edad, y a pesar de ello, aun conservaba ese rastro de ingenuidad, de pureza, que la ayudaba a resistir todo lo que le echaban encima. Pero, estaba convencido de que, tras una batalla como la que se avecinaba, esa inocencia que todavía la acompañaba, se perdería para siempre y, realmente, él no quería que ella se viera obligada a renunciar a esa parte de sí misma.

Kassidy escuchó con atención las palabras del elfo, sabía que tenía razón, pues precisamente lo que él pretendía hacerle ver, era lo que ella más temía. Pero la decisión estaba tomada.

—Lo sé, Legolas, y quizás en otras circunstancias aceptaría tu consejo, pero en los tiempos que corren, la única manera de poder seguir adelante es haciéndonos más fuertes y, como alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez, lo que nos hace fuertes no es enfrentarnos a los miedos que vienen de fuera, sino a los que surgen de nuestro interior —la muchacha desvió la mirada un momento hacia Aragorn, pues había sido él quien le había dicho estas palabras. Él le respondió con una sonrisa cargada de orgullo. Luego, la joven volvió a fijarse en el elfo—. De verdad que aprecio tu preocupación, pero ya no puedo seguir aferrándome a la niña inocente que alguna vez fui, no si quiero madurar y, convertirme en una buena reina para mi pueblo —Ahora los miró a los tres, su rostro adquirió una expresión suplicante, necesitaba que ellos entendieran lo importante que era para ella participar en esa batalla—. Por favor, no me impidáis luchar a vuestro lado —concluyó.

Sus tres amigos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes que a Kassidy se le hicieron eternos. Tenía pensado seguir adelante con sus planes fuera cual fuera su respuesta, pero prefería contar con su apoyo.

—De acuerdo —contestó Aragorn finalmente—. Irás con Legolas y los demás arqueros, pero con la condición de que te mantengas a su lado y, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura.

—¡Gracias! —la joven le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, quien no tardó en corresponderlo, contagiado por el entusiasmo que ella desprendía. Luego miró al elfo—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que derribo a más orcos que tú —le dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Legolas arqueó una ceja, asombrado ¿Esa era la misma chica que hace un momento había hablado con tanta madurez? No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, desde luego los cambios de actitud de Kassidy eran fulminantes.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió él

—¡Ey! Yo también quiero entrar en esa apuesta —intervino Gimli, ante lo que todos dejaron escapar una sonora risa.

Aragorn movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Viéndolos así, nadie diría que en frente suya tenía a algunos de los guerreros más capacitados de toda la Tierra Media.

El sonido de un cuerno interrumpió el breve momento de calma.

—Ese no es un cuerno orco —observó Legolas

Los cuatro corrieron hacia las murallas de la fortaleza, para ver como varias milicias de hombres ascendían por la rampa que conducía al interior del Abismo de Helm.

—¡Son los enviados de Raendor! —exclamó Gimli

—Pero son muchos, debe de haber al menos tres mil soldados —dijo Kassidy, emocionada, ya que no se esperaba que tantos nobles respondiesen a su llamada.

—Tres mil seiscientos —puntualizó Legolas, pues sus ojos de elfo le permitían observar mejor al grupo recién llegado—. Parece ser que, al final cuentas con más amigos de los que creías —agregó, dedicándole una sonrisa a Kassidy.

Descendieron a toda prisa las escaleras que los separaban de la entrada. En esta, el rey, ya ataviado con su armadura de guerra, recibía a los recién llegados.

—¿Quién os ha enviado? ¿Cómo estabais enterados de nuestra situación? —preguntaba Théoden, dirigiéndose al que parecía el general de las tropas.

—Mi nombre es Killiam señor de Orógaphe, venimos en respuesta a la petición de nuestra princesa. Los hombres que vienen conmigo son todos los que he podido reunir a tiempo para esta batalla —contestó el aludido. En ese momento, vio a Kassidy acercarse, por lo que se inclinó ante ella, acto que fue imitado por todos los soldados que lo acompañaban—. Mi señora, es un honor luchar a vuestro lado —dijo el hombre, aun en posición de reverencia.

Kassidy hizo un gesto señalando que podían incorporarse. Luego se dirigió hacia el general.

—El honor es mío, lord Killiam. Hacía demasiado que no os veía, no estaba segura de si acudiríais en nuestra ayuda.

—Cierto, mi señora, la última vez que visité Raendor, vos no eráis más que una niña, y miraos ahora, movilizando ejércitos por todo el continente —le sonrió el hombre—. Pero deberíais saber que nuestra llegada era ineludible, mis antepasados juraron lealtad a los vuestros, y los hombres de honor no rompen las alianzas solo por conveniencia.

—Gracias lord Killiam, no sabéis cuánto me complace oír eso —la muchacha respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. A continuación se dirigió a Théoden—. Mi señor, sé que no queríais pedir ayuda, pero la situación es desesperada, os ruego que no rechacéis el auxilio que Killiam y sus hombres nos ofrecen.

El rey sonrió a la joven

—Cuando os conocí os tildé de traidora, y luego os amenacé, y ahora vos, me traéis a todo un ejército para apoyarnos. Solo puedo decir, que si salimos de esta guerra, Rohan os estará en deuda eternamente, mi princesa, y nada me complacería más que volver a restablecer las relaciones entre mi reino y el vuestro —respondió el monarca— Sois más que bienvenidos —agregó, dirigiendo la mirada a Killiam.

* * *

><p>Tras las palabras del rey, Kassidy se sentía mucho más aliviada, había ido corriendo a darle la noticia a Éowyn, quien la recibió con alegría, pues esta les proporcionaba un poco más de esperanza, algo que realmente necesitaban.<p>

Tras dejar a su amiga, la princesa se dirigía hacia el puesto que Aragorn le había encomendado, cuando sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con Yerkan, que la observaba alzando las cejas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó el chico

—Con los arqueros —respondió, ella— ¿Pasa algo?

—Así que piensas luchar —dedujo él—. Debes de estar loca —Yerkan puso los ojos en blanco. Lo que le faltaba, ahora la princesita quería poner su vida en peligro, otra vez. No podía permitirlo, si a ella le pasaba algo, el plan entero de Saruman fracasaría. Aunque alguno de los comandantes uruk-hai sí sabía que no podían dañarla, la mayor parte del ejército ignoraba este dato, y solo la verían como un enemigo más. Sin embargo, si él estaba con ella, el peligro disminuiría considerablemente, pues muchos de sus adversarios lo reconocerían como el protegido de Saruman, y no tratarían de atacarlo.

—Oye, de verdad que te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida, pero eso no te da derecho a insultarme —respondió la joven—, además después de lo que me ha costado convencer a Aragorn, no pienso echarme atrás porque tú trates de impedírmelo —explicó, poniéndose un poco a la defensiva. Ya estaba empezando a cansarse de esa actitud sobreprotectora que todos tenían hacia ella.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que te lo fuera a impedir —contestó Yerkan, alzando una ceja.

La respuesta del chico la pilló por sorpresa

—Pero yo creí…—murmuró ella.

—Creíste mal —la interrumpió antes de que acabara la frase— Vamos, si estás tan loca como para volver a enfrentarte a esas criaturas, estaré cerca tuya, seguro que tengo que volver a salvarte la vida —dijo, a la vez que empezaba a andar hacia el puesto que le habían asignado a la joven. Si quería que no le sucediera nada, no le quedaría otro remedio que hacer de niñera.

—Eres bastante engreído ¿sabes? —añadió Kassidy, echando a andar detrás de él.

—Forma parte de mi encanto —respondió, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

La noche había llegado, las defensas de Rohan estaban ya perfectamente organizadas y cada uno de los miembros de la comunidad del anillo había tomado la posición que se le había encomendado.

Legolas estaba situado entre dos almenas, al lado de Gimli, cuando vio a Kassidy acercarse, acompañada de Yerkan.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó el elfo a Kassidy, al tiempo que le dedicaba al chico una mirada de desconfianza.

—Se ha empeñado en acompañarme —respondió ella, colocándose al lado de su interlocutor

—Toda ayuda es bienvenida —intervino Gimli

Legolas se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario, pero volvió a clavarle a Yerkan una mirada de advertencia que, el chico respondió mediante una expresión arrogante.

* * *

><p>Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Yerkan supo que el principal obstáculo hacia el cumplimiento de su plan, sería Legolas. Aragorn no le suponía problema, ya que el hombre, estaba demasiado agradecido con él, por haber salvado a su "hermanita", como para ni siquiera plantearse considerarlo un enemigo. Pero, por el contrario, el elfo seguía desconfiando de él. Aunque intentara disimularlo, no le pasaban inadvertidas las miradas de sospecha que Legolas le lanzaba cada vez que él se acercaba a Kassidy. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro. Cuanto iba a disfrutar arrebatándosela.<p>

* * *

><p>Había comenzado a llover, y de vez en cuando, el estruendo de un trueno, rompía el silencio reinante en toda la fortaleza. Parecía como si el tiempo quisiese competir con lo que allí estaba a punto de suceder.<p>

Desde las almenas, los soldados vieron como las primeras filas de orcos y uruk-hai, se les acercaban cada vez más. Una vez todo el ejército enemigo estuvo situado en la base de la fortaleza, siguiendo las órdenes de su comandante, las horribles criaturas comenzaron a golpear sus armas contra el suelo, provocando un terrible estrépito.

—¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? —preguntó Gimli, dando saltitos para intentar ver algo por encima del muro.

—Te lo describo, Gimli, o te voy buscando un taburete —le contestó Legolas, dedicándole una mueca divertida a su amigo.

Tanto Kassidy como Gimli, soltaron una risa ante la ocurrencia del elfo, pero rápidamente recuperaron la compostura, al ver como no muy lejos de ellos, Aragorn hacía una señal, indicando a los arqueros que se prepararan.

Kassidy colocó una flecha en su hermoso arco de Lorien y apuntó al enemigo, aguardando a que su hermano diera la orden de disparar.

La intensidad y la tensión del momento casi se podían cortar. La joven notaba como todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, podía oír el más leve sonido, y ver el más pequeño detalle. No tenía miedo ¿Porqué no tenía miedo? En lugar de eso, se sentía…ansiosa, expectante, como si fuera un niño a punto de abrir un regalo. Debía de estar loca, eso no era normal. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para realizar una introspección de sus sentimientos, debía centrarse.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Aragorn —le susurró Legolas, quien estaba situado a su lado, también apuntando hacia el enemigo—, mantente cerca de mí, y no hagas ninguna locura.

Kassidy asintió

—Y otra cosa —agregó el elfo—, vete pensando cómo vas a rendir la apuesta, porque te aseguro que voy a matar más orcos que tú —la miró un momento, con una sonrisa retadora dibujada en el rostro.

—Eso ni lo sueñes —ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a Yuya Kinomoto por comentar ^_^, en el próximo cap ya irá la batalla de Helm<em>

_Besos :)_


	15. ¿Quién eres?

**¿Quién eres?**

La flecha perdida de un hombre impaciente, se clavó en uno de los uruk-hai.

El ejército enemigo no necesitó más estímulo para echar a correr hacia la entrada de la fortaleza.

La batalla había comenzado.

—¡Aguantad! —gritó Aragorn a los arqueros, esperando el momento más propicio para iniciar la tanda de disparos. El enemigo seguía acercándose, la tensión estaba en su punto álgido— ¡Disparad!

Tras la orden del montaraz, una certera descarga de saetas, cayó sobre los orcos, provocando que muchos de estos se desplomasen. Rápidamente los arqueros recargaron sus armas y reiniciaron el ataque, el enemigo los superaba en número y no podían permitirse el lujo de detenerse en ningún momento.

Kassidy repetía la operación una y otra vez, con una precisión letal para sus enemigos.

—No está mal —le dijo Yerkan, quien tampoco cesaba de lanzar una flecha tras otra, las cuales se clavaban constantemente en los puntos débiles de sus adversarios.

A pesar de la certeza de los arqueros, los orcos consiguieron acercarse lo suficiente como para empezar a disparar sus propias flechas desde la base de la muralla. A continuación, colocaron las escalas con las que pretendían iniciar el asedio. Eran demasiadas y resultaba imposible derribarlas todas a tiempo, por lo que en apenas unos minutos, varias hordas de orcos y uruk-hai, lograron penetrar en el interior de la fortaleza.

Cuando era evidente que las flechas ya no servirían de mucho, Aragorn ordenó a los soldados sacar sus espadas.

Gimli soltó una exclamación de emoción, por fin él también podría entrar en batalla, Legolas y Kassidy le llevaban mucha ventaja debido a la cantidad de orcos que habían derribado con sus flechas, así que tendría que espabilarse si quería superarlos.

Agarró con fuerza su hacha y empezó a repartir golpes por doquier. En pocos movimientos ya se había deshecho de un par de orcos que acababan de abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Legolas llevo dos! —le gritó a su amigo

Cerca de él, el elfo sacó su espada del pecho de un uruk-hai y, en una rápida finta, le cortó la cabeza a otro.

—¡Yo llevo diecinueve! —contestó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción

Kassidy lanzó una flecha a un orco que estaba a punto de atacar al enano, derribándolo al momento.

—¡Diecisiete! —gritó la chica, a la vez que esquivaba la estocada de un uruk-hai y, con un veloz movimiento, le clavaba su espada en la garganta. La lección que le había dado Legolas sobre el manejo de esa arma, había sido breve, pero eficaz. El elfo tenía razón, ella era mucho más rápida y ágil que esas criaturas, aunque no tuviera mucha fuerza, era capaz de pillarlos por sorpresa, sin que estos apenas llegaran a adivinar lo que se les venía encima— ¡Dieciocho! —añadió

—¿¡Qué?! A mí no me ganan un orejas picudas y una niña —vociferó Gimli.

Se subió a la pilastra que tenía delante y empezó a repartir hachazos entre todos los orcos que ascendían por las escalas situadas en esa zona de la muralla.

* * *

><p>Aragorn vio como un uruk-hai corría hacia la zona baja del muro, portando una especie de antorcha centelleante.<p>

—¡Legolas mátalo! —ordenó el hombre. Se temía lo que ese extraño artilugio podía llegar a provocar

El elfo comenzó a lanzar flechas al uruk, pero aunque estas eran certeras, la criatura seguía avanzando hacia su meta.

—¡Mátalo! —volvió a gritar el montaraz, desesperado.

Kassidy corrió a ayudar a Legolas, apuntando también con su arco al uruk. Entre los dos lograron sumar casi diez flechas en el cuerpo de la criatura, pero esto no lo detuvo de llegar a la base del muro, y prácticamente muerto, dejar la antorcha en su objetivo.

Yerkan presenció la escena, sabía lo que iba a pasar, había visto a Saruman crear ese artefacto. Corrió hacia Kassidy y Legolas y, agarrándolos por los brazos, los arrastró todo lo lejos que pudo de esa zona.

—¡Cubríos! —ordenó a la vez que se agachaba y se protegía la cabeza con los brazos.

La joven y el elfo lo imitaron. Apenas un segundo después, la antorcha explotó, provocando que la parte del muro donde un momento antes estaban ellos, se derrumbara por completo.

Tras la explosión, Legolas fue el primero en levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Kassidy, al tiempo que le daba la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

—Sí —respondió—, gracias a Yerkan —añadió

Legolas le dedicó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al chico, y acto seguido salió corriendo, para unirse otra vez a la contienda.

—No es muy locuaz —dijo Yerkan, refiriéndose al elfo, que ya se encontraba de nuevo matando a todo orco que le salía al paso.

—Ya te lo ha agradecido, a su manera —contestó Kassidy encogiéndose de hombros—, yo que tú no esperaba más, lo digo por experiencia —añadió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Aprovechando la abertura en la muralla, varias cuadrillas de orcos y uruks penetraron en el interior de la fortaleza.<p>

Aragorn condujo a los soldados que estaban a sus órdenes hacia esa zona. Debían impedir que el ejército enemigo lograra pasar más lejos de donde ya se encontraba.

Kassidy, Legolas y Yerkan ya estaban otra vez en medio de la batalla también intentado contener la embestida de los orcos que trataban de penetrar por ese lado de la muralla.

En un momento dado, los tres se encontraron luchando espalda contra espalda, protegiéndose unos a otros y, de esta manera atacando a un mayor número de enemigos, ya que no tenían que preocuparse de sus retaguardias. A su alrededor habían creado un considerable círculo de muerte, y algunos de sus adversarios vacilaban antes de atacarlos.

Kassidy no pudo evitar pensar en lo rara que era esa situación, se había dado cuenta de que Legolas no confiaba en Yerkan, y viceversa. Pero parecía que ninguno de los dos se quería apartar demasiado de ella, no fuera a ser que no pudieran "protegerla"¡Como si acaso lo necesitara! Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orcos y uruks había matado, pero estaba segura de que, más o menos iba empatando con el elfo. Una sonrisa sarcástica asomó a su rostro, estaba disfrutando con eso, estaba matando, quitando vidas, y no le importaba. Se lo estaba tomando como un juego, un juego que se le daba bastante bien, la verdad.

—¡Kassy! ¡Agáchate! —la avisó Legolas.

Ella obedeció y él, girándose a una asombrosa velocidad, le rebanó la cabeza al uruk que intentaba atacarla.

Aun desde el suelo, Kassidy colocó un par de flechas en su arco y las disparó contra dos orcos que se les acercaban peligrosamente. Ambas dieron en el blanco, acabando con la vida de las dos criaturas.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó el elfo, visiblemente asombrado.

—Lo aprendí de ti —respondió ella, poniéndose en pie y sacando su espada para detener la acometida de otro uruk, que se le estaba echando encima. Pero Legolas se le adelantó, y le lanzó una flecha antes de que este llegara a rozar a la joven.

—No sabía que fuera tan buen maestro —sacó la saeta del cuerpo del enemigo, a la vez que miraba a la chica, con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

—¿De verdad creéis que es el mejor momento para ponerse a tontear? —Yerkan dio un rápido giro sobre sí mismo, rebanando a su paso la cabeza de dos uruks.

Legolas le respondió con una mueca irónica y Kassidy se puso ligeramente colorada, pero no dijeron nada, pues en ese momento oyeron la voz del rey ordenando la retirada.

No era de extrañar ya que, a pesar de la ventaja que estos tres guerreros comenzaban a lograr, el resto del ejército de Rohan, no estaba corriendo la misma suerte, y en algunas secciones de la fortaleza, las hordas de Isengard, empezaban a superar a las del rey Théoden.

Siguiendo las órdenes del monarca, comenzaron a retroceder hacia el siguiente sector de la alcazaba, al cual el enemigo aun no había logrado llegar. Cuando el grueso del ejército de Rohan, logró alcanzar su destino, el portón que separaba esta sección de la que ya había sido invadida fue atrancado.

Pero esto no bastó para detener a los orcos, pues no tardaron en hacerse con un enorme tronco, con el cual trataban de derribar la compuerta, que ya empezaba a ceder, además de romperse en ciertos puntos, por donde algunos orcos intentaban penetrar.

* * *

><p>Aragorn y Gimli se encontraban junto a la puerta, derribando con su armas a todo orco que conseguía asomarse, aunque fuera un milímetro, pero el empuje de sus enemigos al otro lado, provocaba que cada vez fueran más las zonas que necesitaban ser atendidas, lo que hacía que la tarea se volviese, por momentos, casi imposible de realizar.<p>

El montaraz sintió como una flecha pasaba volando a su lado y acababa clavándose en el ojo de un uruk que intentaba entrar en el fortín. Se giró y vio a su hermana, que se estaba llevando una mano a la espalda para coger otra flecha. Al lado de ella, estaba Legolas manteniendo su promesa de no dejarla sola durante la batalla.

Aragorn le guiñó un ojo a la chica, ese había sido un buen tiro. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, y se acercó a él.

—¿Es cómo lo esperabas? —preguntó Aragorn, cuando ella estuvo a su lado

—No, es mejor —la muchacha soltó la flecha y está salió disparada, para clavarse en el cuello de un orco.

Aragorn quiso decirle algo, no estaba seguro de que esa mentalidad fuera beneficiosa para una jovencita, pero no era el momento.

—¡Hay que apuntalar el portón! —oyó que decía Théoden

—¿Cuánto tiempo precisáis? —le preguntó el montaraz

—Todo el que puedas darme —respondió el rey

Aragorn asintió, y se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta lateral, que pasaba desapercibida para sus enemigos. Gimli vio al hombre, y corrió tras él.

—¡Ey! —lo llamó el enano— ¿No pensarás quedarte toda la diversión para ti solo?

Aragorn sonrió e hizo un gesto, indicándole a su amigo que lo siguiera. Ambos salieron por esa puerta, de manera que quedaron al otro lado del portón principal, pero aun fuera de la vista de sus enemigos, ya que una zanja, no demasiado amplia, los separaba de ellos.

—¡Uy vamos ya son nuestros! —dijo Gimli, asomándose un poco, de manera que podía ver a los orcos y a los uruks, quienes seguían haciendo añicos la compuerta.

—Es un salto largo —le avisó Aragorn

El enano vaciló un momento antes de contestar

—Empújame —pidió—, no puedo saltar esa distancia.

El hombre lo agarró por los hombros, preparado para lanzarlo al otro lado de la zanja.

—No le digas nada al elfo —lo interrumpió Gimli

—Ni una palabra —contestó Aragorn fingiendo seriedad, antes de darle un empujón a su amigo.

El enano cayó justo en la rampla que daba al portón, la cual estaba atestada de enemigos intentando entrar en el fortín.

Tras él, saltó Aragorn, y juntos, comenzaron a atacar a todos los orcos y uruks que podían, evitando que siguieran destrozando la puerta, y dándole tiempo a sus aliados para que la apuntalasen.

—¡Gimli, Aragorn! ¡Salid de ahí! —gritó el rey, una vez que consiguieron atrancar la entrada.

Ambos aludidos intentaron retroceder hacia la pequeña puerta por la que habían accedido, pero los orcos les cortaban el paso y, por el portón era imposible entrar, ya que acababa de ser reforzado. Estaban atrapados.

—¡Aragorn! —la voz de Legolas surgió desde lo alto de las almenas. El elfo lanzó una cuerda hacia la zona donde estaban sus amigos— ¡Agarraos! —ordenó.

Ninguno de los dos se hizo de rogar, y en cuanto lograron deshacerse de los orcos que se interponían en su camino, corrieron hacia la soga, sabiendo que era su única salvación. Entre Legolas y varios soldados, lograron subirlos poniéndolos a salvo, al menos durante unos minutos, ya que a pesar de que acababan de apuntalar el pontón, este volvía a ceder ante el empuje de sus enemigos. Estaba claro que no tardaría en venirse abajo.

Théoden ordenó la retirada al cuartel, mandato que enseguida fue seguido por todo aquel que lo escuchó, pues la compuerta estaba a punto de romperse y los orcos ya habían comenzado a tomar la fortaleza aprovechando otros puntos débiles en las defensas de esta.

* * *

><p>Kassidy estaba con Legolas y Yerkan, los tres ayudando a apuntalar la compuerta. Entonces Legolas había visto la precaria situación en la que se encontraban Aragorn y Gimli, y sin perder el tiempo había ido corriendo a ayudarlos.<p>

—Quédate aquí —le había pedido el elfo justo antes de irse

No tenía intención de incumplir la orden de su amigo, pero pronto pudo ver como, no muy lejos de ellos, algunos orcos que ya habían logrado entrar, le estaban poniendo las cosas muy difíciles a un grupo de soldados.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse hacia allí, simplemente se dejó llevar.

—¿A dónde vas? —Yerkan la agarró por un brazo.

—Necesitan ayuda —Kassidy señaló con la cabeza el lugar al que pretendía ir.

El esbozó una sonrisa divertida y la soltó, pero fue tras ella. A pesar de que había comprobado que la joven se las apañaba bastante bien sin ayuda de nadie, no podía arriesgarse a que la dañaran. Además, tenía que reconocer que encontraba realmente satisfactorio el hecho de poder enfrentarse a los orcos y a los uruks que tan poco le agradaban, tenía la excusa perfecta, ya que si no luchaba sería sospechoso.

Ambos jóvenes fueron hacia el lugar donde cinco soldados, se enfrentaban con un grupo de orcos. Si es que se podían llamar soldados, pues en realidad no eran más que unos muchachos más o menos de la edad de Yerkan, pero a diferencia del aprendiz de Saruman, ellos no habían tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento sobre el manejo de armas, por lo que los orcos llevaban todas las de ganar. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Kassidy y Yerkan, probablemente habrían perecido.

No quedaban muchos orcos en pie cuando oyeron la orden de retirada.

—¡Id hacia el cuartel! Nosotros os cubriremos —le dijo Kassidy al chico que tenía más cerca

El joven asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido sabía que tanto él como sus amigos eran más un estorbo que una ayuda, por lo que en cuanto tuvieron el camino medianamente despejado, hicieron lo que la princesa les ordenó.

Mientras, Yerkan y Kassidy seguían luchando contra todo orco que les salía al paso, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban prácticamente solos en medio del ejército enemigo, pues el portón ya había sido derribado, y sus adversarios entraban en tropel a la fortaleza. Eso por no contar con que la mayoría de soldados de Rohan ya se habían retirado hacia el cuartel, quizás el último refugio que aún no había sido tomado.

—¡Te das cuenta del lío en el que nos has metido! ¿no? —le gritó Yerkan a la chica, a la vez que paraba la estocada de un orco y, un segundo después le cortaba la cabeza. Los movimientos del chico eran precisos y letales, realmente asombrosos.

Kassidy oyó la voz del muchacho a lo lejos, pero no respondió, no sabía cómo, pero había acabado en lo alto de una almena, luchando ella sola contra cuatro uruks. Las criaturas la subestimaban por ser una chica, y esto le confería cierta ventaja, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de ella, los cuatro monstruos reavivaron sus esfuerzos.

Dos de los uruks se abalanzaron sobre ella, blandiendo sus armas, Kassidy los esquivaba con facilidad, sentía la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre, y cada uno de sus movimientos iba siempre un paso por delante de los de sus contrincantes. El problema era el lugar donde se encontraba, demasiado cerca del borde de la muralla, donde gran parte de la pared se había derrumbado y solo un pequeño paso en falso la separaba de una caída mortal.

Se apartó un lado para eludir la embestida de un uruk, y aprovechó el movimiento para clavarle su espada en el pecho al que pretendía atacarla por ese flanco. Intentó arrancar el arma del cuerpo inerte, pero no tenía tiempo, pues los otros tres ya se abalanzaban de nuevo hacia ella. Se alejó un paso atrás para sacar una flecha de su carcaj y lanzársela al uruk que tenía más cerca, acertando en su garganta, repitió la operación con otro más, de manera que ya solo uno quedaba en pie. Otro paso atrás…sintió como el suelo desaparecía bajo su pie derecho, poco le faltó para precipitarse al vacío, pero fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio.

El uruk que había sobrevivido estaba casi encima de ella, con su espada en alto, dispuesto a matarla. Kassidy cogió una flecha del carcaj y aun sujetándola en su mano, se apartó a un lado, al tiempo que aprovechaba para, con toda su fuerza, clavársela a su enemigo en un costado. Este, se tambaleó hacia atrás y finalmente cayó al suelo, abatido por la agresión.

La joven soltó un suspiro, y se permitió un segundo de sosiego, algo que nunca debió haber hecho, ya que, aun desde el suelo el uruk que acababa de derribar, usó sus últimas fuerzas para lanzarle a la chica su espada. Esto la pilló con la guardia baja, por lo que al tratar de esquivarla, un paso en falso, provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas por el borde de la muralla

Yerkan oyó un grito femenino sobreponerse al alborozo de la batalla. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar desde el cual provenía el sonido, justo a tiempo para ver a Kassidy tropezar, y caer hacia atrás.

A una velocidad realmente asombrosa, llegó hasta ella, logrando sujetarle una mano.

—¡No te sueltes! —gritó, al tiempo que comenzaba a tirar de ella, para subirla

—No es esa mi intención —contestó ella, mostrando una expresión de alivio por el oportuno rescate , sin embargo en seguida cambió a otra de preocupación, cuando vio a un orco acercarse al muchacho por la espalda— ¡Yerkan cuidado! —lo avisó

El aludido se giró en el momento justo para evitar la estocada de su atacante, sin embargo, este consiguió realizarle un corte en el brazo con el que sujetaba a la muchacha, provocando que sin querer, Yerkan soltara la mano de la joven.

* * *

><p>Kassidy cerró los ojos involuntariamente, podía notar como el aire se cortaba a medida que caía y una sensación de pánico le oprimía el pecho ¿Así era cómo todo iba acabar? Apretó los párpados, esperando el inminente impacto.<p>

Pero este nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la de Yerkan, quien se encontraba asomado a la almena, con una mano apuntando hacia ella.

La joven giró la cabeza, comprobando que permanecía suspendida en el aire a pocos centímetros del duro suelo. Vio como Yerkan hacía un gesto con la mano, y ella comenzaba a ascender, hasta estar otra vez a la altura del muchacho. Comprobó, con alivio, como sus pies, por fin volvían a tocar la superficie.

Kassidy miró a Yerkan fijamente, sabía lo que acababa de pasar, ella también lo había hecho con Frodo cuando lo rescató del Kraken, antes de entrar a las minas de Moria.

Era magia.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, tras un breve silencio.

* * *

><p><em>Buano al fin nuevo capi ^_^ espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, realmente me ha costado un montón describir toda la batalla, y aun he tenido que cortar un cacho para que no se haga demasiado largo XD, pero espero que se entienda, es la primera vez que escribo una escena bélica y no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado =P<em>

_En fin muchas gracias por leer y a Dulce León por comentar en el anterior ;) _

_Muchos besos :)_


	16. Aun había esperanza

**Aun había esperanza**

Yerkan maldijo para sí mismo, se había descubierto. No pretendía mostrarle su habilidad mágica a Kassidy, al menos no de momento, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, ella habría muerto. ¡Mierda!, no le había quedado otra opción. Ahora tenía que manejar la situación con sumo cuidado si no quería que se volviera contra él.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, cuando, una vez que la chica estuvo a salvo, en lugar de mirarlo con desconfianza o miedo, lo hizo con simple curiosidad, y quizás cierta ¿empatía?

"¿Quién eres?"

Esa había sido su única pregunta .

—No tienes que tenerme miedo…—respondió él, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

—No tengo miedo —lo interrumpió ella—, solo quiero que me digas la verdad. Es obvio que no eres el hijo de un soldado de Rohan.

El muchacho esbozó una leve sonrisa. La voz de Kassidy no sonaba recelosa ni alarmada. Esperaba no equivocarse pero, parecía que ella lo veía como una fuente de respuestas, al fin y al cabo, tenía sentido, después de tanto tiempo rodeada de incertidumbre, por fin encontraba alguien que quizás podía ayudarla a esclarecer el sinfín de dudas que nublaban su mente.

—No voy a juzgarte, solo dime la verdad, por favor—insistió ella, ante el prolongado silencio del chico.

* * *

><p>"Espera mi llegada con la primera luz del quinto día, al alba, mira al este"<p>

Estaba amaneciendo, aun había esperanza, Aragorn lo sabía, Gandalf no tardaría en llegar.

El hombre volteó a su derecha, para ver como Théoden montado a caballo, empuñaba su espada, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta del cuartel, a punto de ceder. Sus ojos estaban bañados en coraje y honor. Era el semblante de un rey.

Aragorn sonrió, a su otro lado estaban Gimli y Legolas, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por la victoria.

También Killiam de Orógaphe y algunos de sus hombres se habían unido al grupo en un último intento de resistencia.

No tenía de qué preocuparse, el elfo le había dicho que Kassidy estaba a salvo con Yerkan. Tan solo debían aguantar unos minutos más. Gandalf llegaría, estaba seguro.

Aun había esperanza.

El portón cedió definitivamente, y una oleada de uruks, penetró en el cuartel

—¡Por Rohan! —exclamó Théoden, al tiempo que espoleaba a su corcel

Entonces tanto él, como Aragorn, Gimli, y todos los caballeros que los acompañaban, lo imitaron, saliendo así en tropel, hacia el enemigo. No dejarían que ganaran, no mientras ellos estuvieran ahí para seguir luchando.

A medida que avanzaban por el puente, iban derribando con sus armas, a todo oponente que se interponía en su camino. No eran muchos los hombres que componían la avanzadilla, pero eran hábiles y valientes, y con mayor o menor esfuerzo iban logrando abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre de orcos y uruk-hai.

Consiguieron alcanzar la base del puente, donde el grueso del ejército enemigo, los aguardaba entre un júbilo de gritos, y sangre. El pequeño grupo liderado por Théoden se adentró en medio del alborozo, demostrando con bravura y gallardía que los eorlingas no se dejaban acobardar ante nadie.

En medio de esa barahúnda de metal contra metal, gritos humanos, rugidos orcos y relinchos de caballo, una imagen se sobrepuso a todo lo demás: una figura engalanada en completo blanco inmaculado, y amparada por los relucientes rayos del amanecer, asomó a la cima de la colina que se alzaba a escasos metro del campo de batalla.

* * *

><p>Gandalf observó el panorama que se extendía por toda la periferia a la fortaleza de Helm. El ejército de Saruman superaba en número a los hombres, pero aun así estos resistían con estoico vigor.<p>

—El rey Théoden lucha solo —observó el istari

Un apuesto jinete se acercó cabalgando, hasta situarse a un lado del mago

—Hasta ahora —Éomer desenvainó su espada y la alzó por encima de sus hombros— ¡Rohirrim!

Un numeroso grupo de caballeros, conformado por al menos trescientos soldados, apareció galopando al lado del sobrino de Théoden.

—¡Por el rey! —proclamó Éomer.

Sus hombres no necesitaron más orden para comenzar a cabalgar a toda velocidad en dirección al campo de batalla. Liderados por Gandalf y el joven capitán rohirrim, acometieron contra los orcos y uruk-hai, con tal furia y valentía, que muchos de sus enemigos cayeron a la primera embestida.

Aquellos que ya llevaban toda la noche luchando, sintieron como sus mermadas fuerzas, volvían a recobrarse gracias a la esperanza que la inesperada ayuda les proporcionaba. Así que, con renovadas ansias, se unieron a sus aliados en un último ataque certero y letal.

Los servidores de Saruman caían por doquier ante los reforzados embistes de sus adversarios. Trataron de resistir durante unos minutos, pero cuando se hizo patente su desventaja numérica, algunos de los más cobardes comenzaron a huir hacia el bosque, seguidos muy pronto por el resto de orcos y uruk que aun permanecían con vida.

—¡No os acerquéis al bosque! ¡Apartaos de los árboles! —ordenó Éomer a aquellos de sus aliados que pretendían perseguir a las horribles bestias.

Los hombres siguieron la advertencia del joven capitán y permanecieron a varios metros de distancia de las lindes del bosque.

Desde su posición, todos pudieron observar, como apenas unos minutos después de que orcos y uruks se hubieran introducido entre la arboleda, los árboles comenzaban a moverse de manera antinatural. Desde luego, eso no era simple viento.

A continuación los desgarradores gritos de sus enemigos inundaron el ambiente. Estaban siendo masacrados por el propio bosque.

Al terrible barullo le siguió un silencio sepulcral. Los árboles dejaron de moverse, los orcos dejaron de gritar, el bosque volvió a la normalidad. Los aliados de Saruman estaban muertos.

Los hombres habían ganado la batalla.

La luz del día ya refulgía en todo su esplendor, iluminando los agotados pero orgullosos semblantes de los combatientes. Habían derrotado al más valioso aliado de Sauron.

Aun había esperanza para la Tierra Media.


	17. Epílogo (Las Dos Torres)

**Epílogo (Las D_os Torres)_**

_Bueno aquí está el epílogo de esta segunda parte :)_

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, recorría con rapidez lo que minutos antes había sido un auténtico campo de batalla. Sus ojos escrutaban los alrededores, empeñados en dar con el hombre que no había podido apartar de su mente durante todo el tiempo que había durado la contienda.

Éowyn se abrió paso entre la multitud, que se afanaba en encontrar a sus seres queridos con la esperanza de que hubieran sobrevivido a la batalla. Entonces lo vio, Aragorn ascendía las escaleras de la fortaleza, luciendo una sonrisa de cansancio, pero también de satisfacción.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, la dama de Rohan no fue capaz de contenerse, y corrió a abrazar al apuesto caballero, dando gracias a los valar de que estuviera sano y salvo.

Aragorn correspondió el gesto de la joven, contagiado por la alegría que esta mostraba. Cuando se separaron Éowyn le dedicó al montaraz una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Un apuesto príncipe elfo, atravesaba hábilmente la fortaleza que minutos antes había sido un auténtico campo de batalla. Buscaba un rostro, un rostro en particular. El rostro de una persona que desde el primer instante en que la vio, supo que estaba destinada a cambiar su vida.<p>

Legolas se movía con agilidad, esquivando a las emocionadas personas con las que se topaba, quienes corrían a abrazar a sus familiares o amigos, inmensamente felices de verlos con vida tras el cruento combate.

No tardó en divisar la inconfundible silueta de la joven princesa de Raendor. Estaba inclinada, casi en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado durante la batalla, abrazando a un niño, que reía a carcajadas, al lado de ellos dos, se encontraba una señora, a la que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas de los ojos, aunque a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de la mujer, estas debían ser de alegría.

Cuando el niño se separó de Kassidy, Legolas reconoció su rostro, era Éared. La señora que lo acompañaba probablemente sería su madre.

El elfo esperó a que la joven se despidiera de ambos con un gesto de mano. Solo entonces se decidió a aproximarse a ella.

Una sonrisa de alivio, y alegría se dibujó en rostro de la princesa en cuanto vio a Legolas acercarse.

—Como prometí, no me he movido —dijo Kassidy, en el momento en el que lo tuvo en frente.

El elfo arqueó una ceja, eso no se lo creía ni ella, pero no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —sus palabras sonaron totalmente sinceras.

—Y yo de que tú estés bien —agregó la muchacha.

Los ojos negros de Kassidy se habían clavado en los azules de Legolas, intentando decir todo lo que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar. Acababa de luchar en una de las más cruentas batallas que se habían presenciado en la Tierra Media, y apenas había dejado que el miedo se acercase a su corazón. Sin embargo, ahora que la contienda había terminado, ahora que podía considerar que el peligro había pasado; ahora era cuando la sombra del miedo comenzaba a acecharla. ¿Qué clase de cobarde era? ¿Por qué temía tanto decir lo que creía que comenzaba a sentir por Legolas?

La respuesta era sencilla: porque si lo decía en voz alta, dejaría de ser una simple sospecha; también lo estaría reconociendo ante sí misma, por lo que ya no habría vuelta atrás, ya no podría excusarse o fingir que solo era una sensación pasajera. No; si lo decía en voz alta, se acabarían las disculpas y las evasivas; y entonces le dolería aun más estar cerca de él, y saber que por mucho que quisiese, lo suyo nunca funcionaría. Y todo por culpa de su magia, ese maldito don, que se empeñaba en aflorar cada vez que ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Entre los dos se había formado un incómodo silencio. El elfo tampoco podía apartar su mirada de la de Kassidy, le hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas… pero no podía, ella se lo había dejado claro, solo quería ser su amiga, y aunque él quisiese mucho más que eso, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Legolas, provocando que este girase el rostro, poniendo fin a ese perturbador instante.

—Aquí estabais —comentó un sonriente Aragorn—, os he estado buscando por todas partes.

El hombre dio un par de palmadas amistosas en el hombro de Legolas y a continuación se acercó a su hermana, quien en seguida corrió hacia él, para regalarle un fraternal abrazo.

—Has estado muy bien en tu primera batalla —comentó él, aun sonriendo cariñosamente cuando ambos se separaron.

—Gracias —contestó ella.

—Un momento, eso me recuerda… —Legolas sonrió de medio lado—, tenemos que ir a buscar a Gimli —el elfo cogió a Kassidy por una mano y comenzó a arrastrarla entre la muchedumbre— ¡Ahora volvemos! —gritó a Aragorn, que los miraba con una expresión entre atónita, resignada y divertida.

* * *

><p>Un valiente enano, permanecía sentado sobre el cuerpo inerte de un uruk-hai, rodeado de otros tantos, en lo que minutos antes había sido un auténtico campo de batalla. Mientras fumaba su pipa, observaba a la multitud, e intentaba distinguir la figura de alguien que se había convertido en una pieza clave para él, alguien a quien pocos meses atrás no soportaba, pero que ahora era un amigo leal, a quien confiaría su vida sin pestañear.<p>

Gimli vio como un elfo rubio de altivos andares se aproximaba a él, junto con una hermosa joven de rasgos exóticos.

—Recuento final —comenzó a hablar Legolas al llegar junto al enano—, cuarenta y dos —mientras pronunciaba el número sonreía de manera altanera y acariciaba su arco parsimoniosamente. Miró primero a Gimli, que le devolvió la expresión soberbia, y a continuación a Kassidy quien emitió un resoplido.

—Me perdí en los treinta y siete —admitió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

El enano amplió la sonrisa antes de dirigirse a ambos.

—No está mal para un principito de orejas picudas y para una niñita —comentó, ganándose así que ambos jóvenes lo miraran enarcando una ceja—, pero yo he llegado cómodamente a cuarenta y tres.

Veloz como un rayo, Legolas colocó una flecha en su arco y se la lanzó al uruk sobre el que Gimli estaba sentado, consiguiendo que el enano se sobresaltase ligeramente.

—Cuarenta y tres —dijo el elfo, sonriendo.

—Ese ya estaba muerto —protestó el Gimli.

—Pero se movía —argumentó Legolas con tono falsamente inocente.

—Se movía…¡ porque tengo mi hacha incrustada en su sistema nervioso! —explicó el enano.

Tanto Legolas como Kassidy no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Un anciano mago observaba con atención las imágenes que le devolvía el palantir, de lo que minutos antes había sido un auténtico campo de batalla.<p>

Alzó la vista para observar, esta vez, el panorama que se extendía bajo el ventanal de la Torre de Orthanc. Los paisajes eran similares, al igual que los resultados: había perdido la batalla.

Saruman volvió a concentrarse en la pequeña esfera, la cual le mostraba lo que en ese momento acontecía en torno a la fortaleza de Cuernavilla, donde los rohirrim celebraban la reciente victoria. El istari obvió a todos esos hombres cuyas vidas no tenían la menor transcendencia, para prestar atención a un pequeño grupo compuesto por un elfo un enano y una joven, quienes reían alegremente, ajenos a la mirada inquisitiva del mago.

Buscó a continuación a Yerkan. El chico permanecía a una distancia prudencial de la muchacha, pero sin perderla de vista.

Suspiró aliviado. Aunque en un principio le había extrañado que su aprendiz no le trajera a la princesa de inmediato, no tardó en adivinar cuales habían sido los motivos del muchacho. Planeaba usarla para su venganza.

Era algo retorcido, pero también brillante. Tenerla de su lado voluntariamente beneficiaría tanto la causa de Yerkan, como la suya propia.

Gandalf vendría pronto a regodearse de su victoria, Saruman lo sabía, el muy iluso creería que lo había derrotado. Pero eso era imposible, Saruman el Blanco no había perdido la guerra, y no la perdería, para eso contaba con su fiel protegido, quien completaría su plan.

Por otro lado, sabía que su pupilo no podía cometer el más mínimo error. Lo único que había retrasado el hecho de que Sauron dispusiese sus recursos para capturar a Kassidy, era que desconocía la existencia de Yerkan. Pero aun así, pronto intentaría apresarla, pues pronto la necesitaría.

El tiempo corría en su contra, Yerkan tendría que ganarse a la muchacha cuanto antes.

El día señalado se acercaba.

El destino de la Tierra Media estaba en manos de su joven aprendiz, él era el único que podía evitar la resurrección de Morgoth.

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, pronto empezaré a subir la tercera parte, que en mi opinión será la mejor de la historia :).<em>

_Muchos besos :)_


	18. Trato

**Trato  
><strong>

Kassidy miró a Yerkan fijamente, sabía lo que acababa de pasar, ella había hecho lo mismo con Frodo cuando lo rescató del Kraken antes de entrar a las minas de Moria.

Era magia.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, tras un breve silencio.

—No tienes que tenerme miedo…—respondió él intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

—No tengo miedo —lo interrumpió ella—, pero es obvio que no eres el hijo de un soldado de Rohan. No voy a juzgarte, solo dime la verdad, por favor —insistió.

Tras unos segundos más en silencio, una sonrisa de medio lado asomó al rostro del muchacho

—En realidad no quieres saberlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica enarcó una ceja ¿cómo que no quería saberlo?

Yerkan observó el gesto de desconfianza de la princesa, antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

—Kassidy, lo que quieres saber no es quién soy yo, sino quién eres tú —agregó.

La expresión de la muchacha se tornó sorprendida

—No te entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso? —inquirió.

—Vamos, princesa, a mí no me engañas, sé lo de tu magia, puedes intentar ocultarlo todo lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz.

—Yo no estoy engañando a nadie —protestó ella a la vez que fruncía el ceño—, mis amigos ya lo saben y los demás… No les interesa.

—Esos a los que llamas amigos, no dudarían en acabar contigo si supieran quién eres en realidad.

Las palabras de Yerkan fueron mordaces.

Kassidy sintió como el estómago se le encogía ante esa afirmación ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué decía que sabía tanto de ella? Estaba comenzando a enfadarse ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Aragorn, Legolas o Gimli! Trató de serenarse antes de volver hablar, necesitaba esas respuestas, no podía dejar que su temperamento le impidiera acceder a ellas.

—Está bien, si tanto sabes, déjate de rodeos y dilo de una vez —lo desafió la joven.

—Oh, no creerías que iba a ser tan fácil ¿verdad? —dijo Yerkan sarcásticamente— No voy a contarte todo lo que sé, al menos no hasta que sepa que puedo confiar en ti —explicó—. Pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer, algo que me agradecerás incluso más esas que esas respuestas —el muchacho calló un momento, esperando que sus palabras calasen en la chica—. Puedo ayudarte a controlar tu magia.

En cuanto escuchó esto, la imagen de Legolas cruzó la mente de Kassidy ¿Sería eso posible? Si aprendía a manejar su magia podría evitar que esta se descontrolase con sus emociones, podría decirle al elfo lo que creía que estaba comenzando a sentir, sin miedo a herirlo, y… tal vez él la correspondiese.

Respiró hondo antes de contestar, no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? —la muchacha adoptó una expresión escéptica

—Porque tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que piensas. No somos istaris, y aun así poseemos un poder que no tiene nada que envidiarle al suyo. Nuestro pasado y nuestro destino están conectados. Puede que ahora no lo creas, pero llegará un momento en el que ya no podrás soportar tantas dudas e incertidumbre, necesitarás respuestas, y yo soy el único que puede proporcionártelas. Solo pondré una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—No le dirás a nadie lo que me has visto hacer hoy, y todo lo que hemos hablado quedará estrictamente entre nosotros —explicó—, y obviamente, si aceptas, nadie puede saber que te estaré enseñando, tendrás que inventar una excusa para pasar ese tiempo conmigo —el muchacho no había perdido la sonrisa de superioridad en ningún momento durante su discurso.

Estaba confusa, terriblemente confusa. Su lado lógico le decía que no se fiara de él, obviamente Yerkan ocultaba muchos secretos, y una persona de ese calibre no podía ser precisamente muy honrada. Pero por otra parte había algo que la impulsaba a confiar en él, no sabía el qué, pero sí que podía sentir esa conexión de la que el chico hablaba; desde el primer momento en que lo vio, todo en él le había resultado tremendamente familiar ¿Y si era cierto lo que decía? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esa oportunidad y condenarse a una vida de dudas e incertidumbre?

No, no lo estaba.

—Acepto.

—No te arrepentirás —Yerkan le tendió la mano.

En el momento en el que los dedos de Kassidy rozaron los del muchacho, sintió como si un pequeño calambre se extendiera entre ambos.

Se dieron la mano, sellando así el pacto. La princesa guardaría el secreto del chico, mientras que él le enseñaría a controlar su magia, y, cuando así lo creyera conveniente, le confesaría el auténtico origen de ese don.

* * *

><p>El recuerdo esa noche no dejaba de repetirse en la mente de Kassidy, quizás como consecuencia del ineludible sentimiento de culpabilidad que comenzaba a acosarla. Sabía que no debía ocultarle a sus compañeros esa información acerca de Yerkan, pero la perspectiva de aprender a manejar su magia y obtener esas respuestas que tanto ansiaba, era demasiado alentadora como para dejarla pasar.<p>

Además, a fin de cuentas, no hacía daño a nadie, Yerkan había resultado ser un aliado valioso. Él sólo había derrotado a un considerable número de orcos, demostrando así que estaba en el bando de los hombres. Eso era lo que realmente importaba, los secretos que el chico pudiera estar ocultando quedaban rebajados a un segundo plano, al menos, durante el tiempo que durase esa guerra.

«Solo espero no equivocarme», pensó Kassidy antes de agitar las riendas de su caballo y obligarlo a acelerar el paso.

Una larguísima comitiva de personas, se dirigía de nuevo a Edoras, tras haber abandonado Helm horas atrás. Reinaba un ánimo alegre y distendido, nada que ver con el que se podía sentir la noche anterior a la batalla. Los semblantes de los rohirrim, mostraban amplias sonrisas de alivio, y las conversaciones joviales se propagaban entre los caminantes con considerable fluidez, junto con las risas y los gestos de cariño.

Kassidy guió a su corcel hasta llegar a la altura del grupo que abría la marcha, donde se encontraba su hermano, junto con Théoden, Éomer, Gandalf, Legolas y Gimli.

En cuanto los alcanzó, el elfo le dedicó una sonrisa alegre:

—Empezaba a pensar que no eras capaz de seguirnos el ritmo —bromeó

—Solo estaba cediéndote algo de ventaja —contestó la chica en el mismo tono burlón, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al enano, quien sentado tras el elfo le dirigía una expresión cómplice— ¿Vais a ir a Isengard? —añadió cambiando de tema.

—Ese es el plan —respondió el elfo.

—Quiero acompañaros —dijo la princesa contundentemente.

Fue en ese instante cuando Aragorn interrumpió su conversación con el rey de Rohan y la miró a ella. Tiró de las riendas de Brego (quien se había convertido en su fiel corcel) y lo hizo cabalgar unos pasos, hasta colocarse al otro lado de la joven.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió ella, extrañada de que Aragorn se hubiese apartado tan repentinamente de Théoden y Éomer. Eso solo podía deberse a que no quería que ellos escuchasen lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—No creemos que sea conveniente que nos acompañes a Isengard —respondió él entre susurros.

—¿No creemos? o sea que ya lo habéis hablado, y sin preguntarme…—la chica giró el rostro y miró a Legolas y Gimli con el ceño fruncido. Estos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, no iban a negar lo evidente. Con un resoplido de indignación, Kassidy volvió a clavar la vista en su hermano— ¿Por qué?

—Puede que Saruman haya perdido la batalla, pero sigue siendo el mayor aliado de Sauron, y cuanto más nos acerquemos a Isengard, más aliados y espías suyos habrá —explicó el montaraz en tono conciliador—. Sabemos que el Señor Oscuro sigue queriendo tu poder, por eso no podemos arriesgarnos a llevarte tan cerca de Saruman, aun derrotado, sigue siendo demasiado peligroso —añadió.

Kassidy clavó la mirada en el horizonte, que ya se comenzaba a teñir de cálidos y suaves tonos anaranjados.

Aunque sabía que Aragorn tenía razón, había guardado la esperanza de que ese poderoso mago al que todos temían, pudiese ofrecerle alguna respuesta sobre las razones por las cuales Sauron estaba tan interesado en ella…

—Prométeme que volveréis —se limitó a decir tras unos segundos en silencio.

—Ya no puedes vivir sin nosotros —le respondió un ufano Legolas.

—Mejor no —volvió a decirle Kassidy a su hermano, ignorando al elfo—, prométeme que volveréis todos menos Legolas —añadió en tono burlón.

Tanto, Aragorn como Gimli y el elfo soltaron una carcajada divertida.

—Lo prometo —respondió el montaraz en cuanto dejó de reír.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, la comitiva formada por Théoden, Éomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas y Gimli, se separaba del resto del grupo, para tomar rumbo a Isengard.<p>

Kassidy, aun sobre su caballo, los observaba alejarse. No le agradaba en absoluto el no poder acompañarlos. En el tiempo que habían compartido, había llegado a considerarlos como una nueva familia, y tenía miedo de que pudiera sucederles algo. Por lo que había oído, ese Saruman era muy poderoso.

—Es perfecto

La voz de Yerkan, fría pero burlona, llegó a sus oídos.

—¿El qué es perfecto?

Kassidy giró el rostro para mirar al muchacho, que había guiado a su caballo hasta colocarlo junto a ella. Ambos estaban situados al final de la columna de personas que se dirigían a Edoras, ya que la princesa había querido permanecer con Aragorn y los demás todo el tiempo posible.

—Que se marchen —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Así podremos practicar un par de días sin preocuparnos de que nos descubran.

—Supongo que tienes razón —aceptó Kassidy.

Tras clavar una última mirada en las siluetas cada vez más lejanas de sus amigos, la joven tiró de las riendas de su caballo, y siguió a Yerkan, que ya se había puesto en marcha.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que la aguardaba con ese chico, apenas lo conocía, y todo en él era un auténtico misterio, pero había tomado una decisión, y no iba a echarse atrás.


	19. ¿Y si no quedara otra opción?

Cualquiera que se haya cruzado alguna vez con un hobbit, no dudará en afirmar que son los seres más sencillos y despreocupados de toda la Tierra Media. No conocen la ambición, les gusta la tranquilidad, y saben apreciar la belleza y la dicha que emana de los pequeños detalles.

A pesar de todas las aventuras que han vivido desde su partida de la Comarca, Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrín Tuk, no son una excepción, y como todo buen hobbit, poco es lo que precisan para ser felices ¿Para qué iban a querer grandes riquezas o poder?, la sensación de tener el estómago lleno, el olor de la Hierba para Pipa del viejo Toby, y la compañía de un buen amigo, son motivos más que suficientes para sentirse en el mismísimo paraíso de los Valar.

Por estas razones, los dos jóvenes hobbits, no pudieron evitar gritar con alegría cuando, tras haber dado cuenta de la despensa del derrotado Saruman, vieron a sus amigos acercarse cabalgando por la entrada a los terrenos de Isengard.

—¡Bienvenidos, caballeros a Isengard! —exclamó Merry poniéndose en pié.

Los miembros de la pequeña comitiva detuvieron sus monturas. Sus rostros mostraban asombro y felicidad. Tras el desasosiego que habían sufrido por el secuestro de los hobbits, el hecho de hallarlos comiendo y riendo tan tranquilamente…. Era, como mínimo, chocante.

—¡Pícaros tunantes! —vociferó Gimli—. Nos hacéis sufrir una búsqueda sin tregua, y os encontramos festejando y fumando.

—Disfrutando —lo corrigió un sonriente Pippin— del campo conquistado y gozando de las mieles de la justa victoria.

Una bocanada de humo exhaló de la pipa de Merry, como reafirmando las palabras de su compañero.

Tras una breve discusión sobre la calidad de las viandas de la despensa de Isengard, los hobbits guiaron a la comitiva hasta la puerta de la torre, la cual permanecía cerrada y custodiada por el líder de los Ents, Bárbol.

—Maestro Gandalf, que grata visita. —el pastor de árboles hablaba con una voz profunda y cansada, arrastrando las palabras —. Tronco y agua, provisiones y roca, puedo controlar, pero hay un mago malvado que domeñar, encerrado en su torre.

El istari afirmó brevemente:

—Incluso en la derrota Saruman es pendenciero.

—Pues lo decapitamos y un problema menos —intervino Gimli.

—No —dijo el mago—, le queremos vivo, necesitamos que hable —explicó.

Como si una fuerza superior le indicase que ese era su momento, el antaño líder de los istari, asomó a uno de los balcones de su torre:

—¿Qué buscas en Isengard, Gandalf el Gris? —la voz de Saruman captó la atención de todos los presentes, que alzaron los rostros para poder mirar a los ojos a aquel que los había traicionado tan vilmente— A ver si adivino...¿la llave de Orthanc?, o tal vez la de Barad-dûr, junto con las coronas de los siete reyes, y las varas de los cinco magos —inquirió en tono sarcástico

—Tu villanía se ha cobrado ya demasiadas vidas, millares corren aun ese riesgo —dijo Gandalf, ignorando las provocaciones de su antiguo compañero—. En tus manos está salvarlas, Saruman, conoces bien la intención del enemigo.

Cuando el istari dejó de hablar, un silencio sepulcral se formó entre los caballeros que lo acompañaban, pues todos permanecían con las miradas alzadas hacia su enemigo común, en espera de su respuesta.

El derrotado mago esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Ya que has venido a por información, te la facilitaré —Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su capa, una pequeña esfera que Gandalf reconoció al instante: Un palantir.

»Algo se corrompe en el corazón de la Tierra Media, en este instante aprovechamos nuestra ventaja. El ataque está pronto. Todos moriréis —siseó el mago—. No pensarás que este montaraz se sentará en el trono de Gondor —agregó con gesto despectivo. Paseó la mirada por cada uno de los hombres que acompañaban al mago—. Gandalf no tiene reparos en sacrificar a sus allegados —volvió a clavar sus hostiles ojos en el istari—. Dime, que palabras de consuelo ofreciste al mediano antes de enviarle a su perdición. El cometido que le has asignado solo conduce a la muerte…

—He oído suficiente —masculló Gimli, quien montaba en el mismo corcel que Legolas— Mátale, atraviésale la garganta —le susurró a su compañero.

—Con mucho gusto —contestó el elfo a la vez que llevaba la mano derecha a su carcaj y recogía una flecha…

»…y será una muerte en vano. Incluso aunque consigáis destruir el anillo, ya habéis pedido la guerra. Te recuerdo Gandalf, que esa no es la única baza con la que cuenta Sauron.

Legolas se detuvo al oír estas palabras. Un gesto de confusión tiñó su rostro ¿qué quería decir?

Gandalf frunció el ceño. Todavía recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Saruman cuando fue a informarlo de la posición del anillo.

Imposible olvidar como alguien a quien consideraba su maestro, lo traicionó. Aquel día, Saruman le había dicho que el anillo no era la única arma que el Señor Oscuro tenía preparada.

—¿Es ella? —el antiguo mago gris pronunció la pregunta sin apenas percatarse de que las palabras habían salido de su boca.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el semblante de Saruman:

—Es ella —afirmó

La expresión de Gandalf se oscureció. Había mantenido la esperanza de que sus sospechas acerca de Kassidy fueran erróneas, pero ahora… Sacudió la cabeza brevemente y volvió a mirar al otro istari. Aunque comenzaba a hacerse una idea sobre la relación de la muchacha con Sauron y los planes que este tenía con ella, todavía quedaban demasiadas incógnitas por desvelar, demasiados puntos oscuros:

—Es ahora o nunca, Saruman, dinos toda la verdad y se te perdonará la vida.

—Ahórrate tu piedad y tu perdón ¡De nada me sirven! —exclamó el aludido, al tiempo que alzaba su báculo y una bola de fuego salía disparada desde este, en dirección a los que abajo escuchaban.

Sin embargo, no llegó a dañarlos, pues una barrera mágica creada por Gandalf contuvo el ataque, provocando que el fuego se disipara.

—¡Saruman tu vara está quebrada!

En cuanto Gandalf terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, el báculo del aliado de Sauron se partió en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

El antaño mago blanco observó con odio los restos de su vara.

—¡Esto no ha acabado, Gandalf! —gritó enfurecido— Si Sauron llega hasta ella, no habrá un nuevo amanecer para todos los seres que viven en la luz.

—No dejaré que eso ocurra —contestó el istari respondiendo al tono desafiante de su antiguo amigo.

—Sabes que no podrás evitarlo. La influencia del señor oscuro se extiende por toda la Tierra Media, y su poder es grande, no puedes protegerla eternamente —respondió. Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios—. Ya ha empezado, viejo amigo.

Mientras Saruman pronunciaba estas palabras, una figura encorvada y temblorosa asomó tras él.

Théoden notó un extraño vacío en el estómago al ver al que había sido su traidor consejero. Aquel que durante tanto tiempo lo había manipulado, logrando que incluso desterrase a su sobrino.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, no fue odio, ni repulsión lo que sintió, sino lástima. El momento de los rencores y las venganzas ya había quedado atrás, era el deber de un rey saber perdonar, sobre todo, si así contribuía a los intereses de su reino.

—¡Grima! —exclamó— No tienes que serle fiel, no siempre has sido lo que eres ahora, fuiste un hombre de Rohan. Baja, vive libre de él.

El semblante del aludido se tornó más gris de lo que ya era habitual en él ¿Perdón? ¿Era eso lo que le ofrecían? Si sus facciones no estuviesen entumecidas por los años de mentiras, probablemente un gesto semejante a una sonrisa habría aparecido en sus labios.

Realizó una breve inclinación, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Había sido testigo de la ambición de Saruman, y sabía que este solo los llevaría a la oscuridad más profunda.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a abandonar la torre, la voz de su antiguo superior volvió a sonar, cargada de odio y rencor:

—Hombre de Rohan… —espetó Saruman— qué es la casa de Rohan sino un hediondo cobertizo donde se embriagan unos cuantos bandidos…

El consejero no pudo contener el impulso, sintió como le hervía la sangre, ese endiablado mago lo había tenido bajo su yugo demasiado tiempo, pero eso había acabado. Se acercó a él por detrás, dispuesto a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y dejar que el cuerpo se precipitase torre abajo.

Tan solo un paso más…

Pero Saruman fue más rápido, sacó una pequeña daga de entre los pliegues de su túnica y la dirigió al cuello de su antiguo aliado.

El forcejeo apenas duró un par de segundos. Los que desde abajo observaban, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Grima ya estaba muerto, con la daga del mago atravesándole la garganta.

—¡Esto solo es el principio! Nadie me parará, incluso aunque me dejes confinado en Isengard —bramó Saruman desde las alturas—. Solo yo sé cómo impedir lo que se avecina, Gandalf, y cuando eso suceda, lamentarás no haber estado a mi lado.

Con estas palabras el mago puso fin al forzado coloquio, y se internó de nuevo en Orthanc.

Apenas Saruman desapareció en el interior de la Torre, Gandalf alzó su vara y un leve resplandor emanó de esta, para poco a poco ir aumentando de intensidad, hasta rodear por completo la edificación.

Los compañeros del mago, observaban expectantes, preguntándose qué ocurriría a continuación ¿ardería la Torre? ¿explotaría?... Sin embargo nada de eso sucedió, pues en cuanto Gandalf volvió a bajar su báculo, el resplandor desapareció, dejando el escenario exactamente igual que antes.

—Avisa a nuestros aliados —le ordenó el nuevo mago blanco a Théoden—, a cada rincón de la Tierra Media que aún queda en libertad. El enemigo se acerca, debemos saber dónde atacará.

La prisa y a angustia se reflejaban en los ojos del istari, sin embargo, el resto de la compañía todavía no entendía lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Ya está? —la voz del enano sonó molesta— ¿Vamos a dejar que ese vil traidor quede en libertad? —añadió.

—Tranquilo, Gimli, he sellado la Torre, Saruman no podrá salir a menos que yo lo decida —contestó Gandalf.

La respuesta tranquilizó a todos los presentes, excepto a Pippin, que no había escuchado las palabras del istari, pues su mirada había recaído sobre un pequeño objeto que flotaba en uno de los grandes charcos de agua que se habían formado a los pies de la Torre.

Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, se bajó del caballo que montaba con Aragorn, y se dirigió hasta la esfera.

—Pippin.

La voz del montaraz llegó a sus oídos, pero no penetró en su mente.

El palantir de Saruman, había caído durante el forcejeo con Grima, y ahora estaba en sus manos, absorbiendo toda su atención, invitándolo a observar en su interior, incitándole a descubrir todos los secretos que podía mostrarle…

—Peregrín Tuk yo llevaré eso

Gandalf se había aproximado a él, y extendía una mano en su dirección, solicitando que le entregara el palantir.

El hobbit volvió repentinamente a la realidad, y con un gesto de leve confusión, le dio la esfera al mago, quien enseguida la envolvió en una tela y la guardó en las alforjas que portaba su caballo.

Los miembros de la comitiva ya habían iniciado el galope de vuelta a Edoras, la mayoría con más dudas de las que tenían antes de llegar a Isengard, pues no comprendían qué había querido decir Saruman con sus viles palabras.

Sin embargo uno de ellos, sí sabía a qué se refería el mago, pues Gandalf ya se lo había advertido días atrás. Aragorn tiró de las riendas de Brego, hasta que se colocó a la altura del istari.

—Hablaba de Kassidy —susurró, intentando que le resto de sus compañeros no escucharan.

El mago asintió:

—No te imaginas cuanto me habría gustado estar equivocado —respondió.

El montaraz apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contener la rabia que comenzaba a sentir ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto? Kassidy nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, y ahora… La veían como una amenaza.

—Me da igual lo que Saruman haya dicho, sé que ella no nos traicionará —dijo en cuanto fue capaz de serenarse un poco.

—No creo que Kassidy quiera traicionarnos, Aragorn, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que pueda evitarlo, es su naturaleza —contestó el istari.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente a consta de la sorpresa ¿Su naturaleza?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Gandalf suspiró brevemente, acongojado con la situación.

—Aunque sabemos que Kassidy posee un gran poder mágico, desconocemos su origen —explicó—. Pero no podemos obviar que los dos únicos seres que estaban al tanto de su magia antes de que nosotros la conociéramos, eran Sauron y Saruman.

—Eso no quiere decir nada —intervino Aragorn.

—Quiere decir… —lo interrumpió Gandalf en un tono más severo—, que al menos uno de los dos, está relacionado con el origen de su poder. Piénsalo Aragorn, la magia es un recurso limitado, al que muy pocos tenemos acceso. Tan solo los ainur pueden controlarla, y entre ellos estamos los istari, como Saruman y yo, y los maiar, como Sauron. También algunos elfos como lady Galadriel tienen ciertos poderes, pero como bien hemos podido comprobar, Kassidy no es elfa, y tampoco istari.

—¿Entonces qué pretendes decir? ¿Qué Kassy es una maia? Eso no tiene sentido, nuestra madre tan solo era una dúnedain…. A no ser, que no sea cierto que seamos hermanos

—No, no, nunca pondría en duda las palabras de lady Galadriel —volvió a hablar Gandalf—. Si ella dijo que Gilraen dio a luz a Kassidy, puedes estar seguro, de que eso es cierto —comentó—. Sin embargo, apenas sabemos nada de su padre, y por lo que tengo entendido, ni siquiera en Raendor era una persona que acostumbrase a socializar con sus súbditos.

—Insinúas que podría ser un aliado de Sauron ¿un maiar corrupto? —inquirió el hombre.

—Sí —el aludido no puso disimular cierto tono compungido—, o algo peor —añadió—. En Moria, el Balrog se detuvo cuando Kassidy se lo pidió ¿recuerdas?

El hombre asintió.

»Los balrogs son espíritus muy poderosos y rebeldes, imposibles de dominar. Tan solo responden ante su señor, y ante sus iguales…

—Lo siento Gandalf, pero no quiero oír más —lo interrumpió Aragorn— Siempre te he considerado un amigo y un maestro, pero no voy a consentir que nadie le haga daño a Kassidy, ni siquiera tú.

—¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño! —bramó el mago. A continuación soltó un suspiro, tratando de serenarse.— Pero¿ y si no quedara otra opción? Ya has oído a Saruman, si Sauron llega hasta ella estamos perdidos. No sé que planean hacer con ella, pero no dudes que será devastador.

—Siempre hay otra opción —contestó el montaraz en tono solemne.

—Ya te lo dije una vez Aragorn, yo también le he cogido cariño. Es una niña adorable y valiente, que no se merece lo que le está sucediendo —Una sonrisa nostálgica se había dibujado en el semblante del anciano, pero en seguida fue sustituida por una expresión severa— Pero necesito que entiendas, que si las cosas se torcieran, si por algún horrible designio del destino, Kassidy acabara en manos enemigas… no podríamos arriesgarnos a dejarla con vida —soltó—. Son muchas las vidas que dependen de nosotros, mi buen amigo, no debemos ponerlas todas en peligro por la de una sola persona.

—Aunque esa persona sea mi hermana, aunque sea Kassidy —dijo el montaraz, sin poder disimular la angustia que ahora atenazaba su siempre serena voz.

—Aunque sea Kassidy —asintió Gandalf, cuyos afligidos ojos, contrastaban con la contundencia de su tono.

Aragorn, dejó de mirar al mago, y dirigió su rostro al camino que se abría ante ellos.

—No hará falta tomar otras medidas, no dejaremos que se la lleven —se limitó a murmurar.

—Ojalá que así sea —contestó Gandalf.

Continuaron cabalgando en silencio, tratando de asimilar toda la información que en el breve encuentro con Saruman, habían obtenido. A pesar de que por dentro, una tormenta de angustia los atenazaba, por fuera sus semblantes permanecían serenos. No querían que sus compañeros se vieran envueltos en los dilemas y preocupaciones que a ellos los compungían.

* * *

><p><em>¡He vuelto! XD siento mucho la tardanza de verdad, estoy en un curso muy complicado que requiere mucho trabajo, además he empezado otros fics, y también tengo un montón de actividades fuera de las clases, así que el tiempo para escribir es casi nulo. Aun así, espero tener el próximo escrito antes de que acaben las vacaciones de Navidad =p<em>

_Muchos besos y muchísimas gracias por leer :)_


End file.
